A dangerous mind
by Kami-cute
Summary: Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.
1. Siguiendo tus pasos

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Un fic gore. GO-RE. Por favor, ahorrame disgustos y lecturas totalmente innecesarias. No me gusta leer las quejas. Uff, que cosa tan molesta. Quéjense de otra cosa... Yo advertí, así que aguántense.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sí, soy 'La Itachi de la nueva era' (o así me han dicho) pero no tiene nada que ver con la monarquía de ese anime y manga tan famoso mundialmente.

**Notas de autor:** Bien, puesto que 'La canción del homicida' parece poco para ustedes, he decidido escribir otro fic. Sí, la continuación de mi gran historia (¿dije gran en verdad?). Este fic, 'A dangerous mind', fue una idea de último momento. Itachi y Sakura se separaron... Oh, que pena. Y aunque me cueste creerlo, a casi todo el mundo le desagradó ese hecho. ¡Mi mejor amigo, anti-amor, me ha repudiado porque dejé a Itachi abandonado! Así que sucumbí a mis unicos lectores y dije: 'Okey, quieren continuación, continuación tendrán'. Así que puse en el YouTube (pagina de videos, por si alguien no conoce -.-) la canción de Goodnight Nurse (no he podido descargarla, así que si alguien la tiene, pasemela), 'My only'. Bien, haré la respuesta de los reviews de 'La canción del homicida'...

**Carito-fox****:** Bueno, si, he metido la pata. 'Inocente' en todo el sentido de la palabra, no eres. Quizás un lobo vestido de oveja. No sé bien qué quise decirte. Supongo que debes tener la mente corrompida... pero si escuchas o lees lo mismo que yo, pues, serías el diablo en persona. XD No bromeo. Espero que este fic tambien te encante :) Saludos y... cuidate de mi.

**Z.mari****:** Gracias. Poca gente me ha dicho que se alegra que haya pasado bien mis vacaciones. Casi todos lloraron y me amenazaron para que vuelva pronto, jah. Unos pocos dijeron que me extrañaban, como se debe. Wow, es un cambio drástico. De niñera (posible asesina de pqueños engendros del demonios, gremlins) a estudiante (osea, victima de raíces cuánticas, lecturas innecesarias y estudios prolongados hasta hacer que tu cerebro estalle). Definitivamente, muy injusto. Prefiero ser yo, gracias. Gracias por el comentario del capitulo tambien. Jaja, supongo que esperaba que alguien me dijera que el lemmon le agradó, aunque fue cortito. Cortito pero consiso xD. Y si, tus babas no faltan para Itachi. Pero como ya dijimos, 'él lo quiere' xD. Un Itachi sadico y obsesivo... Pues, es mi estilo. Un novio así sería enloquecedor, pero... ¿Qué más da? Jaja, a mi me gusta en cierta forma. Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado... 'hermana'. He optado por decirte así... Me parece algo extraño (supongo que a ti tambien), pero nacer el mismo día y tener la misma edad nos denominaría hermanas. Y gracias por ponerte en shock al leer mi profile, supongo. Mis pobes 15 añitos... ¿Creíste que era mayor? Y supngo que no es consecuencia... San Felix sabrá xD

**x.-kTa-.x****:** Tu sarta de garabatos e insultos al aire me sonó tierno. Niña, sabes hacer tus reviews originales. Es más, siempre estoy alegre de leerlos. Supongo que Itachi debía decirle. Tenía la conciencia sucia (o turbia, como quieras tomarlo). Una relación con secretos no va... O eso creyó, jaja. Tener el valor de decirlo (a tu secreto) y de hacerlo (el matar) merece un gran valor. Yo soy puro instinto... No sé si concientemente mataría a alguien (la ley lo prohibe y no quiero pasarme unos 10 o 20 años en la cárcel). Pero inconcientemente, es decir, ya cegada por mis instintos, puede ser. Digamos que soy un chucho sin control de emociones (un hombre lobo, o algo así). Bien, sigamos con el fic. Creo que en el transcurso de esta historia intentará encontrar a Sakura. No se la han comido los lobos ni se la comerán. Digamos que avanzó directamente a la ciudad. Y bueno, como eres una de las que lee siempre, pues, responderé UNA de tus preguntas (no intentes luego que responda, contemos que hoy estoy de buen humor). Itachi puede llegar a ser muy obsesivo. Pero no la encerrará, no. Recordemos que Itachi ama la libertad de Sakura. Y de quererla solo para él, no amerita encerrarla. Digamos que encontrará otra forma... Una en que ella se encierre en sí misma nn. Sí, creo que en cierta forma te explicas en eso de que Itachi sintió lastima por Sakura. Pero para la póxima se un poco más explicativa xD llevé un día pensando en qué forma de ver la culpa de Itachi tuviste. Y no, la peor parte de Itachi no la has visto. La verás en este fic nn y te dará miedo. Lo del vendedor de alimentos, bueno... a mi no me preguntes -.- Es algo que mi mejor amigo siempre dice: 'Hay que cortarle los taones y esto y lo otro'. Como ese capítulo era para él, decidí escribir sobre ese tipo de asesinato. Corten los talones xD. Adoraste el fic, me alegro. Jaja, me alegro demasiado. Eso de el rated... bueno, en realidad solo era por asesinatos. Pero me insistieron tanto en un lemmon que dije: 'Sí, hagamoslo'. Y por el final, jaja, tendrás tiempo de pensarlo... Tengo aún unos diez capítulos más planeados (claro, en este fic). Y tu frustración, te juro, será recompensada. Nos leemos, querida mía. Mi bendición, en tus manos. Hoy, salpicaré un poco de sangre para bautizarte. Cuidate.

**Karu-chan****:** Un sentimiento indescriptible. ¿No habrás tenido ganas de matar, no? No puedes hacerlo, debes intentar no caer en los reformatorios. Son horripilantes. Pero siento que es honorable que te haya pasado por primera vez con mi fic. Jaja, es un honor. Gracias por todo. Estoy feliz de que te guste mi manera de narrar la historia y de la forma en que coloco los sentimientos de los personajes. Pero hasta no leer un fic tuyo, no me diré gran escritora. No me gusta la falta de modestia. Seguramente, eres tan buena como yo (aunque te sea difícil escribir... Tranquila, eso a mi tambien me pasa). Y la continuación, pues... aquí está. Espero la disfrutes. Y gracias por alegrarte de que disfrutara mis vacaciones nn. Muchas, muchas gracias. Hoy derramaré sangre en agradecimiento tambien. Arigato. Nos leemos.

**Hikari-san****:** ¿A dónde se habrá ido el –chan? Pues, no lo sé. Pero si quieres respeto, así te trataré. Bien, sé que no es justo que deje la historia así. Por eso esta continuación. Pobre Itachi, pobre Itachi... Sí, creo que Sakura volverá. O no. No, creo que no. Eso debo pensarlo bien. Bien, espero fervientemente poder escribir un fic junto a ti. Sabes que es algo realmente de lo que sentirme alegre y orgullosa. Más aún con tu mente. Lo espero. Disfruta de este fic, mientras tanto.

**Sakurass****:** Leiste los dos capítulos de seguido, jaja, es genial. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones, querida mía. ¿Estás disfrutando tu tiempo de vida? Vamos, víctima mía, disfruta cuanto quieras :) Mira, el que Sakura se alejara fue una desición predeterminada (como dice en el fic). Además, si ella no se iba, no podía seguir con este :P Pero no, no sospechó nada... y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera dio por aludido el hecho de que Itachi se volvió lo que es por ella. Es una desagradecida, en cierta forma. Pero veremos lo que sucede en este fic. El fic continúa, aquí hay para rato. Me cuidaré, tranquila. Cuidate mucho tu. Quiero ser yo la única con el honor de posar mis manos sobre ti y sucumbirte... Quiero ser la única que pueda convertirte en un bello cadáver joven. nn No mataré mucho, me reservo para ti. Cuidate, Sakurass... Nos veremos.

**Krencita-seijun****:** Jaja, sí, se lo dijo. Pobre Itachi, ¿no? Pobre de su naturaleza... Bien, seguirá el fic, tranquila amiga. Y sí, entiendo el asesinato de Sai. Lo mataremos seguido xD. Besos!

**Ahora sí, que comience el juego...**

-

-

-

-

**x... Siguiendo tus pasos ...x**

Itachi caminaba, un tanto ido de la realidad, hacia lo que sería su apartamento. Recordaba. Viajaba a grandes pasos a su pasado. Algo no iba bien. ¿Cómo es que, en sus 25 años, había llegado a una vida tan... carente de sentido? Sonrió y relamió su labio superior, degustando el aún dulce líquido que caía de este. ¿En realidad era carente de sentido? No, tenía un sentido. Lamió ahora su labio inferior, viendo la excesividad de ese líquido salado, color rojizo, que seguramente había olvidado de limpiar. No, él lo hacía con el sentido claro de la adicción y la diversión. Itachi era un lobo. Hacía eso porque disfrutaba hacerlo. Le gustaba planearlo, sentir el miedo de sus víctimas, sentirlas vulnerables, hablarles para atormentarlas más y jugar con ellas el tiempo que se permitiese. Pero no podía dejarlo. Era una adicción aún mayor que él. Sonrió con malicia, recordando lo que 15 minutos antes había hecho. Pobre muchacha. Hoy le había tocado a ella. La próxima, debería ver a quién era... Detestaba matar por simple impulso y no por haber estipulado, medianamente, qué podría llegar a pasar. Aunque el factor sorpresa de la víctima ayuda a sentirse pleno, argumentó interiormente.

Llegó a su departamento. Uno de los tantos departamentos de la campaña AKATSUKI, para dar viviendas a gente con necesidad de techo. Realmente, le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero allá sus ideologías. Tenía techo gratis. Y todo gracias a Akatsuki, los malditos amanecer. Golpeó la puerta de su departamento, tres veces, como solía hacerlo. Podía oír la música a todo volumen por el pasillo. Bufó, molesto, de ver como la gente lo miraba extraño. Detestaba esas miradas de suficiencia. Justo cuando sentía que sus malditos instintos dominaban de nuevo, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver una cabellera rubia detrás de ésta. Sonrió al ver a Deidara, su compañero de departamento. Éste hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar. Sí, era extraño. Él detestaba los tratos con la gente. Pero ellos eran... diferentes. Deidara y Sasori, su otro compañero de departamento, eran tan callados y reservados como él. Bueno, quizás no tanto. A Deidara le fascinaba hablar, es cierto. Y era extrañamente relajador por momentos. Pero, lo más importante, era porqué convivían juntos. Simplemente porque ellos eran ligeramente iguales a él. Tenían dos personalidades. Y entre ellos, se protegían.

- **¿Qué has estado haciendo, un?** –dijo Deidara, mientras se sentaba frente al televisor, sonriente y señalaba la pantalla- **¿Te has divertido?**

Itachi devolvió la sonrisa y fue hasta la cocina. Tomó una lata de Coca-Cola que había dentro de la heladera y la abrió, para comenzar a beberla. Aprovechó para inspeccionar alrededor de él. Sasori no estaba. De seguro, estaría en su cuarto, como siempre. Y Deidara había empezado de nuevo con sus pequeñas esculturas de arcilla y explosivos. Sí, el rubio era un tanto infantil, pero merecedor de un buen concepto de 'arte'. Esculturas que explotan y aniquilan era ago perfecto. Aunque él prefería hacerlo a su manera. Frente a frente. Y Deidara muchas veces sucumbía a hacer lo mismo. Es diferente sentir las emocines, la sangre escurrir y verlo, a asesinar a distancia. Así pierde el sentido. Quitó la lata de gaseosa de sus labios y suspiró. Luego, miró a Deidara, que le devolvía la mirada divertido.

**- Fue un poco precipitado... No lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera sé quien era ella** –dijo, volviendo a tomar de la lata.

Deidara lo miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír y seguir con su escultura- **Pues en las noticias piensan que fue premeditado, pues, debo admitir, está muy bien hecho... **–dijo, para luego empezar a carcajear y aplaudir, completamente fuera de sus cabales-**. Aunque, claro, ¡hablamos de Itachi Uchiha!**

El moreno sonrió y se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor. Las oticias anunciaban que habían encontrado el cadáver de una jóven llamada Karin. La policía daba veredictos, diciendo que era algo fuera de lo normal, porque el cuerpo estaba descuartizado. Desmembrado. En pequeños pedazos, no más grandes del tamaño de una mano. Itachi sonrió. Mostraban el enorme charco de sangre en el suelo y los ojos se le pusieron rojos de deseo. Quería matar otra vez. Deidara observó este cambio, para luego sonreír con suficiencia.

**- Si viendo antiguos asesinatos, te pones así... Pobre de tu próxima víctima, un** –Itachi tapó su rostro con su mano derecha y carcajeó. Deidara lo miró y no sportó mucho el silencio-** ¿También la violaste, un?**

- **No **–dijo Itachi-**. Sabes que no hago eso, todavía. Me gusta matar, solo eso...** –Deidara suspiró y volvió a lo suyo. Itachi no.

Pensó, de repente, como había llegado a matarla. ¿Qué era lo que lo había 'obligado' ligeramente? No lo recordaba. Solo llegaba a recordar cuando la acorraló en el callejón oscuro. Que ella miraba desesperada a través de esos lentes blancos alguna salida. Pero no encontraba ninguna. Y él se había sentido tan... glorioso al verla tan asustada. Y se había ido acercando, despacio. Susurrando frases sueltas como: 'ya no hay salida' o 'disfrutaré matándote'. Que necio había sido en decirlo... Ahora reaccionaba, ante una puntada en su brazo, que ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Si, el efecto sorpresa que a veces tanto le gustaba. Esa colorada... Menos mal que estaba muerta. Y gozó haciéndolo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Pues, su misma víctima lo había herido. Un puñal, con un pequeño cuchillo, en medio del brazo. Estúpida muchacha, como si con eso se salvara. Recibido el puñal, la miró con asco. La tomó del cuello y la asotó contra una de las mohosas paredes. Quitó el cuchillo con rapidez, cosa de hacer menos doloroso el asunto. Sonrió... Inconcientemente, la muy desgraciada había ayudado a su muerte. Le había dotado de un arma más peligrosa aún de lo que parece. Un cuchillo en manos de Itachi. Hizo el primer corte a la altura del hombro y escuchó el chirrido que ella hechó. Parecía un animal. Instantáneamente comenzó a empujar y querer quitarselo de encima. Le había dado un arañazo cerca del cuello. E Itachi no la perdonó. Con su mano derecha tomó el cabello rojizo de la muchacha con fuerza y tiró de él. Pateó con fuerza sus rodillas, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Ya de rodillas y chillando de dolor, Itachi se sentó sobre sus piernas e hizo más fuerza en el agarre de su cabello. Ella seguía insistiendo en soltarse. Entonces, sin pensarlo y viendo como ella practicamente se sacrificaba, se aproximó a su cuello y mordió. Mordió con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre fluír dentro de su boca. Llegar a su lengua y ser saboreada. Aún persistía el gusto en su paladar. Ella comenzó a llorar y él hizo más fuerza ambos agarres: el del pelo y el de la mordida. '¡Ya quédate quieta!' le había gritado luego de ver como ella, aú si fuerzas, seguía intentando quitarlo de encima. Y en un arrebato de pasión por el hecho, de una sola estocada, clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de la peliroja. Con fuerza, comenzó a empujar hacia adentro y a moverlo de atrás hacia delante. Sólo escuchó el grito de ella y luego el silencio. Sentía la sangre salir a borbotones por sobre su mano izquerda. Soltó su cuello y observó como la peliroja aún no moría. Solo lo miraba. Y estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos definitivamente perdieron brillo. Ahí, se dejó llevar por la locura. ¡Otra muerte! ¡Otra obra de arte original! ¿Cómo podría hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? Miró su mano izquierda completamente teñida de ojo junto con el pequeño cuchillo y sonrió. La descuartizaría. Sería divertido.

**- Itachi... **–la voz de Deidara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, hasta volverlo a la realidad-**. Tienes sangre en el brazo derecho, ¿seguro que estás bien, un?**

Itachi miró su brazo. En la camisa, una mancha color roja. Un tono diferente a las otras manchas. Como más... reciente. La tocó y notó que le dolía. Bueno, por lo pronto la adenalina era tanta que no sentía el dolor hasta tocarse la herida. Deidara lo miró y carcajeó, vociferando algo de 'el gran Uchiha Itachi, por primera vez herido'. Itachi se levantó y caminó por el pasillo, a paso lento, hasta llegar al baño. Se quitó la camisa ensangrentada y la tiró al suelo. Comenzó a lavar su herida, para luego echar algo de alcohol en la herida. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir ese calor punzante sobre la piel abierta con profundidad. Pobre Deidara... En realiadad, no sabía todo de él. Itachi Uchiha, él, ya había sido herido antes. Pero una herida cubierta, por dentro. Una herida al corazón. De una muchacha pelirosa, de ojos verdes, siempre sonriente. Su primera víctima en el amor. La misma a la que estaba buscando. La misma que sabía vivía en esa ciudad. La misma que quería encontrar... La misma que llegaría a encontrar.

**- La encontraré... La... encontraré... **–dijo Itachi, mientras limpiaba su herida. Esa cicatrizaría. La que tenía en el corazón... no. Por eso, desde ese día, planeaba todo con anticipación...


	2. Soy el caos

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic con inclinaciones sexuales... xD Jajajaja, no, no es cierto. Aún no. Lo cierto es que los experimentos en mi cabeza alcanzaron a llegar a la parte de mis instintos y... bueno, decidí descargarlos. Matar a una persona no está entre mis ideas todavía.

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san. Amaría que fuera mío pero, jáh, no lo es. Sí, Itachi es una especie de ideología para mi. Me gusta su forma de fingir. Pero bueno... volviendo a lo otro: No, ningún personaje matado o desaparecido en este fic es de mi pertenencia.

**Notas de autor:** Sí, he demorado. Como siempre. Me gusta torturarlas, lectoras. Pero bueno, creo que mi idea ha sido más que nada... disfrutar. Vivir la vida. Sentirme libre de presiones esta semana. Ahhh... respirar, chicas. Estuve disfrutando bastante tiempo en la vereda de mi casa (lugar inimaginable donde pudiera estar, ya que da demasiado Sol para mi gusto), viendo niños pasar y adolescentes enloquecidos. Sí, dos pequeños se detuvieron. Uno era una niñita de cabello lacio color café hasta la cintura y enormes ojos oscuros con la piel blanquecina, que me miró fijo mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar derecho. Esa niña me encantó, parecía demasiado dulce. Inocente. Casi incorrompible. Y detrás de ella corría un niñito de la misma edad (calculé yo, quizás era menor o mayor... pero aparentaban 5 años) de cabello negro lacio completamente despeinado y unos bellos ojos ambares, con la piel un tanto tostada. El chiquito hizo lo mismo que la niña. Se detuvo y me miró (sí, soy rara para los niños o eso parece). Me sonrió de una forma... extraña (sí, fue extraña, pude ver sus pequeñas muelas asomarse por la sonrisa... fue como un perro o algo así) y de un bolsillo en un pequeño pantaloncito negro que traía sacó un caramelo. Sí, soy un tanto idiota... estuve 5 minutos mirando el caramelo que el niño me extendía. Pero el niño (inteligente, hasta ahora lo pienso), tomó mi mano y colocó el caramelo rojo en medio de ésta. Y luego se fue con la niña y la madre (supongo que era su madre). Fue como una señal. Una especie de Itachi y Sakura en diferente plano, muy distinto. Me gustó. Y luego vi pasar adolescentes de la mano, sonrojados (soy una adolescente tambien, pero me encanta referirme a los de mi raza en tercera persona). Y vi pasar a gente adulta tambien. Que me trajeron otro deja vù de el fic. Porque pasó una mujer llorando, delante de mí, casi huyendo. Y luego, en la misma dirección, pero unos diez minutos despues, un hombre tomándose la cabeza y gruñendo hacia sí mismo. Supuse que el destino quería que escribiera de Itachi y Sakura de nuevo. Por eso estoy aquí... espero disfuten mi fic. El destino quiso lo escribiera.

**Krencita-seijun****:** Dios, has dicho kawaii solo en el primer capítulo. Entonces, debe de estar genial, jaja. Porque es así, sólo dices kawaii cuando realmente algo te llama la atención. ¿Te encanta? Jaja, entonces intentaré no defraudarte. Y por eso de la sangre... Bueno, a mi en cierta forma me gusta. Más en la exterior. Detesto ver **mi** sangre. Es algo extraño, ya que, bueno... amo los baños de sangre. Pero ver la mía, me quita la única glucosa en el cuerpo que tengo y me desmayo. Siempre. Pero debería experimentar o... no sé, quizás probar. Sé, por experiencia, que ver mi sangre durante una pelea o algo así no me afecta. Cuando entro en conciencia de 'oh, es mi sangre', caigo al suelo sin medir palabras. Y me alegro que te parezcan divertidos mis homicidios. Es algo muy original, ¿qué no? Jaja, ya escribiré algún fic en que Sai muera tantas veces como lo creas conveniente xD. Y bueno... espero escribirte dentro de poco, quiero hablar unas cosas contigo. ¡Saludos!

**Z.mari****:** ¡El regreso de Itachi-kun! Muajajajaja xD ¿Cuántas muertes podrían ser en el fic? Jaja, tengo planeadas diez. Diez dulces muertes para que leas, hermana. Mira, Dei-kun y Sasori-danna debían estar con Itachi. Les he tomado gusto a esos tres. Y si, son unos excelentes asesinos. No los habría elegido sino. Me gusta la perfección en cierto punto. ¿Has escuchado de la imperfección perfecta? Pues ellos la cumplen. Jaja, mata cuanto quieras hermana. Nos leemos. ¡Cuidate de mi!

**FershaRyukaze****:** No sé qué escribirte. Supongo que: disfruta de mi fic. Jah, es lo unico que se me ocurre. ¡Sayo! Ah, y... cuidate.

**DoncelladeAwa****:** Gracias por el 'wow!'. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan en los primeros comentarios? Me gusta que te parezca genial. Y no eres la única que se chascó con el final. Muchas me enviaron MPs para que lo continue. Hay una chica (no quiero colocar el nombre por... fines de privacidad) que me rogó y encima, se ofreció a hacer lo que yo quisiera por una continuación a cambio. Lo bueno para ella es que ya la tenía planeada, sino... le hubiera pedido algo. Por cierto, no, no conocía la canción de Within Temptation. La he escuchado y he leído la traducción. Bueno, debo decirte que sí, se parece a Itachi cuando va a matar. Me llamó la atención. Muchas gracias por decirme. ¡Saludos y... te espero!

**Karu-chan****:** Jáh, era obvio que lo seguiría. ¿Acaso sería capaz de dejar a la deriva a mis lectoras? ¿De dejarte abadonada? Jaja, no lo creo. Además, debía decirte que lo publicaría. ¿Quién la leería sino? Bueno, dejaré el papel de víctima inocente. No creo que me quede bien. Me alegra de que todos mis fics te parezcan maravillosos. ¿O era impresionante la palabra? Bueno, supongo que... es lo mismo. De todas formas, gracias. Como siempre, muchas gracias.

**Haru-chan****:** No sé quien eres. ¿Podrías decirme si eres niño o niña? Es que... tengo esa duda -.-U Haru creo que es nombre de niño, pero puede que seas niña. Así que, por favor, si vuelves a firmar, dime quién eres. Bueno, de todas formas, me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. El lado sádico de Itachi-san es lo que más se me da. Aún no sé porqué. Pero creo que por eso algunos me llaman la Itachi de la nueva era (cosa que no me molesta, pero me parece ostentoso). ¿Has leído el otro fic? Pues me alegro. Espero verte pronto. Saludos.

**x.-kTa-.x****:** ¿Estás enferma? No hay peor cosa que estar enferma. Te compadesco. Pobre, no quise causar el efecto de un paro cardíaco con el capítulo final de 'La canción del homicida'. Y lo de las preguntas, bueno... Creo (aún no lo tengo completamente definido) que haré un espacio en mi blog a contestar tus preguntas. Aún no lo sé, veré. Y te avisaré si lo hago. Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro. Maté a Karin. Yo tambien la detesto. Por dos razones: 1) Me molesta excesivamente que persiga a Sasuke 2) Suigetsu siente algo hacia ella y ella solo sabe tratarlo mal. Como siempre, no responderé tus preguntas. Sólo una: Mata hombres tambien, pero ultimamente encuentro atractivo matar chicas. No, es broma. Dentro de poco comenzará a matar hombres, lo aseguro. Bueno, Itachi es un psicópata. Gracias por el alago (recordemos de quién es la personalidad), hacía tiempito no me lo decían. Te dejo vía libre a imaginar, alucinar, con saber qué seguirá. E intenta no hundirte en la frustración. Me gusta leer tus ideas originales y preguntas sin sentido. Espero te mejores pronto, Kta. Por cierto, no recuerdo haber visto la película. Intentaré verla. Saludos y mejorate.

**Bongio****:** No sé quien eres. Pero ya lo he preguntado y no me respondes. Disfruta el fic y felicitaciones por tu risa malvada. Saludos.

**Martha****:** Muchas gracias. ¿Eres nueva leyendo? Pues, bienvenida. Gracias por lo de 'buena historia', 'escribes muy bien' y el 'original'. Me encantaron. Muchas gracias.

**AlisBlack****:** La primera parte de la historia te impactó. Pues... acabas de impactarme. La primera parte era casi inocente. ¿Cómo pude impactarte? Y bueo, no creo que la canción haya sido inocente tampoco. Dulce quizás, puede llegar a serlo. Pero inocente, jamás. Y espero no tener las demoras que tuve con el anterior fic. Sería una catástrofe. Gracias por tus éxitos. Saludos y cudate.

**Ángel de la Oscuridad****:** Ohayo. Me alegro que te haya gustad la forma en que dejé la historia anterior. Quería causar ese efecto de... duda y curiosidad. Es algo que me gusta, jaja, me resulta divertido hacerlo. Y por cierto, mucho tiempo sin leerte. Una apreciasión volver a verte, Mitzuki-chan. Bueno, contestaré tus dudas. Primero: Es cierto, Deidara y Sasori eran niños del horfanato. Pero, esa es justamente una opción que dejé muy al aire. Pueden haber encontrado una escapatoria. Pueden haber huído antes. O pueden haber sido adoptados. ¿Cuál prefieres escoger? Yo no quiero tomar esa desición, a decir verdad, pasé el hecho por alto. Es extraño en mí, pero bueno. Y segundo: respecto a Sakura-chan, no sé bien a qué te refieres. Si es de acuerdo a los lobos, bueno, no se la comieron. Simplemente ella huyó a la ciudad. Y es por eso que Itachi la está buscando. Arigato por tus felicitaciones. Y juro no defraudarte en cuanto al encuentro entre ellos. Eres otra de las que detesta a Karin. Creo que por eso la guardé hasta el final. Realmente me desagada. Espero poder escribirte en estos días. Y sí, sé que por más que desaparezcas, cuento con tu apoyo. Muchisimas gracias. Saludos.

**Anzubrief****:** Ohayo. Me alegro que hayas leído mi otro fic, es muy bueno. Aparte, lo encuentro mejor. Sería un tanto inentendible este fic sin haber leído el otro. Que bueno que ames a Itachi. En cierta forma, yo tambien lo hago. Quizás de una manera más... artística que personal. Yo me hubiera sentido halagada tambien, pero es depende la situación. Quizás hubiera reaccionado como Sakura en un principio. Y luego me habría arrepentido. Jáh, me alegra que mi fic te haya enloqucido. Es un experimento mental mío, ¿sabías? Intenta que no te afecte demasiado o irás al psicólogo. Y me gusta que te encante. Actualizaré cada que pueda, lo prometo. Saludos.

**Natsumiuchiha****:** Que bueno que te haya encantado. Y si, estate segura de que Itachi la encontrará. Pero te diré algo que ya el resto de las chicas saben (creo que eres nueva, por eso te lo diré): Itachi jamás le haría daño a Sakura. La ama demasiado. Le sería imposible. Jaja, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Mis saludos.

**Sakurakunoichinopower****:** Em... Ohayo. Deberías calmarte, O.o Te hará bien. Y, eh, no, no me habías firmado en otro fic. Supongo que tampoco he visto mucho los comentarios. Pero me agrada el saber que lo has leído, tanto a este fic como a 'La canción del homicida'. Eres una de las tantas que cree injusto que Sakura se haya aterrorizado de Itachi, siendo ella quien lo convirtió en el magnífico asesino que es. Lo sé. Fue injusto. Pero el amor viene de la mano derecha con el dolor y de la mano izquierda con la injusticia. Por ende, no hice nada ilegal. Espero comprendas. No entendí mucho eso de 'una peli traumante al tipo Harry Potter'. ¿Te parece traumante Harry Potter? Yo lo encuentro demasiado... fantasioso. Me gusta, no lo niego. Me gusta ver a Harry Potter y ponerme en su lugar: siendo mitad bueno y mitad malo. Pero, bah, insuficiencias mías. Es un consejo, tómalo o déjalo, pero sí. Es mejor que leas el fic bien entrada la noche, luego de haber visto 'Mente siniestra'. Me la ha recomendado mi amiga, victima y aprendiz Kta. La he visto y me ha parecido realmente agradable. Podrías ver esa película y luego, colocando la canción de Within Temptation, 'A dangerous mind' (de la que supe su existencia gracias a Doncella-chan), para poner una atmósfera más psicópata al ambiente. Y podrías leerlo bien pausado. No sé, es una idea mía. Muchas chicas lo leen en las penumbas, cuando todos duermen. Jaja, se asustan. Pero eso es lo grandioso. Sentir el corazón salirse por tu garganta y tener las emociones de la victima y el victimario juntas. Sería espléndido si llegas a hacerlo. Lo de asustarte, bueno... Te recomiendo, si es que eres como yo, la película 'La llamada perdida'. Es japonesa y un poco pesada al principio. Pero suceden unas formas de morirse barbaras. Y el ir uniendo cabos hasta dar con una respuesta, es de mi agrado. Quzas te guste. Y sí, pasaré a Tobi. Pero como una víctima. Lo siento, cumple los estándares de una victima perfecta. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de Kaine? ¿Te refieres al ati-heroe de Spiderman? Ni idea, me gustaría me lo expliques. Bueno, espero otro comentario tuyo. Adiós, amenazadora semi anónima.

**A mi querida Rouce****:** Lo siento. Decidí poner ese enunciado en tu respuesta de review, ya que estaba leyendo un cuento de una amiga. Y decía 'mi querida Rouce'. Me pareció una señal a ti. Sí, lo cierto es que me faltan ganas. El escribir a veces se torna extenuante. Pero me agrada. Una afición bastante pesada a veces. Espero que este capítulo deje de prometer y demustre, jáh. Me ha dicho que quedó un poco vacío, por eso he escrito un gran capítulo. Espero te agade, Rouce. Y sí, estoy en lo mío. Puedo jurarte que cada vez que cruza una idea homicida por mi cabeza, me tiembla demasiado el pulso. Y según mi mejor amiga, me brillan demasiado los ojos. Pero creo que ya te lo he dicho. Lo cierto es que me emociono y me gustaría hacerlo realidad, pero no puedo. Hice una promesa. Me han hechado una cadena al cuello, Rouce. Y me han ameazado que si muerdo, seré lobo muerto. Así que debo intentar no matar (nadie dijo nada de herir). Bueno, espero hablemos pronto. Te espero, amiga.

**The shadow!****:** CHICAS, ÉL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO. Perdón, es que muchas me preguntan quién es el psicópata de los talones (te rebautizaron). Bueno, el capítulo anterior creo (creo, ojo) que te gustó. No me dijiste bien si sí o si no. Yo tampoco me maté en preguntarte. Pero bueno, algo más para que leas (si, este parrafito). La cosa es que últimamente estoy carente de imaginación... Y vos no ayudás. Ya no jugamos... y me aburro. ¡Me entretengo completando test! ¿Te parece algo inteligente? Voy a terminar como La Innombrable... Tsk. Lo que me faltaría. Bueno, más asesinatos. Disfrutá.

**A todos los que leen y no me dejan un review****:** No, seguramente no conozco a ninguno. O conozco a algunos, pero no estoy conciente de que leen mi bella historia. Bueno, quiero decirles algo. Apreciaría (demasiado, lo juro) que me dejaran un review. Hacer experimentos con mis instintos animales de supervivencia no ayuda si no tengo mucho público (espectadores, da igual). Por eso, quiero que me dejen un review. Prometo apreciarlos a todos y devolverlos. No hay ningún review que no aprecie (bueno, si, del Niño-Rata... pero esa es otra historia). Por favor. Sólo deben ir hasta el fondo de la página al terminar de leer y hacer clic en Go. Luego, me dejan su humilde comentario. Muchas gracias ;)

**Ahora sí, que empiece el juego...**

-

-

-

-

**x... Soy el caos ...x**

Itachi abrió sus ojos al escuchar demasiado ruido detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando al fin podía conciliar el sueño. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada revestida de blanco y miró el roloj digital sobre la mesa de luz. Las 7.30 de la mañana. Bufó, molesto, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la amohada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía oír del otro lado una serie de gritos y golpes no bien definidos. De seguro eran Deidara y Sasori peleando de nuevo.

Deidara y Sasori.

Deidara, un rubio completamente hiperactivo. Un tanto infantil, pero bastante serio en cuanto a su 'arte'. De cabello largo y enormes ojos celestes. Color del mar. Una risa lo suficientemente abrumadora y portador de un prototipo de palabra monosilábica al final de cada una de las oraciones que formulaba entre sus labios. 'Un'. Itachi podía asegurar que Deidara tenía esa forma de expresarse y esa apariencia inocente con el claro objetivo de confundir y despistar. ¿Quién creería que él, un inocente muchacho rubio de sonrisa contagiosa y enormes ojos expresivos podría llegar a ser 'el asesino de la sonrisa'? Itachi carcajeó. Sí, era un distintivo bastante idiota. Le encantaba hacer enojar a Deidara diciéndole así. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Se había ganado ese nombre. Deidara siempre que mataba, era a mujeres. A mujeres bellas. Y luego de ser dulce, cariñoso y demasiado romántico, les regalaba su última noche. Antes de matarlas, las besaba. Y luego, aún sin dar a conocer su secreto, las mataba y dejaba permanente esa expresión de paz y satisfacción. Esa sonrisa tan vulnerable.

Y luego, Sasori. Un pelirojo de ojos ámbares y una expresión de frialdad y paz que era imposible de igualar. De estatura un tanto pequeña y con la piel como la de un niño, daba una idea errónea de lo que en verdad era. Siempre calmo, con apenas muecas que mostraran su estado de ánimo o pequeñas oraciones sin sentido que quizás demostraban que en verdad sí hablaba. Ese joven, que apenas parecía un crío, fascinado por las marionetas parecía incapaz de matar o hacer daño a alguien. Jáh, otro error. Sasori era 'es asesino Filo'. Sí, otro nombre idiota. Pero, era otra cosa sin arreglo. Se lo había ganado. ¿Cómo demonios siempre tenía algo con filo a su alcance? Aún recordaba la primera vez que Deidara y él vieron a Sasori matar a alguien. En verdad les dio un escalofrío. Ver avanzar a ese pequeño cuerpo con cara de infante con un cuchillo paralelo a su cara y mostrado su mirada más amarilla de lo que debería ser, los aterró. Y ni hablar de la víctima. En cuestión de segundos, tenía cortes que ni siquiera habían podido observar.

Sintió el golpe de algo azotarse contra la puerta de su cuarto. Definitivamente, si no intervenía, Deidara haría explotar a Sasori. O Sasori cortaría en miles de pedazos a Deidara. Podían ser ambas tambien. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a un borde de ésta. Rascó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Interiormente se preguntó si era justo que siempre despertara tan temprano por culpa de esos dos. ¿Dónde habían quedado los muchachos del orfanato que él tanto odiaba? Deidara en ese tiempo disfrutaba de molestarlo. Hacerlo rabiar. Y hasta el día de hoy, Itachi se preguntaba como era que no lo había matado. Y Sasori... Oh, el de cambio más radical era Sasori. ¿Dónde demonios había quedado el muchachito inocente e introvertido al que muchas veces debía salvar de abusivos y burlas? Bufó, al sentir otro grito, más fuerte que los anteriores. Extrañamente, terminaba en 'Un'. Exactamente como estaba durmiendo, camió hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Y la abrió. Pudo ver un rubio aventando cosas contra un pelirojo que gruñía y esquivaba. Quedó de pie entre uno y otro. La pelea cesó.

**- Se puede saber—** -Itachi no terminó de articular palabra.

**- ¡Sasori no me deja salir, un!**

Itachi miró a Sasori con una ceja levantada inquisidoramente. Sasori chasqueó la lengua y miró a Deidara, como enviádole un mensaje. _Eres como una niña_. Itachi no quitaba la vista de Sasori, quién solo señaló al televisor. Itachi desvió la vista al aparato, para poder ver una noticia. Había toque de queda. Intentaban atrapar a los tres asesinos que atosigaban a la ciudad de Tokio. Es decir, ellos estaban en peligro. Sasori apagó el televisor y miró a Itachi. Este miró a Deidara. Y el rubio, se resignó a no mirar a nadie y cruzarse de brazos.

**- Sasori tiene razón...** –dijo Itachi, haciendo que Sasori sonriera orgulloso-**. Pero sería peligroso individualmente...**

Tanto Sasori como Deidara sonrieron. Itachi, como siempre, encontraba la razón.

**x...x**

Iban caminando traquilos por las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Tokio. Se veía tan agradable la noche. El viento fresco golpear sus rostros. Las pequeñas gotas de rocío humedecer sus cuerpos. Ah, era una buena noche. Deidara avazó unos pasos, en unos graciosos saltitos, y dio media vuelta hacia el pelirojo, que jugueteaba con sus manos, y al pelinegro, que caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Deidara volvió a mirar al frente, sonriente. La historia de ellos tres era rara. Ambos habían vivido en un mismo horfanato. Y se habían llevado muy mal. Deidara estaba en el grupo equivocado, siempre molestando a los más débiles. Itachi siempre estaba con Sakura, cuidandola de todos. Y Sasori, bueno... Él siempre estaba solo, paseando por los pasillos del hofanato, esquivando las miradas. Y ahora, sin ir más lejos, habían tomado caminos similares. Y se cuidaban las espaldas. Bufó. O quizás Sasori era el que siempre les cuidaba las espaldas a todos...

Algo tocó su espalda y giró bruscamente el rostro. Itachi sonrió al ver como Sasori suspiraba un tanto nervioso mientras Deidara lo sostenía por el cuello. No, de seguro Deidara se había perdido en ideas torpes del pasado o de lo que haría con su presa... y Sasori no pudo esperar a que el transe del rubio terminara. Oyó como Deidara se disculpaba y palmeaba la cabeza del pelirojo, quien comenzaba a decirle cosas como 'idiota' o 'cabeza hueca'. Intervino, antes de que comenzaran a pelearse de nueva cuenta. Pero unas risas se hicieron presentes y los tres giraron el rostro precipitadamente. Víctimas. Víctimas frescas, que se anticipaban a los hechos... Demasiado cerca para su propio bien.

Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes adolescentes hicieron su aparición. Un rubio de ojos celestes los encabezaba. Era seguido por dos muchachas y otro muchacho. Itachi degustó con ansias lo que sería el juego de esa noche. Observó a Sasori, que comenzaba a urgar en el bolsillo de su pantalón por la pequeña navaja que tenía. Magnum, de un bello color negro y un filo muy dificil de igualar. Seguramente la afilaba todas las noches. Luego miró a Deidara, que se estaba relamiendo los labios. Pudo ver, entre a espesura de la noche, que sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas. ¿Y él? Oh, los tres sabían bien que Itachi siempre tomaba en cuenta la situación. Le gustaba la sorpresa. Siempre le gustó.

Avanzaron tranquilos hasta el pequeño grupo de jóvenes. Sutilmente ocultos. Pero... Itachi vio algo que no le fue posible distinguir bien. De repente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Deidara observó a Sasori, intercambiando miradas de asombro, para luego mirar de nueva cuenta al pequeño grupo de jóvenes. Una cabellera rosada. Un par de ojos verdes. Y una sonrisa dificil de olvidar. _Sakura-chan_. Deidara decidió salir primero de su escondite. Sasori asintió, reteniendo a Itachi. No era lo mejor que perdiera la cabeza ahora. No era la mejor idea.

Deidara apareció delante de la otra muchacha que componía el grupo. Una jovencita de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura. Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar. A segundo, Sasori estaba sosteniendo del cuello a un castaño de ojos cafes que se demostraba asustado. E Itachi sostenía al rubio doblando sus brazos hacia la espalda. La pelirosa se mostraba desesperada. Gritaba los nombres de sus amigos. Pero no se movía de su lugar. Itachi pudo sentir el pánico rondando sobre ella. Y luchó contra sus propios instintos de ir y abrazarla, haciendole ver que todo estaba bien. Miró fijamente a Sakura, sin ser capaz de esquivar otra vez su mirada. Los ojos jades ahora se mostraban horrorizados.

**- I... Itachi...**

El rubio se revolvió, violento. De una forma sumamente bestial, profirió un grito. Un grito parecido al de un animal a punto de atacar. Y todos notaron como sus ojos se volvían de un color rojizo extraño. Pero Itachi no lo soltó. El rubio revolvió los brazos en un intento de ser soltado, para despues mirar fijamente a la pelirosada que ahora comenzaba a llorar del miedo.

**- ¡Corre, Sakura-chan! ¡Corre!**

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que huir. E Itachi, sin pensarlo, soltó al rubio para correr tras ella. Sasori y Deidara comenzaron a gritarle al Uchiha para que se detenga. Pero de nada sirvió. Entre los espesos árboles que conformaban ese parque, Itachi se había perdido. Persiguiendo a la chica que tanto tiempo había esperado volver a encontrar. Seguido por un rubio cabez hueca, que no sabía en el peligro que se estaba metiendo.

**x...x**

**- ¡Demonios!** –gritó Itachi, al darse cuenta que corría sin un rumbo fijo.

Golpeó una pared que estaba a su derecha. Estaba tan... frustrado. Sintió una respiración agitada que aceleró su pulso. Comenzó a recorrer esa calle desierta, intentando encontrar su objetivo. Podía percibir el aroma a terror en el aire. Pero... Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en uno de los callejones. Era sin salida. Fijó la vista ahí. Pudo ver un bote de basura en el suelo. Caminó hasta allí, sin poner demasiado énfasis. Quizás fuera ella, quizás no. Observó un mata de cabellos rosados en un rincón del callejón. Temblaba visiblemente. Caminó hasta allí y se arrodilló frente a Sakura. Acarició su cabello. Vio como comenzó a temblar más.

**- Te estuve buscando...** –le dijo con demasiada sinceridad. Quizás no era su plan pero... con ella, siempre se mostraba más débil y sumiso de lo que era.

**- No me toques** –dijo Sakura, golpeando la mano de Itachi hasta alejarla. El pelinegro la observó asombrado-**. No quiero oirte decir nada, déjame ir, por favor. O mátame de una vez, sea lo que sea.**

**- No quiero matarte... **–le dijo Itachi haciendo presión en sus puños recién formados. Esto no iba bien.

Sintió una presencia extra en ese callejón. Miró a Sakura, quién lloraba del puro miedo. Seguramente, tendría la oportunidad de verla en otra ocasión. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó. Luego se levantó y comenzó a avanzar a través del callejón. Se posicionó en la calle donde antes había estado. Giró, a mirar hacia el callejón, donde se sentía el miedo y el asombro correr de la mano. Vio un par de ojos jades brillar en la completa oscuridad. No hablo. Pero sus labios se movieron, sin formar el más mínimo sonido. _Te encontraré, Sakura-chan._ El pelinegro comenzó a caminar por la calle, hasta ver frente a él una figura poco conocida. Un rubio, de ojos celetes, con el rostro desencajado de la ira.

**- No tocarás a Sakura-chan.**

Itachi chasqueó la lengua. Recibiendo una amenaza, él. De seguro el rubio ese no sabía bien cómo era esto. De seguro no estaba conciente de quien era él. Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió de la forma más retorcida que pudo. Pudo ver como el rubio ese se revolvía ante su mirada.

**- No sé si en verdad sabes quién soy pero... Creo que te conviene no ponerme de malas...**

En un par de segundos, Itachi estaba detrás del rubio, apretando su cuello. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada sobre su mano. Carcajeó de una forma sumamente tenebrosa. Le gustaba tener ese efecto en las personas. Tenerlas bajo sí, temblorosas y asustadas. Jugueteó con el cuello moreno del rubio. Lo apretaba con fuerza y lo soltaba unos segundos luego, sintiendo la tos que el rubio daba. Parecía como un gruñido. Las manos del rubio se aferraron a su mano, intentando, en vano, de liberarse. No lo haría.

**- Por si no sabes, idiota **–comenzó a decir Itachi-**, yo a Sakura la conozco. Y... no debes amenazarme...**

El rubio subió la mirada hacia Itachi, de forma rencorosa. El moreno notó como del cuello del rubio colgaba un collar con la inicial N. Miró bien el rostro del rubio, reconociéndolo al instante. ¿Cuántos muchachos podía tener unas marcas en las mejillas con forma de bigotes? Casi ninguno, a excepción de él. Todavía recordaba lo malvado e inédito de el asunto de sus bigotes. Hidan ya desde ese entonces, con sus 12 años, era un psicópata. Al ver al niño tan bonito, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que hacerlo ver grotesco. De ahí los cortes en sus mejillas. Pero en vez de grotesco, se veía mucho más inocente y lindo de lo que ya era. Itachi sonrió.

**- Con que Naruto, ¿no?** –el rubio se tensó. Lo vio abrir la boca, pero no decir nada, y comprendió todo-**. Soy Itachi, me recuerdas...** –los ojos azules se abrieron completamente asombrados-**. Sí, me recuerdas.**

Apretó con fuerza el cuello moreno de Naruto y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana. Los ojos celestes se cerraron con fuerza al sentir el bruto contacto con su espalda. Lanzó un aullido de dolor al aire. E Itachi más se deleitó. Se agachó hasta poder tener la mirada celeste, dolorida, completamente a su merced. Frente a sus ojos oscuros. Y sonrió. Podía ver en esa mirada celeste temblorosa como el terror lo iba inundando todo. Sus labios temblaban, como queriendo susurrar alguna plegaria. Sacó de detro de su negro pantalón, en el bolsillo derecho, una pequeña cuchilla roja. Podía ver el brillo que desprendía la hoja. Sonrió. Con cuidado, acarició las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto con Skarlet. Sí, esa preciosa cuchilla que Sasori una vez le regaló. Vio como la piel morena se estremecía al frío contacto y se ponía rígida. Miedo. Miedo puro.

Naruto balbuceó algo inentendible, para luego desviar la vista hacia la salida del callejón. Todo completamente oscuro. Itachi desvió la vista hacia ese lugar. En cuestión de segundos recibió un golpe en el estómago, que le impidió moverse. Demonios, el pequeño Naruto había crecido. Antes de recibir una golpe en la espalda, propinado por una patada de Naruto, llegó a golpear la boca del estómago de el rubio. Puedo ver la mueca de dolor que cruzó la mirada del ojiceleste. Pero ninguno parecía capaz de resignarse. Todos los golpes que Naruto daba, Itachi los devolvía. Así, hasta que Naruto cayó al suelo sin poder ponerse de pie. Una rápida revisión a ambos daba a entender que Itachi no parecía tan herido como lo estaba Naruto. El rubio, en ese momento, daba lástima. Sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una desecha pared, de la que solo quedaban escombros. En su cuerpo podían verse varios cortes. La remera que traía estaba hecha trizas. Y en los jeans que llevaba, varios cortes, que dejaba a la vista piel herida. Sangrante. Y la mirada celeste fijada en Itachi, mostrando la fusión del cansancio, la rendición y el terror mismo. Los lentos pasos de Itachi mostraban la satisfacción al haber tenido una víctima tan completamente dispuesta a darle el factor sorpresa que él tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Más de una hora de lucha. Donde ni uno ni el otro se dieron por vencidos. El comienzo de una sonrisa sincera se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Itachi. Sería difícil dejarlo irse.

**- I—Itachi...** –la mirada oscura se posó sobre el rostro cansado de Naruto, que mostraba una sonrisa-**. Promete que... no herirás a Sakura-chan...**

**- No lo haré**

**- Sé que la amas... Siempre... lo supe... No la hieras... Eres un Uchiha, ¿no? **–Naruto carcajeó en su deplorable estado-**. Los Uchihas nunca faltan sus palabras... **

Itachi quedó de pieda frente a Naruto. Los ojos negros, abiertos enormemente, miraban a los celestes de su ex compañero de infancia. Uno de los tantos que había acabado. Y podía ver la rendición en sus movimientos completamente opacos de vida. Y podía ver el sufrimiento en cada respiración entrecortada que daba. Y podía ver la entrega en sus ojos. La de su vida y la de la vida de esa muchacha de cabellos rosas que tanto amaba. Por primera vez, en cierta forma, se sentía arrepentido de haber comenzado un juego que no quería terminar.

Naruto miraba a Itachi, que estaba de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo. Absorto. Y sonrió. Esos ojos negros, siempre tan... razonables. Tan hundidos en su propia oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Itachi se estaba arrepintiendo. Había tocado la única fibra sensible dentro de esa fiera que se dejaba llevar por los instintos. Dentro de ese hombre, con alma de lobo. Siempre listo para cazar. Justo ahora, que se daba por vencido. Apretó el cierre de sus ojos. Por su mente pasaron sus amigos. Shikamaru. Esperaba que, si es que había muerto, no hubiera sufrido tanto como él ahora. Y Hinata. Esa chica. Era rara por momentos o de más de vergonzosa... pero la había amado tanto. Solo rogaba ir al mismo lugar que ella cuando todo terminara. Abrió sus ojos demostrando la desición que lo apoderó por unos minutos. Si es que recordaba bien. Si es que recordaba bien. Con sus últimas fuerzas, movió rápidamente su brazo derecho hasta detenerlo en la sien izquierda del Uchiha. Y lo sintió. La fría y afilada hoja de la cuchilla estrellarse contra su pecho. Cortar la piel, con demasiada lentitud. La sangre brotar de la herida, sin detenerse. Haciendo arder a su paso. Dolía, dolía tanto. Gruñó, para mirar fijo al Uchiha. Los ojos negros, mirando sorprendidos la herida. Los labios enteabiertos de el moreno, por donde escapaba la respiración acelerada. Y el rubio sonrió. Itachi aprendía de sus errores, nunca volvía a suceder lo mismo. Los ojos negros se desviaron de esos ojos celestes, para ver a su lado el brazo derecho de Naruto. Apuntando a su sien, como si una pistola fuese.

**- Bang **–fue lo último que dijo el rubio. Y sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

Itachi se dejó caer al suelo. Lo había matado, en un estado inconciente. Había reaccionado a un tonto juego. Naruto y sus juegos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Podía ver el cuerpo de el rubio ojiazul frente a él, perdiendo el color de su piel. Sin el brillo en sus ojos. Y con el filo de su cuchilla rojiza en medio del corazón. Demasiada sangre. De repente se sintió mareado. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Y sin saber como... Cerró sus ojos. Y se desmayó.

**x...x**

En su infancia, Itachi era un niño completamente abandonado del mundo. No solo por el hecho de que era huerfano a causa de un accidente automovilístico que le costó la vida a sus padres. Al severo Fugaku y a la bella Mikoto. Y solo con 8 años, aprendió lo duro de la vida. Pero no eran esas sus razones. Todo el mundo sabía que él, Itachi Uchiha, era muchacho de pocas relaciones. Naruto lo sabía.

Una sola vez había tratado con él. Y a causa de fuerzas mayores. Pein, el muchacho más grande del horfanato y el más peligroso, lo buscaba para golpearlo. Razones desconocidas. A Pein le gustaba atormentar a los menores. Naruto en ese entonces tendría unos 9 años, por lo que Itachi habría tenido 11. El rubio pasó corriendo por los pasillos del horfanato, hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta. Y entró. Al cerrarla tras de sí, sintió un completo escalofrío. Esa mirada gélida, color negro, estaba posada en él.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? **–dijo el pequeño Itachi, completamente carente de emociones al hablar.

Naruto tragó sonoro. Muchos hablaban de él como el niño demonio, que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a todos. Y su mirada, su foma de hablar, no decían lo contrario. Pero, ¿entonces porqué Sakura se juntaba con él? El rubio se dejó resbalar por la puerta, hasta sentarse en el suelo y abrazar sus rodillas.

**- Me iré pronto... Sólo quiero que Pein no me encuentre.**

Itachi caminó hasta donde Naruto estaba sentado y lo miró fijo. Se arrodilló delante de él, para tener esa mirada celeste a la merced de sus ojos negros. Pudo ver al rubio temblar. Frunció el seño y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

**- ¿No tienes miedo a que Itachi oni-san te haga daño?** –dijo, realmente furioso el moreno.

Naruto lo observó con sus enormes ojos color celeste. Las marcas en sus mejillas, probocadas por Hidan le daban otro toque inocente. Definitivamente, parecía estar hablando con un niño menor a unos 9 años. Y entonces, río. Sí, Naruto río. Y se sintió... ultrajado por esa falta de respeto hacia él. Itachi Uchiha, soportando las risas de un niño. Tembló de ira.

**- ¿Por qué debería temerte? **–dijo Naruto, seguro de sí mismo, descolocando a Itachi de su lugar-**. Si Sakura-chan te tiene confianza, quiere decir que no me harás nada. ¿No es así?**

El pequeño Itachi Uchiha pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. Y perdió sus orbes negras en el infinito que demostraban las celestes del otro niño. Un par de años menor que él, y con mayor razonamiento que todo el horfanato. Era increíble. Demostró esa sonrisa prepotente, que tanto odiaba por momentos.

**- No lo haría nunca. Palabra de Uchiha... **–Naruto miró espectante al moreno y éste se puso de pie**- ...y un Uchiha nunca falta a su palabra.**

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el rubio estaba de pie frente a él. Dio una sonora carcajada y lo miró con sus ojos celestes. Itachi jamás quitó la vista de él. El rubio asintió, para luego dar un leve golpecito con un par de dedos en su sien izquierda y luego abrir la puerta de su cuarto, para salir corriendo por los pasillos del orfanato. Había hecho una promesa con otro niño que no era Sakura. Un niño con quien, de seguro, no volvería a hablar. Como sucedía con todos.

Y en su mente, se guardaba el _'bang'_ que Naruto dijo al golpear su sien, para sellar la promesa. Que forma tan torpe y original de creer en él.

**x...x**

Abrió sus ojos, un tanto cansado. De un salto, quedó sentado. Miró a su alrededor. Era su cuarto. Era el departamento. Estaba en su cama. Miró a la mesa de luz, alterado. Pudo ver a su cuchilla completamente bañada en sangre. Tambien un pequeño dije a su lado, muy parecido una N. Se tomó la cabeza y suspiró, rendido. Se había desmayado. Por primera vez, se desmayaba viendo sangre que no fuera la suya o la de Sakura. Daba vergüenza. Desvió la vista hacia la enorme ventana que conformaba su cuarto. Su respiración acelerada dejaba perdida en la nada la idea de que él era un asesino serial. El castigador. Revolvió sus cabellos negros, desarmando la coleta en que siempre lo recogía. Y miró la luna. El brillo espectacular que brindaba era atónito con la idea de sentirse sucio. Había faltado a su palabra. Por primera vez en su vida.

Y por primera vez, al igual, observó el cielo en su contexto. No solo la enorme luna. Sino tambien las estrellas. Entre las cuales, una se destacaba. Itachi detestaba sentirse como un niño, pero deseaba que esa estrella fuera Naruto. Velando por... alguien. Por Sakura. O dándole a entender con su brillo que lo perdonaba. Que en realidad, sabía que no había querido huir de su palabra como Uchiha. Bufó, molesto. Era idiota creer, como un niño, que los espíritus iban al cielo y se convertían en estrellas. Al igual que creer que se convertían en mariposas. O que recreaban otra vida, un más allá. Respuestas de la vida, lo otro despues de la muerte, a lo que él no creía. Nunca creyó. Pero a veces le interesaba realmente saber qué sucedería. Y si acaso... Naruto. ¿Podría ser una estrella, una mariposa? ¿O acaso estaría viviendo una mejor vida en otro tipo de espacio surreal?

Sacudió su cabeza. Era Naruto, despues de todo. Había dado su vida por proteger a Sakura, por tomar tiempo. Por... Sí, por Sakura. Sakura-chan, esa muchachita que tan enloquecido lo tenía. Esa mujer de enormes ojos jades que él no vio madurar completamente. Esa que lo había vuelto un caos. Sí, Itachi Uchiha se calificaba como caos. Promulgando la libertad de expresión. Con su 'arte', como Sasori y Deidara decían. Y le gustaba variar, cambiar drásticamente todo. Por algo adoraba tanto el factor sorpresa. Pero promulgaba el egoísmo, queriendo a Sakura solo para él. Y la cruel anarquía, el hacer lo que quiere porque quiere y cuando quiere. Siempre que ese querer esté involucrado con ella.

Sí, Itachi era el caos. Por eso había matado a Naruto, sin haberse dado cuenta de sus actos. Por eso se había desmayado. Por eso perseguía a Sakura. Por eso, desde el principio, tanto se había enamorado de ella. Siempre había tenido el caos dentro de sí. Pero nunca supo liberarlo. Sakura se lo enseñó. Sakura era la madre del caos.

Sakura era la libertad que el caos tanto peregrinaba.

Ella era la libertad que Itachi perseguía, que buscaba.

Itachi era el caos.


	3. La salvación

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Hay asesinatos, mucha sangre y sentimientos a flor de piel. Me gusta experimentar con esto. Si te dan vómitos o nauseas, no lo leas. Si quieres leerlo, pese a mis advertencias, queda claro que te lo dije.

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san. Me han dicho la Itachi de la nueva era (gracias, jah). Me han dicho que soy la antinomia de Hinata. Pero... bueno, no, en sí Naruto no me pertenece. Una pena, ¿no?

**Notas de autor:** Tardé, como siempre. No puedo no tardar. Debo pensar bien qué hacer y acomodar las ideas de mi cerebro. Porque tengo ideas, neh. Además de, claro, una vida social. Esta semana la empleé mucho con mis amigos. Y disfruté de pensar. Pensar a mis anchas, eh. Nada de pensar solo cosas meramente actuales... Pensé sobre cosas pasadas y cosas que podrían ser futuras. Además de que vi a unos amigos que hacía tiempo no veía y mi 'Asesino de la cuchara' vino a verme. Y the Shadow ya no juega conmigo, así que estoy un poco carente de sentido común. Pero ahora, por eso estoy escribiendo y escuchando musica. El tema musical de hoy es 'Stand in the rain' de Superhick. Sí, estoy un poco melodramática. El pensar no me hace muy bien por momentos, así que me tomo este tiempito para descarrilarme a lo realmente interesante. Mi instinto asesino, mi instinto animal. Como un lobo. Que poco a poco, va empeorando.

**Anzubief****:** Me alegro mucho de que el cpítulo anterior te haya gustado. Estaba en duda si subirlo o no. Pero al recibir tu cometario, me sentí un poco más segura de porqué lo había subido. Bien, el encuentro con Naruto fue crucial. Tenía que colocar que Itachi no es solamente un asesino si escrúpulos, sino que tiene algo de sentimentalismo, como todo ser humano. Y por lo del encuentro poco duradero con Sakura, pues... nada raro. Una avivación del sentimiento que ya tenía. Además, (contando que yo soy Itachi e Itachi es yo) me ha pasado eso hace poco. Tecnicismos que un día explicaré a fondo. Y, bueno... sí, es cierto, cuida tu salud mental. No quiero perderte como lectora, porque te has encerrado en un psiquiátrico. ¿Has estado pensando como serías de psicópata asesina? No sé si tomarlo como mala señal o como buena. No, es algo bueno. De todas formas, no debes buscar la contextura física ni el perfil de uno. Sacando de que mis ideas en este fic, las plasma Itachi; si es que alguna vez me vieras en persona, verías que soy más parecida a una muñeca de porcelana que a un asesino en serie. Pero sé los puntos de colisión dentro de la mente humana capaces de volver loco a alguien. Y estáte segura, aún no he hecho nada. Pero si tocan a la gente que quiero, deberían estar concientes de que no terminará bien la jornada. Así que sabes el porqué Itachi es como es; ha heredado mi forma de ser. El como murió Naruto no es tan difícil de comprender. Había hecho la misma acción que de pequeño, cuando selló la promesa con Itachi. Pero Itachi no vuelve a caer en el mismo error. Por eso, reaccionó al golpe en su sien y atacó inconcientemente. Nada fuera de lo común, cuando siempre te llevas por instintos. Gracias por tus alagos hacia mi fic. Quizás no me he dado cuenta, pero si tu crees que mi fic es todo eso... Pues, muchas gracias. Seguiré el fic, pero ten en cuenta que las formas de persuasión de Itachi no te servirán conmigo. ;) Practicamente la he inventado yo. Nos veremos, tomodachi. Saludos.

**Bongio****:** Sí, me he dado cuenta que te gusta el anonimato. Me has tenido desde hace un mes con las ganas de asesinarte por esquivar mis preguntas. Y, exactamente, me refería a eso con saber quién eres. Quería saber tu nombre, tu edad y lugar de procedencia. Nada extraño. Tu obsesión por Sasuke es comprensible, ya que yo la tuve. Y de lo más fuerte. De todas formas, gracias por contestar, tardíamente, mi pregunta. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Saludos.

**Banex****:** Ohayo, niña. Jáh, la idea exactamente era esa. Que te aterrorizara leerlo. Lo cierto es que pocas veces tengo esas reacciones en la gente por este medio. Las he obtenido más bien a base del cara a cara. Soy aterradora cuando quiero. Y por el demorarme en actulizar, es normal en mí. Siempre actualizo tarde. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. E intentaré no demorarme. Saludos.

**Haru-chan****:** Hola de nuevo, niña. Adoro ver tu emoción por un nuevo capítulo, es tierno en cierta forma. Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado y que la parte de Naruto haya sido tu favorita. Es en la que más me he esforzado por describir. Muy triste, ¿no? Deberé cosiderar poner en advertencias que tengan un pañuelo al lado. Oh, y disculpame por creerte niño. Es que tengo un amigo que se dice Haru y, buee... el error siempre está presente. Desde ahora sabré que te llamas Haruka. Saludos niña, hasta la proxima.

**Isaku-93****:** Martha-chan, muchas gracias por decirme eso. De verdad, muchas gracias. ¿Eres gran admiradora de mis obras? Pues, me alagas. Pocas me dicen eso, así que muchas gracias. Gracias por interesarte en mi y en mis escritos. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

**Rouce-chan****:** Jah, me alegra que te haya gustado el enunciado. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. A decir verdad, es cierto. A la mayoría de la gente se le dificulta. Pero bueno, creo que es una especie de cualidad que tengo. Me siento delante del computador y apenas pienso en el fic, comienzan a temblarme las manos. Y me desato en escribir y escribir lo que haría. Es decir, lo que haría Itachi. Creo que es una especie de control. Magnum saldrá en varios capítulos, igual que Skarlet. Porque es una marca de nosotras y se me hace interesante poder incluirlas. Así que espero lo disfrutes.

**Queenpainalone****:** Pues la verdad, gracias por dejar tu review. Lo sucedido con Naruto, bueno... En verdad sí, fue conmovedor. Y melodramático. Quise ponerlo justamente porque me siento así. Un tanto melodramática. Además de que, bueno, el fic necesitaba algo de sentimientos extra aparte del amor y las ganas de matar. Espero te haya agradado y pueda tener más noticias sobre ti. Saludos y disfruta del capi.

**Krencita-seijun****:** ¿Super kawaii? Jajaja, me has tomado por sorpresa. Y lo del kawaii... creo que lo intuía xD. El capítulo este pues, espero que tenga conclusiones igual de interesantes en ti como el anterior. Me gusta que disfrutes mis capítulos. Y dejes de lado ese miedo de que voy a matar a alguien (no lo has dicho, pero sé que lo piensas u.ú). ¿Quieres que Deidara-san te asesine? Por Dios... Eres otra de las que piden que maten. Bueno, veré si puedo cumplir tu capricho :P. Y por lo de matar a Sai... ¡estoy en el proceso! Jajaja, saludos, niña. No veremos.

**Karu-chan****:** Las ansias... Son malas compañías. No vaya a ser que de un momento a otro te pongas ansiosa y quieras matarme para poder saber qué es lo que sucederá xD. El encuentro con Sakura lo sentí poco, creo que lo haré más interesante la próxima. Y por lo de Naruto, ;) gracias. Fue un sobre esfuerzo. Quería más sentimientos en el fic. Quería expresarme un poco. Lo seguiré, jaja. Nos leemos.

**Thebettersanimes****:** ¿Acaso has dejado reviews? Te pido mil disculpas. No los he visto. Quizas he saltado reviews, como con muchas chicas. Disculpame. La proxima, recuentaré todos los reviews, uno por uno, y tendrás siempre tu respuesta. Por favor, sigue opinando. Me gusta cuando la gente me da animos :).

**x.-Kta-.x****:** Sabría que se te caería el mundo encima. Debí avisarte previamente, ¿no? Para que no te sintieras tan perdida. No fue intencional, no tiene nada que ver con que seas mi victima... Lo maté porque creí que era el correcto para despertar en Itachi-kun un sentimiento completamente diferente a los que ya mostraba. Quería que Itachi se sintiera perdido y un poco débil de espíritu. Es justamente ese el punto de colisión en el que estoy y quería que mi personaje lo sintiera un poco. Por eso disculpas, la proxima mataré a otro que te de rabia. Y sí, la historia de Itachi-kun y Naruto-chan suena melodramática, penosa y conmovedora. Ambos confiaron en personas totalmente diferentes. Es decir, ¿quién confiaría (en este caso, poniendo a Itachi como yo y a Naruto como tu) en una niña con misantropía y desprecio hacia casi toda la gente? ¿Y quién podría pensar que esa niña confiaría, acaso, en una muchacha hiperactiva y de humor positivo? Nadie. Y quería demostrar que se puede. Algo complicada la situación, lo sé. Y sí, Sakura los terminó uniendo. Es extraño... Pero me di cuenta de una situación parecida con una muchacha demasiado diferente a mi. Y ambas estamos unidas por ser amigas de otra chica. -.- Que tema difícil. No responderé tus preguntas. Ya he dicho que eso de los personajes, lo tomen como si... Como si los hubieran adoptado, no lo sé. No me gusta pensar en una remota idea dificultosa. Piensala tú por mí. Hinata y Shikamaru... pues, les perdoné la vida y dejé que huyeran. En este capítulo está. Y por Sakura... ¿Crees que teniendo miedo hacia alguien, serías capaz de acercarte a esa pesona y hacerle 'algo', teniendo la remota posibilidad de que despierte y haga contigo lo que le plazca? No lo creo. Lo dejo en duda. ¬¬ ¿Porqué preguntas cosas sobre la continuación del fic, neh? Sabes que no las responderé. Y sí, me gusta como llegar a reventarte la cabeza pensando en una solución, pero... Nah, sigue haciendolo, me gusta eso de ti. Y sí, a ti también intentaré cumplirte el capricho de que te mate Sasori. No lo sé. Y tus respuestas... Jah, las responderé cuando el fic termine. Es decir... te quedan 9 u 8 capítulos para que te responda algo. Itachi (yo) somos el caos. Sakura la libertad. Y Naruto fue la libre expresión. ¿Te gusta, neh? Jajaja, suerte con tu resfriado. Saludos.

**Z.mari****:** Ohayo. Bueno, creo que Sakura... aún le teme. No lo sé, me confundo a mí misma x.X Pero la entiendo, recreemos que no es bello tener un muchacho a tu lado, sabiendo que mató a mucha gente (no es bello para la gente normal, a mi me encantaría). He encontrado el equilibrio y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Creí que nadie lo vería. Muchas gracias, oneesan. La idea no es que muera o no todo el mundo. La idea es que mis dedos dejen de doler a horrores. Actualizaré siempre que pueda, hermana. Nos leeremos

**Namine1993****:** Gracias por las felicitaciones. Lo de las imágenes... jaja, si, es un poco cierto. Me gusta imaginarlas. Creo que es eso. Y lo de Naruto, sí, ha sido 'tierno'. Me alegra que te gustara. Por cierto, buen fic el de los vampiros. Me gusta y quiero que lo sigas, ¿neh? Saludos y recuerdos.

**FershaRyukaze****:** Pobre Naruto-chan... ¿Tu también llorarás su muerte? Neeeh, que no ha muerto en serio, solo en mi fic. Gracias por la felicitación. A decir verdad, creo que fue el capítulo más largo que escribí. Suerte para ustedes, a mi los dedos me duelen. Y deja de sentimentalismos. A ver, si dejas de llorar, te prometo escribir un fic con Naruto de asesino. ¿Neh, te gusta? Hinata y Shikamaru... Bueno, leeras aquí eso. Y la conti, está en espera xD. Nos vemos.

**The Shadow****:** Sigo con mi queja, ya no jugás conmigo al juego de los asesinatos. Y eso es feo u.ú. Bueno, me felicitaste :D. Dijiste que el capítulo anterior estaba 're bueno' (lo tomo como un alago, porque siempre me decías 'bueno' solo). Por eso... bueno, voy a matar más. Porque Macarena no me deja matar en seriiio... u.ú. Así que okey, sigo escribiendo. Saludos y... ¿Querés un abrazo? :3 I want a huuuuuuuuuug... xD. Saludos.

**A todos los que leen y no me dejan un review****:** No, seguramente no conozco a ninguno. O conozco a algunos, pero no estoy conciente de que leen mi bella historia. Bueno, quiero decirles algo. Apreciaría (demasiado, lo juro) que me dejaran un review. Hacer experimentos con mis instintos animales de supervivencia no ayuda si no tengo mucho público (lectores, da igual). Por eso, quiero que me dejen un review. Prometo apreciarlos a todos y devolverlos. No hay ningún review que no aprecie (bueno, si, del Niño-Rata... pero esa es otra historia). Por favor. Sólo deben ir hasta el fondo de la página al terminar de leer y hacer clic en Go. Luego, me dejan su humilde comentario. Muchas gracias ;)

**Empezemos a jugar...**

-

-

-

-

**x... La salvación ...x**

Le dolía la cabeza. Y mucho. ¿Cómo es que luego de ese incidente con Naruto, no haya podido ni siquiera salir de su cuarto? No, en verdad no era solo Naruto. Era el hecho de haber visto a Sakura tan aterrada por su culpa. Casi clamando que la deje libre. ¿Por qué se sentía triste, si ya sabía que ella le temía? Quizás había guardado un poco de esperanzas. Y como un niño, creía que lo seguiría queriendo. Bufó, y miró por la ventana. ¿Quién podría quererlo a él? Un asesino. Un castigador.

Sintió unos toquidos en la puerta y giró el rostro hasta colocarla en su enfoque visual. A los segundos, Deidara y Sasori avanzaban dentro de su cuarto hacia él. Ambos de pie a su lado, sintió un leve deje de repulsión. ¿Acaso ver a Sakura en ese estado había hecho que él quisiese dejar todo lo que gozaba, lo que disfrutaba hacer? Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, que enseñaba una Luna vacía. Sin brillo. Sólo presente. Sasori y Deidara no se movieron de allí. Él sabía que querían reprocharle. Lo que había hecho era una locura. Una locura por la que ellos fueron corriendo tras de él, y por ende... se quedaron sin víctimas. Y Deidara detestaba quedarse sin algo por culpa del Uchiha. Pero, a diferencia de siempre, esta vez no sucedió.

**- Te encontraste con ella, ¿no, un?** –dijo el rubio, sentándose en el suelo, a un costado de la cama. Itachi asintió**- ¿Y por qué no estás con ella, un?** –preguntó otra vez.

Itachi se crispó unos momentos y sintió la poca esperanza irse de su cuerpo- **Ella me tiene miedo...**

Una voz ajena surcó el silencio, dandoles a entender que Sasori tambien escuchaba esa conversación y no estaba ahí por mero apoyo al rubio- **Es razonable... No es algo normal enterarte que la persona que más quieres es un asesino a sangre fría... Ella es alguien no tan...** –y se cayó. Ambos pudieron ver como el Uchiha se recostaba sobre la cama y les daba la espalda. Seguramente, dolía más de lo que creían. Ambos se fueron, dejando al moreno pensar. Vagar en sus cavilaciones.

**- No quiero que me tema...** –dijo el muchacho de mirada azabache, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Por delante de sus ojos cerrados pasaron Naruto y Sakura. Ella alejándose, aterrorizada. Corriendo, mientras él gritba su nombre para que no se fuera. Y luego pareció Naruto. El rubio tenía sangre en todo el cuerpo. Y escurría sangre por la cabeza. Quizo acercarse a ayudarlo, pero el rubio murió al instante. En sus ojos celestes, estaba el reflejo de su rostro sonriente. Abrió subitamente los ojos y profirió un grito de terror. Tan sólo habian pasado 30 minutos. Por esa razón no quería dormir. Las pesadillas lo asediaban. Se levantó de su penosa cama y se comenzó a desvestir. Quería salir a la calle. Quería que la Luna tuviera de nuevo un brillo. Quería no pensar.

**x...x**

Caminaba por las vacías calles de Tokio. Frío y soledad se escondían debajo de su piel. Caminaba por el mismo parque donde habían encontrado dos noches atrás a Sakura y a sus amigos. Del mismo donde Naruto corrió por Sakura y dejó su vida a un lado. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Paso tras paso, las cosas parecían empeorar y no mejoraban. Pero había visto a Sakura, ¿no? Sabía que ella estaba ahí. En esa ciudad. Y que la encontraría. Pasó a un lado de un banco, donde había una muchachita de cabello oscuro sentada. No prestó atención y siguió su camino. Al segundo, algo tiraba de la manga de su camisa para que se detuviera. Dio media vuelta y vio la mirada de la muchacha sobre él. Ella lo detenía.

**- ¿Pero que demo—?** –quedó mudo al ver la mirada de dolor que ella le entregaba. Le dio pena. Por primera vez, sintió pena por alguien más que Sakura.

**- Satsujin-kun** –dijo ella con voz débil, a él se le disparó el corazón por la adrenalina**-. Quiero hablar con usted, por favor.**

Itachi caminó con ella hasta la banca y tomó asiento. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan aterrado. ¿Acaso esa niña inocente no lo era y conocía la verdad? No podían detenerlo, no ahora. Debía ver a Sakura antes. Miró a su lado, como la muchacha de piel blanca y ojos de la misma tonalidad observaba el suelo. Jugaba con sus manos. Claramente estaba nerviosa. Suspiró. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en verdad había dicho 'Satsujin-kun'? Satsujin era asesino. Demonios... Esa niña lo sabía.

**- ¿Qué quieres, acaso te has perdido? Creo que te equivocas de persona** –dijo levantándose, dispuesto a marcharse.

La ojiblanca ni se inmutó, solo comenzó a hablar-** La verdad, no sé porqué sentí la necesidad de hablar con usted. Siento la perdida de Naruto, ¿sabe? Yo lo amaba... **–sollozó un poco y suspiró-**. No, en verdad todavía lo amo. Y me siento mal sabiendo que no se lo dije, pero... al mismo estoy bien, pues murió haciendo lo que siempre hizo. Cuidando a sus amigos.**

Itachi miró sin entender a la muchacha. Era realmente increíble que ella le hablara así y sin razones aparentes. Es decir, no veía policías ni nada que fuera amenazante. Solo ella, sentada en la banca, hablando sobre lo que sentía hacia el rubio. Se volvió a sentar y la miró. No entendía porqué pero... no le gustaba que ella se sintiera así de insignificante. Parecía realmente sufrida. Como si lo que dijera la estuviera ahogando y solo quisiera descargarse hablando con alguien. Suspiró.

**- ¿Y porqué me lo dices a mí? **–soltó sin delicadeza.

**- Porque usted fue quien lo mató, Satsujin-kun. Y quiero absolverlo de culpa. Sé que no era su intención... **–Itachi parpadeó confundido, ella soltó una sonrisita infantil-**. A decir verdad, dudé que fuera a herir a Naruto. Cuando vio a Sakura-chan usted... Usted simplemente lució como un niño desauciado. Parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Quizás por eso corrió tras de ella. Y Naruto tras de usted, creyendo que la heriría. Sus amigos nos dejaron, y corrieron tras de usted, pues notaron lo mal que estaba. Mi amigo y yo no supimos que hacer. Sólo nos gritaron que no estuvieramos allí cuando ellos volvieran. Y nosotros les gritamos que estaba a salvo el secreto **–la mirada de la muchacha se posó en los ojos negros de él**-. No puedo decirle que no tengo miedo. A decir verdad, lo tengo. Pero hablé con mi amigo y me dijo que hiciera lo que creía correcto. Yo creí correcto venir a hablar con usted. Sé que seguramente, le ha dado una fuerte carga matar a Naruto.**

Itachi suspiró, para lanzar al aire**- Lo fue... Lo conocía desde pequeño...**

**- ¿Y porqué lo mató? **–dijo la ojiblanca, sin rencor en la voz.

**- No lo hice con las intenciones de matarlo... Actué por impulso, ya que me estaba dando por vencido antes siquiera de herirlo de gravedad. Él se ganó la muerte... Él hizo que reaccionara sin siquiera darme cuenta.**

La ojiblanca asintió, como si comprendiera todo-** Naruto-kun era de esas personas que no dejan que el resto se rinda... Todos estabamos con él ese día, ya que había logrado su sueño y estaba estudiando para poder ser abogado. La verdad, nos sorprendió. Pero... luego...**

**- Lo maté** –dijo Itachi, sosteniendo la cabeza contra sus manos. A los segundos, sintió una mano ajena recorriendo su cabello y acariciándolo. Gruñó un poco ante el contacto.

**- No lo culpo. Matar debe ser difícil. Ver a alguien que no conoces, acabar con sus sueños y metas. Pero tiene cara de buen hombre, Satsujin-kun. ¿Puede contarme por qué mata?**

Itachi abrió los ojos asombrado. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. Era la primera vez que, realmente, alguien se preocupaba por el Itachi real y no el Itachi dominado por sus ansias de matar. Suspiró y asintió. Se recostó sobre las piernas de la ojiblanca, sin preguntar si podía. La muchacha no se quejó y él sintió como las caricias proseguían.

**- La primera vez que maté fue por proteger a Sakura-chan **–la ojiblanca asintió-**. Un muchacho le robaba sus cosas y yo la defendí luego. Y más de la mayoría fue por eso... Siempre la causa era Sakura-chan. Era protegerla, ayudarla. Hacer que viva. Que subsista y no sentirme tan perdido. Ella era la única que creía en mí... Era la única que confiaba en mí. Era mi luz.**

La ojiblanca asintió y detuvo las caricias. En realidad, ese hombre no era malo. Simplemente quería salvar lo que quería. La única luz que lo iluminó un poco. Esa era su única motivación. Sonrió. En realidad, era similar a Naruto. Ambos tenían una meta para hacer lo que hacían. Y se planteaba la idea de que si Naruto hubiera sido el asesino, Itachi habría dado su vida tambien por Sakura-chan. Suspiró un poco. Y luego siguió con las caricias que había dejado de hacer.

**- Lo entiendo, Satsujin-kun.**

Itachi bufó- **Dime por mi nombre.**

La ojiblanca sonrió-** Prefiero decirle Satsujin-kun, así nadie lo reconocería luego... **–Itachi chasqueó la lengua-**. Yo soy Hinata, si es que quiere saberlo.**

Itachi asintió- **Hina-chan... Gracias por escucharme.**

Hinata sonrió- **Satsujin-kun... Yo hablaré con Sakura-chan, y cuando lo haga, quiero que me devuelva un favor.**

- **Lo que quieras **–dijo Itachi, mirándola a los ojos.

**-De acuerdo **–dijo ella sonriente, haciendo que Itachi se sentara y levantándose para marcharse-**. Nos vemos dentro de dos lunas** –y así, se marchó.

**x...x**

Itachi dejó pasar dos fases de la Luna. Cuando esta esperadamente se volvió Llena por segunda vez, fue al parque. Caminó tranquilo, sintiendo el frío colarse por su piel. Viendo su cálido aliento arremolinarse y volverse una pequeña niebla ante él. Su corazón palpitaba agitadamente. _Dokun. Dokun. Dokun._ La vio sentada en el misma banca que la vez anterior. Suspiró tranquilo. Por lo menos ella estaba ahí. Camino tranquilo, suspirando, e intentando controlar sus palpitaciones. Se detuvo un par de pasos antes y la miró. Con la cabeza levemente gacha, jugando con sus manos, y tarareando una canción que no llegaba a identificar. Sonrió, con demasiada naturalidad.

**- Hola Hina-chan** –dijo en un tono tranquilo de voz.

**- Satsujin-kun...** –dijo, sin levantar la vista.

Itachi se sentó a su lado. No la miró. Sólo miró el suelo. Sintió como una leve brisa mecía sus cabellos. Una brisa helada. Aspiró con fuerza, mientras a su mente acudían momentos de cuando él y Sakura subían a la terraza del horfanato en invierno. Exaló el aire, sintiendose melancólico y un poco triste. Sintió un golpecito ligero en su hombro y volteó, para ver a Hinata sonriendo con un poco de dolor. Él solo sonrió, para luego recostarse en las piernas de ella.

**- Sólo recuerdos... **–dijo, mientras las caricias comenzaban.

**- ¿Sabes? No me ha caído mal, Satsujin-kun...** –dijo Hinata sonriendo. Él asintió-**. Satsujin-kun, ¿puedo decirle qué es lo que pretendo de usted antes de contarle qué sucedió con Sakura-chan?**

Itachi se paralizó por un momento, para luego asentir**- De acuerdo.**

Hinata sonrió**- Satsujin-kun... Itachi... **–el moreno reaccionó sorprendiedose ante el nombramiento de su nombre**-. Quiero que me reunas con Naruto-kun... Quiero que...**

**- No puedo **–dijo secamente Itachi.

**- Pero... **

**- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo arrebatarle la vida a algo que Naruto quiso tanto, como para entregar su propia vida. Es decir... **–Itachi dudó si decirlo o no, decidiendo hacerlo-**... no estoy listo para matar a alguien inocente.**

Hinata no detuvo las caricias. Pero Itachi notaba, en el temblar de las manos, que eso no estaba en sus planes. Eso era indicasión suficiente de que lo que pasaba ahora, asustaba un poco a Hinata. Pero, ¿por qué le pedía eso? Era algo incoherente. Nadie entrega su vida simplemente por nada. ¿Acaso Hinata amaba tanto a Naruto como para dejarse? Observó como el pulso de la ojiblanca temblaba. ¿Acaso se estaría planteando otras posibilidades? ¿La de suicidarse, capaz? Su cuerpo vibró de forma negativa al pensar en eso.

**- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? **–preguntó el moreno.

La ojiblanca suspiró-** En realidad lo amo, no podría estar más tiempo sin él... Además, creo que ya estuvo mi vida aquí. Sólo tenía ojos para él... ¿Qué haré ahora que no está? No quiero dejarme morir ni suicidarme porque sé que... no llegaré a su lado.**

Itachi asintió. La ojiblanca tenía razones. Quizás las mismas que tendría él si Sakura muriera. ¿Acaso le quedaría algo si la pelirosa dejara pasar su vida? Chasqueó la lengua. Pensar así de negativo no le sería de ayuda. Subió un poco la mirada, viendo la casi acuosa de la ojiblanca. ¿En realidad eso significaba tanto para ella? Esa difícil situación no le serviría pero, quizás... dejaría de tener en sus pesadillas a Naruto. Cerró los ojos y meditó. No tenía opción.

**- De acuerdo.**

Hinata sonrió, feliz-** Arigato, Satsujin-kun... Y ahora mi parte, ¿neh? Sakura-chan dijo que en verdad no sabe qué sucede contigo... Porque, luego de la última vez, no puede dejar de pensar en ti.**

Itachi asintió, luego de analizar bien lo dicho por Hinata. Instintivamente, vagó dentro de su mente hasta llegar a los recuerdos que tenía de Sakura. De la pequeña niña que lo seguía a todos lados, porque se sentía protegida. Casqueó la lengua- **De acuerdo, eso es lo único que necesitaba saber** –y sonrió.

Itachi se puso de pie y esperó que Hinata también lo hiciera. Ella quedó enfrente de él. Y se miraban. Itachi por un momento pudo sentir que esos ojos blancos en verdad podían cavar dentro de él y obtener toda la información suficiente. Hinata, en cambio, pensaba que dentro de esos ojos negros aún quedaba algo de salvación. Sí, esa salvación que ahora Itachi le entregaría. Y calidamente, sonrió. Él no pasó por alto este actuar y le devolvió la sonrisa. Quizás la última que regalaría en mucho tiempo.

Sacó de su bolsillo a Skarlet. Por unos segundos, se la entregó a Hinata, quien acarició la hoja de la cuchilla. Cuando se la devolvió, Itachi solo pudo mirar con cierta melancolía a Hinata. La verdad, no quería hacerlo. Pero... ella lo quería así. Hinata asintió y esperó. Itachi la tomó por el hombro derecho y insertó la cuchilla por el lado izquierdo, justo en el corazón. Ella no sintió la brusquedad ni el dolor, sino la felicidad de saber que Naruto cada vez estaba más cerca. Pudo sentir las manos de ella apretándose en su remera. Itachi no estaba listo para esto. Quitó rápidamente el filo del arma, viendo brotar la sangre demasiado rapido. Sólo la pudo abrazar y dejar caer un par de lágimas. La ojiblanca sintió la pena ajena y, con cierto esfuerzo, se colocó en puntitas de pie. Besó la frente el moreno, que lloraba sin darse cuenta, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello oscuro del muchacho entre sus dedos llenos de sangre.

**- Todo está bien... Todo... Esta–rá... Bien... **–y los ojitos blancos de la muchacha perdieron la vida. Itachi sintió que moría también.

Con sumo cuidado, la recostó en la banca donde segundos antes ambos estaban sentados. Miró como el cuerpo de ella parecía descansado. Como si en verdad esa muerte hubiera sido su salvación. Extendió su mano y acarició su rostro. Tan delicado al tacto. Luego acarició la herida. Sus dedos se tiñeron de carmín, pero no le importó. Con esa misma sangre, dibujó un corazón en la frente de la ojiblanca. Sonrió. Quizás era inútil, pues parecía un niño pequeño actuando así. Pero en verdad quería que ella se encontrara con Naruto. En verdad lo deseaba.

Acercó la cuchilla a su propia piel y marcó una H en su brazo derecho. No le dolió. No sintió nada, en comparación con lo que sentía dentro de él. Jadeó al sentir que su sangre en verdad corría libremente por su brazo. Y luego, guardó su cuchilla. Quería tener en su piel el recuerdo de haber tenido una amiga así. De alguien que, aunque le temía un poco, lo escuchó. En verdad apreció eso de ella. Y así, comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. Dejando atrás al delicado cadáver de Hinata y el sentimiento de comprensión. Realmente, esperaba que Hinata obtuviera felicidad.

**x...x**

Llegó al pequeño departamento compartido. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Como si algo dentro de él no encajara. Miró a Deidara, que estaba sobre el sofá, observándolo atónito. Luego a Sasori, que corría la mirada de él. Y profirió una carcajada penosa, y avanzó hasta su cuarto. Antes siquiera de llegar a la puerta, Deidara detuvo su paso, preocupado.

-** ¿Te han herido, un? **–dijo el ojiazul, impaciente.

- **No... Fui yo...** –dijo Itachi, quitándole importancia.

El rubio pareció temblar de impotencia- **¿Qué es lo que pasó, un?**

**- Alguien murió... **–dijo, sin interés realmente en lo que decía.

**- ¿Quién, un?** –dijo asi en un chillido agudo, que al ojinegro le molestó.

**- ...Una amiga** –y así, entró en su cuarto y dejó al rubi afuera.

Sabía que ni Deidara ni Sasori debían pagar las consecuencias de su carácter ni de sus ánimos bajos. Pero... ¿Quién demonios lo podía entender a él? Avanzó hasta su escrtorio, donde había una botella con agua. Se quitó su remera y se vació la botella sobre el brazo sangrante. Tiró algo de alcohol que tenía por ahí y la vendó. Sobre las blancas vendas que denegaban el acceso a una infección, una H se marcó con sangre. E Itachi gruñó de ira. Ira contra sí mismo. Ira contra su forma de ser. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía tan patético...

Sacó a Skarlet de su bolsillo y la observó. La sangre aún no se secaba y escurría libremente por el filo. Sintió desesperación y comenzó a limpiarla con un pañuelo. Luego de verla limpia, dejó el pañuelo dento de un cajón. Sentía que Hinata estaba ahí. No quería dejarla ir. Y de repente, una nausea le agarró. Miró sus manos llenas de sangre. Y sintió asco de sí mismo. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el baño. Se quitó toda la ropa y se adentró en la bañera. Abrío el agua caliente y la reguló con el agua fría. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así contra sí mismo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Repulsión. Asco. Era eso. Se repelía a sí mismo, porque lo que sentía estaba en contra de lo que pensaba. Él se sentía un monstruo, pero pensaba que estaba bien porque Hinata le había rogado de la matara. Pero no era así. En cierta forma, lo que sentía comenzaba a ganarle. Se sentía un monstruo.

Observó, desde debajo del agua caliente, el montón de ropa manchada en sangre. Suspiró, sintiendose cansado de sí mismo. ¿Había valido la pena pasar todo eso? Se perdió dentro de las manchas rojizas que tomaba su ropa. En realidad sí. A Hinata le había entregado esa salvación que durante días estuvo buscando y planeando. Por la cual, ahora podía llegar a Naruto. Y compartir una eternidad con él. Sonrió, sintiendo el agua un poco más fría, pero sin importarle. Hinata había obtenido su salvación.

**x...x**

Llegó de nueva cuenta a su cuarto. Su cabello húmedo caía por su espalda, dejando pequeñas gotas caer hasta el pliegue de los pantalones para dormir que tenía. Observó sobre su mesa una nueva botella de agua y el suelo seco. De seguro Deidara o Sasori habían limpiado. Fue hasta su cama y se recostó. Miró en su cuarto el caos que reinaba. Y se sintió caer, por unos segundos.

Apoyando la cabeza en su almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se tapó con la frazada por completo. Sin darse cuenta, de sus labios salía la letra de una canción que nunca llegó a conocer.

**- **_**Y que haré, si la eterna salvación, nos deja aquí otra vez... Y qué haré, si tus ojos de papel, se rompen sin querer... Y qué haré, que haré... Creo que de rojo los teñiré... Y que haré, que haré... Cerraré los ojos y te dejaré de ver**_–con el dorso de su mano, rascó sus ojos, que comenzaban a arder-**. **_**Y donde perderé la idea de creer... Donde dejaré de pensar en vencer el miedo que me aturde por perderte de nuevo... Y no ves... No sé qué haré, no sé qué haré... Quizás lloraré, lloraré... Quizás me lamentaré... No sé, no sé... No te quiero perder...**_

Se sintió adormecido y cerró los ojos sin problemas. No temía a tener pesadillas otra vez. Sintió unas leves caricias en la base de la nuca. Pero sabía que estaba solo. Sonrió un poco, demasiado inocente. Algo de Hinata estaba ahí, con él. Seguramente había encontrado su salvación. ¡Oh, esa que tanto quería ella! Seguramente había encontrado el otro lado del Sol. ¡Oh, infinitamente siendo ella! Sí, sí, su salvación la había encontrado. Ahora le quedaba buscar su propia salvación. Esa donde Sakura y él ya no se teman, donde puedan seguir compartiendo. Su salvación. Oh, esa que tanto busca él. Y así, entre cavilaciones, se durmió. Ese día, no tuvo pesadillas. Pudo descansar tranquilo. Por una futura salvación.


	4. No dejes que se rompa

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor: **Kami-cute

**Summary: **Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic gore. Con asesinatos. También se me ocurrió adherir ciertos aspectos psicólogicos normales en mí. Por ende, puede llegar a ser un poco complicada.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Son de Kishimoto-san. Pero tomé prestado a Itachi-kun, solo para demostrar unas... teorías mías. El resto de los personajes son otra oveja del rebaño.

**Notas de autor:** No pude no tardar. Ya saben que me gusta dejarlas con la duda. Pero bueno... además de todo, estuve entretenida mirando Soul Eater. Me gusta ver a Soul con su temperamento típico de adolescente, que quiere ser malo. Me hace recordar a alguien, no sé a quién. Aunque adoro, más que nada, la expresión de placer al comerse un alma. Dios, que envidia. ¿Nosotros podríamos comer almas? Es una duda... Conmigo llevo el alma de 5 personas, en total. Neh, que no los he matado. Me las dieron por propia cuenta. Y las devolveré, no se preocupen... Ni de broma me quedo con almas que no son mías. Y creo que la más preciada que tengo es la de mi mejor amigo, pero es la que más sensación de persona malvada me da. Neh, ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué tal andan? Por cierto, capítulo que contiene la letra traducida de 'Faint' de Linkin Park.

**Bongio****:** Bueno, no sé si clara. Pero que me altero rápido, me altero. Y si, los asesinatos me gustan... He intentado matar, pero siempre me detienen. Así que... no sé, ¿quieres que probemos? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Karu-chan****:** El encuentro de Hinata con Itachi... Neh, me pareció demasiado sentimental. Pero si te gustó, me alegra. Jah, y lo de morir por Naruto, siempre supuse que Hinata lo haría. Lo ama demasiado como para quedarse aquí, en este mundo, sin él. Y me alegro que te siga gustando el como escribo, niña. Espero verte pronto.

**Queenpainalone****: **Gracias por decir que el capítulo fue profundo. Lo de lindo y trágico... nadie me había dicho eso. Arigato. Y me alegra que las esceas con Hinata te hayan gustado tanto. Jaja, no creo que tarde demasiado con el ItaSaku. Yo soy la que escribo y estoy desesperada porque aparezca tambien. Así que no lo haré tardar mucho. Saludos, niña.

**Isaku-93****:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad, esto que plasmé aquí, lo siento realmente (no he matado a nadie, me refiero a otra forma). Las únicas personas que me tratan como un ser humano y no se aterran, son las que realmente me interesan. ¿Has tenido un mal día? Pues, cuenta conmigo. Para lo que necesites. Las que leen este fic, son como mis hermanas, jeh. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conocer más? Anda, pregunta que no muerdo. O por lo menos, no a ustedes, jeh.

**Z.mari****:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Es cierto, no hubo exceso de sangre ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, fue... regular el uso de ese líquido que tanto adoro. Supuse que esa muerte les gustaría a todas. Lo he hecho así porque... bueno, siempre creí que Hinata podría hacerlo. Es decir, dejarse morir o matar por Naruto. Y com estoy en la etapa transisiva de saber si hay una eternidad o no, intenté plasmar mi duda aquí. Y com siempre, me alegra que Itachi (es decir, el Itachi a mi manera) te agrade tanto. Te cuidas, 'hermana'. Y cuidate de que los 1's no ataquen los reviews, jeh.

**.eLiihxsan.****: **Ohayo. Me alegra demasiado que hayas leído las dos historias (la primera y los tres capítulos de la segunda) de un tirón. ¿Te ha mantenido pegada, neh? Pasarte 5 horas en el computador leyendo es increíble. Te envidio. Y me alegro profundamente el haberte llenado con lo que has leído hasta ahora. Y no importa si es que sabes o no lo que poner. De todas formas, me alagas. ¡Te has pasado 5 horas leyendo mi historia, niña! Eso es suficiente para mi como para perdonarte todo, jeh. Y gracias por tu alago. No creo tener la mente más brillante, pero... arigato, niña. Me has sacado una sonrisa. Y, no te molestes en controlarte... Aquí, en estos fics, las muchachas saben que pueden escribir lo que deseen. Largo o corto, da igual. Siempre y cuando expreses lo que sientes, que es lo que realmente me interesa. Me alegro que la escena de Naruto e Itachi te haya emocionado y que la de Hinata e Itachi te haya sorprendido. Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Itachi... bien, creo que me ayuda poner mi personalidad en él (no es muy parecida, pero yo demuestro mis emociones abiertamente). Quizás por eso lo planteo... bien, creo. Y vuelvo a repetirte: niña, aquí, escribe todo lo que quieras. Y no debes agadecerme por escribir esto, sino que yo debo agradecerte por leerlo. Suerte y cuidate.

**o.Oharu-chanO.o****:** ¡Haruka-chan! ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti? Jah, a decir verdad... te he visto poco, pero me acuerdo. No te has conectado mucho al msn, niña. Pero está bien. Me alegro de que tengas tu cuenta de FF. Espero poder leer tus historias, jeh. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lo de Hinata, pues, me alegro que tambien te guste. Me esforzé e hacerlo. Espero verte, Haru-chan. Suerte.

**Krencita-seijun****:** Disculpas por matar a Hinata. Pero necesitaba demostrar una teoría. Además, lo sabes... siempre busco los personajes exactos. Que queden perfectos para ese capítulo. Disculpas por haber hecho que te pongas melancólica. Y... te explicaré. Itachi tiene mi personalidad, mi humilde forma de ser. Quizás por eso no te esperabas verlo así. Seguramente, es lo que a mí me sucedería. ¿Comprendes? Gracias por siempre dejarme un review, niña. Y muchisimas gracias por tu 'super kawaii'. Me alegra leerlo. Tkm, y espero verte, neh?

**x.-kTa-.x****:** Pues, tu PC se pone malo cuando uno menos lo espera, jah. Te diría que lo golpees... pero no es mi PC y de seguro se romperá, y no podrás leerme más. He entendido a la perfección tu idea. Y, es exactamente lo mismo que creo yo. Uno, cuando muere, se 'transporta' (por así decirlo) al lugar que prefiere. Ya sea con una persona, una cosa o un lugar. Y entiendo que te hayan dado pena, tanto Hinata-chan como Itachi-kun. ¿Has oído esa frase que dice: 'De los miedos y los traumas, uno crece'? Pues, yo soy muy así. Tenía miedo al agua, pues casi me ahogo, y perseveré hasta nadar. Tenía miedo a andar en auto, luego del accidente en el que estuve, pero lo seguí haciendo. Son cosas simples, pero... es un ejemplo claro. Itachi hará lo mismo. Él no se dejará vencer. Y pensamos exactamente lo mismo con respecto a Sakura-chan. Pero, tengo un dato que tu no tienes. Cuando lo tengas, quizás sea más simple entenderlo. La forma en que piensa Itachi... wow, gran pregunta. ¿A qué te refieres? Esa pregunta sí la responderé, pues... soy yo, de todas formas. Sé explicita y te digo. Neeh... Sasori te matará, Sasori te matará -.-UU Dios, yo cumplo mis promesas, tranquila. Lamento haber matado a Naruto-chan. Lo juro. Pero es quien mejor quedaba, era... quien más sentimientos podía hacer nacer. Bueno, tengas lo que tengas, espero te mejores. Resfriado, alergia... en fin, mejorate. Suerte, nos vemos.

**Namine1993****:** Ohayo, niña. Nada de agradecimientos. Si prometes colocar otro capítulo en tu fic, hago lo que quieras. Es que me ha fascinado. Quiero seguir leyendo. Lo de Hinata fue duro. Pero es Itachi, ¿no? No se vencerá. Jah, esa canción fue echa por mi. ¿Te ha gustado? No he perdido del todo mi sangre de cantante, jeh. Lo de la sangre de Hinata en la cuchilla... ¿te soy sincera? Eso es minimamente cierto. Pero no me pasó a mi, sino a un amigo. Sin querer, hirió a su hermano en la mano y luego obtuvo ese ataque de histeria y nerviosismo. Jeh, espero verte seguido, niña. Saludos.

**The shadow****:** Con sarpada... ¿a que te referis? XD Nah, lo entiendo, es broma. Y lo que yo dije es que yo te torturo. No que vos me torturas a mí. Por Dios, ¿vos torturandome a mi? Sos re bueno conmigo (hasta que se te acabe todo y a la mierda). Me alegro que te guste leer y seguir la trama de esto. Jeh, por lo menos sé que te gusta. Jeh, y podes decirme Kami-chan (el **–chan** es un subfijo que se usa en los nombres de las personas menores a las que tratan con cariño). Yo tambien te re quiero, Shadow-kun. Y voy a seguir escribiendo, tranquilo. Besotes. ;) Nos vemos. Hee, y hoy, creo que es capítulo es especial para ti.

**A todos los que leen y no me dejan un review****:** No, seguramente no conozco a ninguno. O conozco a algunos, pero no estoy conciente de que leen mi bella historia. Bueno, quiero decirles algo. Apreciaría (demasiado, lo juro) que me dejaran un review. Hacer experimentos con mis instintos animales de supervivencia no ayuda si no tengo mucho público (lectores, da igual). Por eso, quiero que me dejen un review. Prometo apreciarlos a todos y devolverlos. No hay ningún review que no aprecie (bueno, si, del Niño-Rata... pero esa es otra historia). Por favor. Sólo deben ir hasta el fondo de la página al terminar de leer y hacer clic en Go. Luego, me dejan su humilde comentario. Muchas gracias ;)

**Ahora sí, empezemos a jugar...**

-

-

-

-

**x... No dejes que se rompa ...x**

Estaba inseguro, pero fervientemente se había repetido a sí mismo que debía ser como siempre había sido. Un asesino. Miró la filosa y billante hoja de Skarlet, que yacía en su mano derecha. Ya no había rastros de sangre alguna. Podía tomar la muerte de Hinata como un simple sueño, un burda pesadilla. ¿En realidad podría dejar la existencia de la ojiblanca a un simple recuerdo de un producto ficticio? Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo. Guardó a Skarlet dentro del bolsillo del jean negro que llevaba puesto. La remera roja que traía le hacía sentir una culpa que debería cargar constantemente. Sonrió. ¿Acaso en verdad debía cargar con culpas? Las muertes siempre fueron por una causa. Por Sakura-chan. Salvo por esa pobre chica Karin. No le debía dar compasión en realidad, pero... había dejado salir su instinto animal hacia ella, por nada. ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Hinata? Naruto había muerto por error, por un autoreflejo. Pero murió de forma en que vivió: protegiendo a quienes quería y no permitiendo que nadie se diera por vencido. Y Hinata... Oh, Hina-chan. Ella era la que más trabajo le había costado. Inconcientemente, le había dolido tanto o más que a la mismísima Hinata. Pero estaba feliz. Le había entregado la salvación que tanto buscaba. Suspiró y siguió el camino que emprendía. Sintió el frío colarse por sus pulmones y recreó en su mente a la pequeña Sakura. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante...

**x...x**

Llegó a su casa, con paso lento. Observó su cuarto con detenimiento, lo mismo que hizo con la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Vacío. Deidara y Sasori no estaban. Miró el reloj. No, eran las 23.40hs... ya habían salido del trabajo, de seguro habrían ido de cacería. Chasqueó la lengua, de todas formas, no le interesaba salir hoy. Pero... Observó en su cuarto, fijamente por la ventana, como la Luna ante sus ojos tomaba un tono carmesí. Recordó a Sakura... Y luego a Hinata. Bufando, un poco molesto consigo mismo, tomó una campera negra que yacía sobre su cama. Se la colocó, para luego atarse a nueva cuenta el cabello que se había soltado. Sintió un placentero escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Sí, estaba ansioso. Había pasado una semana. Necesitaba volver a jugar...

**x...x**

Observó con cuidado a su alrededor. Las luces de las farolas prendidas, alumbrando bastamente el parque sobre el que estaba parado. El césped húmedo, debido a la reciente caída del rocío nocturno. La Luna, esplendorosa, alumbrando las copas de los árboles y susurrando palabras que sólo él oía. El viento, meciendo levemente las hojas sueltas de los árboles junto con su cabello. Sonrió, deseoso de emplear todo lo que estaba guardando durante una semana. A lo lejos, vio un muchacho venir caminando, tranquilo. Y él, comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

Caminó un par de pasos y se interpuso frente al muchacho. Lo observó bien. De cabellos rojizos, ojos color aguamarina y un extraño tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente. No demasiado alto, pero de buena contextura física. Quizás era solo un niño, pero...

**- Quítate** –Itachi miró con sorna al muchacho.

**- Obligame**

Pudo ver claramente como las pupilas del muchacho tomaban un brillo decidido. Pudo ver tambien claramente el tatuaje que tenía. Ni más ni menos que el kanji del amor. Sonrió, mostrando burla. Corrió su rostro unos centímetros, esquivando el primer golpe que le enviaban. Esquivó el segundo. Y envio un puñetazo, que el niño esquivó rápido. Ahora recordaba.

**- Gaara, ¿no?**

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos detuvo todos sus movimientos y miró a Itachi con desconfianza. Los ojos negros se perdieron dentro de los ojos aguamarina. Pudo ver como el miedo y la adrenalina corrian por la sangre del pelirrojo. Pudo oler la desesperación. Se sintió satisfecho en cierta forma. Al fin y al cabo, siempre todo se daba como quería. Su presencia aterrorizaba. No era nueva esa noticia.

**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **–pero tampoco podía mentir. La mirada que el pelirrojo le enviaba le atemorizaba solo un poco.

**- ¿Cómo no saberlo? Eres uno de los psicópatas más jóvenes de todo Tokio. Con solamente 9 años mataste a tu tío. A tus 15 años, mataste uno de tus compañeros de clase... sin tener un solo rasguño. Y cuando vino a por ti la policía, mataste 10 agentes de una sola vez. Lograron apresarte y encerrarte, ¿cómo es que saliste?**

Gaara no respondió. Se quedó mirándolo. Itachi pudo ver como de entre sus ropas sacaba un cuchillo de considerable tamaño. Él no tardó mucho en sacar a Skarlet a relucir. El pelirrojo observó con prestigioso delirio el filo de su cuchillo, para luego pasar a observar el cuerpo de su oponente.

**- ¿Y tú?** –dijo con voz grave.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, para luego observar a nueva cuenta al muchacho frente a él. Solo un par de pasos los separaban. Y de seguro, esto apremiaría ser una batalla épica. Esas de las que ya no existían. Suspiró y miró la Luna, que ahora era cubierta por unas pequeñas nubes de color gris claro.

**- Itachi Uchiha, el asesino castigador. Desde que tengo 10 años comencé matar, un año más que tu. La unica diferencia es que no me han atrapado nunca y que lo hago... por una buena causa. No por llenarme enteramente de placer al hacerlo. **

Gaara relamió sus labios. Itachi sintió ese mismo escalofrío de extasis recorrerle la columna. Tenía tantas ganas de empezar su juego. Sentía que demorarse unos segundos acarrearía salir de sí. Dejar su instinto libre. Y él quería disfrutar matandolo. Porque sabía que él sería el triunfador. Gaara lo observó y sonrió, para luego señalar el tatuaje sobre su frente. Itachi solo lo miró, sin expresión alguna.

**- ¿Ves esto?** –dijo el muchacho de cabellos rojizos- **Esto me lo hice luego de sobreponerme a la peor caída de mi vida. Luego de ver morir a mi madre, y de ser rechazado... maté a mi enamorada, y decidí amarme a mí mismo **–echó una sonora carcajada de burla-**. Pero veo que tu estás envuelto en amar a alguien, ¿no? Patético... Te romperás, ¿sabes? Te harás añicos. Y no podrás recuperarte.**

Itachi se sintió fuera de sí. Apretó con fuerza los puños y entrecerró los ojos. Sentía que de solo oirlo hablar, miles de heridas se abrían sobre su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula. Sintió como sus dientes recibían una presión extra a la normal. Estaba enojado. Enojado y dolido. ¿Acaso ese prototipo de máquina asesina sabía algo de lo que decía? Gruñó de una forma demasiado audible.

**- ¿Y tú qué sabes? **–dijo de forma ruda el ojinegro.

El muchacho de mirada aguamarina carcajeó de una foma macabra, para luego responder-** ¿Es que en verdad no te das cuenta? Se nota en la mirada las ansias... Me pasaba lo mismo, hasta que la maté.**

Itachi sintió un escalofrío de tremendo horror al imaginarse matando a Sakura. Perdido en sus cavilaciones trágicas, no oyó como los pasos de Gaara avanzaban hacia él en una carrera. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando una cuchilla filosa se enterró en la cara externa de su brazo izquierdo. Itachi no gritó, ni siquiera se asustó. Sacó rápidamente a Skarlet de su ensoñación y la clavó con fuerzas en el flanco izquierdo de Gaara. Un jadeo de dolor se pudo oír claramente del pelirrojo. Se separaron con rápidez y una delicadeza mortal. Eran dos animales salvajes, con unos movimientos sagaces capaces de descuartizar y destruir. Quedaron a unos tres pasos de distancia. Gaara observaba a Itachi con un deseo animal, con ansias de hacerlo perecer. Itachi, a su vez, observaba a Gaara con desprecio. Ya no quería matarlo por el simple hecho fisiológico de que su instinto se lo dictaba. No. Ahora quería matarlo porque sentía asco de ver a un ser así. Sentía que... sería peligroso, tarde o temprano.

Sintió los pasos erráticos pero firmes de Gaara acercarse. El filo de la cuchilla que tenía rozó el aire. Itachi pateó a Gaara en el abdómen, haciendo que el pelirrojo trastabillara hacia atrás y se alejara a nueva cuenta. Le gustase o no a Itachi, debía formular algún tipo de estrategia. ¡Demonios! Se había metido en el camino de un asesino a sangre fría, con su lado maníatico-neurótico al aire libre. Sería difícil, pero... si es que lograba ganar, sería la victoria más sactifactoria de su vida.

Se quitó la campera negra, sin perder de vista a Gaara. Esa cosa le impedía moverse bien. Necesitaba movilidad. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, notó que el muchacho frente a él actuaba por propio mandato de su cuerpo e instinto. Su deseo de ver sangre. No tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. O quizás, sí la tenía, pero lo estaba disimulando enormemente. Itachi aspiró y avazó de un salto hacia Gaara. Un golpe lo recibió, pero no le afectó. Giró sobre sí mismo, queriendo patear a Gaara. Pero un antebrazo impidió el hecho. Sintió la cuchilla de Gaara rozar su rostro. Dio un paso rápido hacia atrás, haciendo que solo su remera terminara destrozada. Obtuvo un rasguño en el abdómen, que le hizo sangrar, aunque de forma mínima. Con el torso al aire libre, sudando, y el frío de la noche chocando contra su palida piel. Observó a Gaara. Una profunda ira se apoderó de él. Corrió lo más rápido de pudo, y se posicionó detrás de Gaara. Le impidió mover los brazos. Pero pudo oír esa vz gruesa y profunda, pronunciar lo que no quería...

**- Estarás roto en poco tiempo... **–dijo el pelirrojo-**. Todo tomará el final trágico que no quieres...**

No quiso que siguiera hablando. Acercó a Skarlet al blanquecino cuello del pelirrojo y propició un corte profundo. La sangre no tardó en correr. El cuerpo de Gaara, inerte, cayó de rodillas para luego desplomarse sobre el suelo. El cuerpo de Itachi, se llenó de sangre. Sintió como su cabello, ahora suelto, se humedecía con ese líquido. No recordaba cuando, pero ahora sus cabellos estaba libres y llenos de ese rojizo líquido que ahora lo llenaba de asco. Sus pupilas negras temblaron indecisas. Por primera vez, se sentía... débil. se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando sus manos con fuerza sobre sus propios brazos. La sangre caía sobre su cuerpo. Y él cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Porqué ella. Porqué yo. Porqué esto. Porqué ahora._ Hizo más presión en su propio abrazo y rompió a llorar. Que no se rompa. _Que no se rompa. Por favor, no dejes que se rompa._ Sin darse cuenta, había caído en el juego mental que siempre intentó esquivar...

**x...x**

Itachi caminaba errático. Seguramente era alguna hora perdida de la madrugada. Pero que más le importaba. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sin dignarse a mirar si alguien se cruzaba en su camino o se era presa fácil para algún ataque. Simplemente ahora... no le interesaba. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que aspiraba. Recordó una canción que Sasori oía de vez en cuando, si es que estaba de buen humor. Carcajeó de forma débil.

**- Estoy un poco solo, un poco indiferente; un puñado de quejas, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de que todo el mundo puede ver las cicatrices... **–recordó a Sakura, a sus compañeros, a Hinata. Recordaba como reaccionaba siempre, como era su forma de ser. Y recordó como una hora antes, Gaara tocaba su punto débi. Y sin siquera conocerlo. ¿Acaso sus heridas estaban tan al expuesto? Se enojó con él mismo, igual que minutos antes, por ser un libro abierto. Por dejar al público sus dolores y luego reaccionar de forma hipócrita. De forma indiferente.

-** Soy lo que quiero que tu seas, lo que quiero que tu sientas, pero es como si no importara lo que hago; no puedo convencerte para que simplemente creas que esto es real. Así me suelto, mirándote. Darme la espalda como haces siempre, mirar a otro lado y fingir que no estoy, pero estaré aquí... porque tú eres todo lo que tengo... **

Pensó si en verdad él era así simplemente para encajar junto a Sakura. Para él cargar con toda la maldad, mientras ella se llevaba el cargo de inocencia. Si en verdad no hacía esto para que Sakura sintiera algo más de apego hacia él. Pero simplemente, lo que hacía salía mal. No podía hacerle ver las verdaderas intenciones. Por eso, tomba unicamente lógico el mirarla. Vigilarla. Buscarla. Pero siempre era lo mismo, ella lo ignoraba. Huía de él. Y él fingía que no estaba, cuando en verdad... permanecía más cerca de lo que debía. Ella era todo lo que él tenía.

**- Soy un poco inseguro, un poco desconfiado, porque tu no entiendes. Hago lo que puedo, pero algunas veces no soy razonable...**

Observó sus manos unos segundos. Luego miró al frente, a la calle vacía. En verdad se sentía inseguro. Más ahora, se sentía tambien expuesto. Y era desconfiado. Por su culpa, por culpa de ella. Y así y todo, él hacía lo que podía por ella. Quizás no había sido razonable en un principio. El 'hacer todo por ella' debería haber estado limitado. No todo puede hacerse. Lo que ahora era él, había sido la mutación que trajo el hacer todo por Sakura. Y eso, nos sabía si tomarlo como algo extremadamente bueno o algo que jamás podría traer beneficios.

**- Yo soy lo que tu nunca quieres decir, pero nunca he tenido una duda. Es como si no importara lo que hago. No puedo convencerte para que por una vez me escuches hasta el final. Así me suelto, mirándote. Darme la espalda como lo haces siempre, mirar a otro lado y fingir que no estoy, pero estaré aquí... porque tu eres todo lo que tengo.**

Itachi dio un paso y quedó estático. Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, para luego seguir caminando. Era cierto. Para ella, él era todo eso que no quería decir. A su contra, que jamás había tenido dudas en hablar de ella. Porque en realidad, no importaba lo que él hacía. Y él quería ver como podría convecerla de que lo escuche. La última vez, le había sido impsible hacerla escuchar. ¿Y ahora? ¿Pdría decirle en verdad...? Por su mente, pasaron imágenes de Sakura ignorándolo. O huyendo de él. Sacudió la cabeza y soportó las enormes ganas de gritar. Ella era todo lo que él tenía. Todo. Entonces... ¿porqué era así?

**- No puedo sentir de la manera en que lo hice antes. No me des la espalda, no seré ignorado. El tiempo no sanará este daño nunca más. No me des la espalda, no seré ignorado.**

Recordó al mismo tiempo como era antes. Un tanto inocente. Y se sentía siempre tan lleno. ¿Por qué ahora estaba vacío? ¿Por qué se sentía mal? La imagen de Sakura huyendo cuando le dijo la verdad, era lo que más ocupaba su cabeza. Él no quería ser ignorado. No quería que ella le temiera, que ella le dejara. No quería que ella le diera la espalda, como siempre todos lo habían hecho.

**- No, escúchame hasta el final ahora. Vas a escucharme, te guste o no. Ahora mismo.**

Y así, Itachi dejó de cantar la canción que Sasori siempre prefería. Y se quedó de pie, al final del enorme parque que había estado recorriendo. Mirando, absorto, un edificio completamente elegante. Grande, de no menos de 10 pisos. Y sonrió. Con cinismo. Con pura masoquismo. Sakura tendría que escucharlo. Sakura le oiría, qusiera o no. Porque él no quería romperse. Y ella, debía saberlo bien. _No dejes que se rompa... otra vez._


	5. Regalandote mi existencia

Autor:

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Se trata de un fic gore. Hay sangre. Gente destripada. Y esas cosas que no a todos les gustan. Pero a mí si. Y si no les gusta, no lo lean. No quiero quejas de nadie...

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Sn de Kishimoto-san. Yo solo los utilizo para sacar a relucir mi desquiciante forma de ser. Y para entretener a la gente que lee las locas y psicópatas ideas que se me ocurren.

**Notas de autor:** Lo sé, lo sé. Hoy me siento realmente motivada a leer y escribir. Escribir, más que nada. Pero claro, tengo un exámen... jeje, siempre llendo a contracorriente. ¿Qué he hecho en mi semana de ausencia minimamente soportable? Pues, nada realmente... extraño. Me he replanteado mi vida, ¿saben? Hoe, en realidad, lo que he hecho en el transcurso de toda mi vida. Y lo que me han hecho hacer. Hoee, también me he replanteado la importancia que tengo para ciertas personas. Solo ciertas personas. Sí, no sé... creo que la importancia que le hecho al asunto de mi vida es realmente sin importancia. Pero que quede claro que lo he hecho. Quizás, estén incluídas algunas partes amenas de mi vida. Ya saben, con eso de que Itachi sería yo. No estoy muy segura. Hoe... además, la Luna me ha estado dejando sensaciones de vacío. Creo que se ha resentido conmigo y por eso ha dejado de hablarme. Pero me es imposible entender qué demonios quiere decirme con que no permita que se rompa. Neeh, dejemos de lado ese hecho. Hoy tambien he decidido no escribir más que suficiente. Disculpas a todas las que leen y adoran que yo les responda las firmas. Solo por hoy (solo por hoy, lo prometo con todo mi corazón) no les responderé. Dejaré agradecimientos, pues, se merecen ser reconocidas. Leerme no es simple. Creanme, tampoco soportarme. De acuerdo, víctimas mías, hablaremos en la próxima, ¿si? No quiero hacer que mi estado anímico las deprima o asuste. ¡Matta ne!

Muchísimas gracias a todas/os los que a continuación nombraré. Les agradezco, con todo lo que mi ser me permite, el leerme. El leer mis ideas. El compartir, conmigo, el deseo de matar y no tenerlo permitido...

**.eLiihxsan.**

**isaku-93**

**Shadow-kun**

**Thebettersanimes**

**Namine1993**

**Karu-chan**

**Love_and_Dead**

**Kuroi-chii**

**-chanO.o**

**x.-kTa-.x**

**Lady_Arakawa**

**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI**

-

-

-

-

**x.... Regalandote mi existencia ....x**

Cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer sobre el césped que cubría el amplio parque. Quería ver a Sakura. Quería que ella lo escuchara. Que en verdad razonara todo. Pero... se sentía tan abrumado. Mareos acudían a él cada vez que pensaba como ella podría rechazarlo. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, amenazando un posible desmayo. Miedo. Era eso. El miedo de verse herido de una forma en que no podría sanarse. El terror de verse corrompido de una forma realmente lamentable. Porque no se vería corrompido por la oscuridad. Se vería corrompido por la luz. Suspiró. El suelo, duro y frío, recubierto de césped hizo un contacto brusco con su espalda. Le hizo lanzar el aire fuera, pero lo recuperó con facilidad. Esa era otra duda. ¿Por qué estando con ella, sentía como si le entregaran un golpe y escupiera todo el aire pero... luego no podía recuperarlo?

Abrió los ojos al cielo, que estaba comenzando a ponerse aún más claro. El amanecer estaba cerca. El momento de que la cordura y la locura se rozaran tambien. Gruñó. Era él de todas formas, ¿no? La locura era un patrón común. Pero que rozara con la cordura que ultimamente lo asediaba, ¿era tan normal como quería verlo? Suspiró, notando que el aire se volvía denso a su alrededor. Estaba realmente alterado, quisiera creerlo o no. ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía como una mascota enferma. Como un perro. Se sentía como un perro, sí. Un perro al que agreden o encierran solo durante días, que luego le teme a su dueño. Él se sentía tan asquerosamente vulnerable como un animal, así de simple. Y es que era exactamente igual a un perro. Sakura era el maldito dueño que llevaba la correa. Él se ponía feliz, exitado, y movía el rabo como si fuera a recibir un premio. Era feliz, de una forma idiota. Pero luego ella lo encerraba en su propia oscuridad o lo castigaba con su miedo, y él, aterrorizado, huía a esconderse. Era un maldito perro, destinado a ser maltratado por su dueña. Y él no quería ser una mascota, quería significar algo más. Era un ser humano despues de todo, ¿no?

Se sentó de repente y arrasó con la mirada todo rastro de vida en el lugar. El amanecer había llegado. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aves gorgojeaba alegres por doquier. Pese a que él, un lobo devastador, estaba sentado observándolas. El Sol, en su esplendor, iluminaba cada recodo visible. Mientras que él, intentaba congelarlo con su mirada, para traer de vuelta a la Luna. Miró sus manos, como tantas otras veces anteriores lo había hecho. Estaban machadas. Con sangre, espesa y gloriosa sangre. Luego observó el imponente edificio ergido ante sus ojos. Era ahora o nunca, eso se repitió.

**x....x**

Carcajeó, resignándose a sentirse así. Vacío y con odio hacia sí mismo. ¿Acaso era importante tomar en cuenta el si te odias o te amas a ti mismo? Narcisistas eran las personas que se amaban. Entonces, ¿qué termino tendría él? Observó la gente que pasaba caminando a su lado, como si en realidad él no estuviera de pie ahí. Pero estaba. Y lo sabía. Aunque las mínimas muestras de realmente existía eran los insultos o empujones que recibía de la gente. Cerró los ojos, formando una sonrisa poco entendible en su rostro. Siguió avanzando, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de esquivar. Estaba ahí, quería que la gente lo viera. Por un momento, quiso ser parte de la masa... y ser tomado como normal.

**x....x**

Estaba oscureciendo. Y sentía que su cuerpo reclamaba asco hacia sí mismo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Observó como el Astro Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Donde el mar y el cielo se volvían uno. _Es que en el ocaso, el Sol y el Mar hacen el amor._ Se río de sí mismo, por aún recordar esa tonta frase que de algún lado debió haber leído. Y de repente, se quedó inmóvil. Quieto. Sereno. Pero en realidad, por dentro estaba aturdido, acelerado... molesto. _Sakura._ Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó sus sentidos. Se sentía mareado. Perdido. Acobardado. El vacío se hizo un lugar en su pecho, mientras de sus labios salía con un sonido de dolor propio de un animal...

**- ...Sakura**

Cayó de rodillas. Se permitió ser débil aunque fuese por unos ínfimos segundos. Volvió a abrazarse él mismo. Exactamente igual a como lo había hecho frente al cadáver de Gaara. La única diferencia era que estaba de rodillas, sobre el suelo frío, en posición fetal. Acurrucándose sobre él mismo. Sintiendo pena de sí mismo. ¿Es que acaso el dolor no podía desaparecer? ¿O quizás Itachi había decidido sucumbir ante él? Comenzó a temblar. Detestaba sentirse débil. Sentirse rebajado a nada. Se soltó a sí mismo y golpeó sus manos abiertas sobre el suelo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Él no era débil. Él no era nada. E Itachi revivía su espíritu moribundo, por un tiempo indefinido. Gruñó, con fuerza. No lo había notado, pero la bella tarde se había convertido en una terrorífica. Las nubes negras habían tomado el cielo. Los truenos resonaban, anunciando la lluvia que en cualquier momento caería. De la misma forma en que soportaba los sollozos, Itachi carcajeó. Se río de sí mismo. Se rí de su suerte. Se río de verse envuelto en un juego que poco a poco lo volvía adicto... a ser nada, cada vez más.

**x....x**

Caminando por las calles de Tokio, en la parte más inospita de la ciudad, se encontraba él. Arrastrando su sombra, con fuerzas. Sonriendo, como un juguete maquiavélico. Esperando, encontrar algo con lo que pudiera volver a sentirse vivo. Skarlet relucía, ya, en su mano derecha. Su mente, ya se estaba preparando para jugar. Y hoy, deseaba ser original. Quería jugar mucho con esa pobre alma que se cruzara en su camino. Quería que esa alma sintiera lo que él, alma impura, vivía. Sentía.

Frente a él, un muchacho con gabardina y lentes oscuros lo miró. Itachi tembló, de gozo. De éxtasis. Se sentía ansioso por jugar. Por hacer algo divertido con algo completamente inútil. Caminó hacia el muchacho, acelerado. Se detuvo sólo a un par de pasos, luego de avanzar los tantos metros que los separaban. Relamió sus labios, imaginando antes que nada como la sangre brotaría de las muchas heridas que podría originar. El muchacho lo miró, como si de un loco se tratase. No estaba completamente equivocado.

**- ¿Qué quieres? **–dijo el muchacho de lentes, mirándolo sin interés.

**- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **–dijo Itachi, respirando aceleradamente.

**- Shino Aburame... **

**- Dime, Shino... ¿podría descargarme contigo?**

Antes de que pudiera acotar algo, Itachi estaba en su espalda, tirando hacia atrás sus brazos mientras empujaba con un pie su espalda. No tardó demasiado en oírse el ruido de huesos romperse. Un grito de completo horror surcó la gargata de Shino. Itachi, a su vez, se sintió mejor. Vio caer de rodillas, al suelo, gritando de puro dolor, a Shino. Veía asombrado como alguien, de apariencia fuerte, podía sufrir tanto. Definitivamente, no todo es como se ve. Tomó a Shino con fuerza de su cabello, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Pudo ver, con extasis, como su víctima mostaba el terror.

**- ¿Sabes? Yo no soy de hacer esto **–dijo, carcajeando un poco-**. Normalmente, la gente debe hacerme algo para que actúe así, pero... creo que hoy, estoy en mi límite –**miró al muchacho unos segundos-**. Disculpa Shino, pero hoy necesito matar a alguien... Y tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en mi camino.**

Sin resistirse mas, observó atentamente y de forma rápida a Shino. Buscando. Extasiandose de ante mano con lo que le podría hacer. Tomó a Skarlet y cortó las orejas del muchacho. Los gritos se oían en cada rincón. Itachi, a su vez, se regocijaba. Comenzó a carcajear, ansioso por dañarlo. Hoy, exclusivamente, quería quitarse lo malo de dentro. Obligó a Shino a que levantara el rostro, y pudo observar sus orbes cafés repletas de lágrimas. Adoró ese resquicio de pena y horror que mostraba el brillo lacrimoso en esos ojos que hacian frente al miedo que le regalaban los suyos. No lo pensó. Acercó a Skarlet al ojo izquierdo y lo arrancó de su cuenca. El grito de horror le caló los huesos. Pero quiso volver a experimentarlo. Y arrancó el ojo derecho de su lugar.

De pie, aireado de orgullo, observó a su victima. De las cuencas de sus ojos, caía sangre. Al igual que de sus orejas. Sonrió, como si fuera un niño con el mejor juguete. Se puso cara a cara con el muchacho y se colocó a su altura. Podía ver la sangre emanar de todos los lugares que había tocado. Pudo sentir el terror emanar de cada poro. Ansioso, aspiró el aire. Oxído y miedo. Sangre y pánico. Exaló conforme con sentir su obra presente en el aire. Abrió sus ojos, dispuesto a darle a todo un final. Estrelló con fuerzas a Skarlet sobre la suave piel de Shino, en el cuello. Sobre la artería aorta. Sangre salió a borbotones. Un paraíso en rojo. Quitó con fuerzas ñla cuchilla de ese lugar, viendo al muchacho hacer esfuerzos por respirar algo que no fuera su propia sangre. Marcó en su frente las iniciales OP, para simbolizar que solo había sido un objeto de prueba. Solo Itachi podía hacer pruebas con otros sujetos. Solo su instinto se lo permitía. Poniendose de pie y conforme Shino se desangraba, comenzó a caminar, alejándose. Marchándose. Dispuesto a seguir su camino y terminar las cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer. Detuvo su marcha solo unos segundos, mirando hacia atrás lo que ahora era un cadáver sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Bufó, visiblemente molesto. Detestaba tener que manchar su orgullo, dejandose degradar por su instinto...

**x....x**

Sakura subió las escaleras de el edificio en que vivía, tal y como todos los días. Tenía miedo de subirse al ascensor, ya que este una vez la había dejado encerrada dentro. Así que prefería subir escalón por escalón directo al piso 4, para poder llegar segura y traquila a su departamento. De camino, varias vecinas la saludaron con falsa simpatía. A ella, en verdad, le importaba poco el como la veían. No le gustaba impresionar.

Soltó un suspiro al momento de pisar las primeras baldosas de mármol en el piso 4, que indicaban el final de las escaleras. Su mirada pasó del total abatimiento a la intriga. Avanzó rápido hasta la puerta del departamento 13. De su hogar. Observó durante unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, una pequeña caja. De color negro. Bastante intimidante. Sobre ella, manchas rojas adornaban el oscuro fondo. Y no le daba una buena sensación. Tomó la caja entre sus manos temblorosas, preguntándose interiormente si debería hacerlo. Posteriormente, sacó la llave de el bolsillo de su campera y la introdujo en la cerradura. Sin detenerse, entró a su hogar.

Caminó hasta la cocina, y dejó la caja sobre el mesón de metal que yacía en medio de ésta. Observó fijamente el paquete, sin atreverse a abrirlo. No tenía una tarjeta. Ni siquiera tenía un moño. Y dudaba enormemente como es que eso habría llegado a la puerta de su departamento. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo. Jugueteaba con su cabello rosado, impaciente. Sus ojos jades mostraban un brillo de indesición incontenible. Temblorosa, tomó la tapa de la caja negra. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería que esto le ganara siempre en la vida. Sacó la tapa de su lugar. Y por un segundo, al ver el contenido, se sintió descolocada. Y luego, simplemente sonrió.

Dentro de la caja, yacía esperando un pequeño oso de felpa negro. Tenía los ojos de un cálido color rojizo. Y cocido sobre su piel negra, u corazón rojo, que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sonrió. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo abrazó. Le encantaba ese presente. Le encantaba saber que era de alguien secreto. Lo que ella no sabía, era que quien le daba el regalo no era alguien secreto. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese oso de felpa significaba más de lo que ella simplemente veía. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese muñeco, ese peluche... significaba toda una vida.

**x....x**

Itachi caminaba, directo a su departamento, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente, él no tenía ganado el paraíso. Ni siquiera el perdón divino. Tampoco podría estar eternamente con Sakura, como él quería que fuera. Pero había visto la luz por unos segundos. Había visto su salvación durante unos instantes. Y comprendió a Hinata cuando ella le pidio que la matara. Sonrió. En realidad, Hinata lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Tal y como la salvación de ella era Naruto. La salvación de él, era Sakura. Era una pequeña salvación de ojos jades y sonrisa infantil. Una salvación inocente, carente de sentido. ¿Y que mejor que entregarte a la salvación? La sonrisa en sus labios adrnaba carente de sentido su rostro. De todas formas, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Llorar, y al mismo tiempo sonreír. Las ironías de la vida. Como saber quien es tu salvación. Quien puede entregarte la vida que deseas. Pero saber que esa persona te quiere lejos. Esa persona te detesta. Una lágrima solitaria se estrelló sobre el suelo, sin emitir sonido. Al igual que Itachi daba pasos sordos sobre la vida. Cabizbajo y sin emoción alguna, siguió su camino. De todas formas, sabía desde un principio que su vida, su existencia, le pertenecía a ella...


	6. Debilidad sentimental

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertecias:** Un fic gore. Sangre. Obras de arte con cadáveres. Insatisfacción con uno mismo. Ansiedad por un poco de sangre. Cambio de personalidad constante. En fin, lo de siempre. Mi mente a su disposición. Si tienen problema con eso, simplemente, no lean.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su muy apreciado creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para demostrar que Itachi tiene mi muy inexplicable forma de ser. Y que si pudiera ser, mataría como él lo hace.

**Notas de autor:** Demasiadas cosas me ha pasado ultimamente. Insisto, pese a que todos me lo nieguen: mi cerebro se carcomerá solo. Me ha hecho sufrir un maldito bloqueo de semanas (¿cuantás fueron? ¿Alguien puede decirme?). Y me hace sufrir de jaquecas. Si, estoy rindiendo materias. Esa era la gran duda existencial. Y bueno, digamos que... mi Sakuro ha aparecido nuevamente en el plano de mi vida. Y yo, la Itachi, me siento... ¿Cómo puede sentirse una en este momento? ¿Devastada? Un poco. Digamos que lo reflejo mucho en el fic. Pero sigo siendo yo. Todavía tendrán de mi largo rato. Y... Fuera de eso. He tenido la peor (sí, sí, leyeron bien: PEOR) experiencia de mi vida. Y a la vez, un poco la mejor. Mi pequeño sobrino, de tan solo unos hermosos y adorables 5 años, ha elegido venir por mi camino. ¿A qué me refiero? A que mi pequeño niño será el próximo desquiciado en la familia. Es increíble. Vale, tomaré eso como un patrón común en mis familiares. Dependiendo del medio al que se expongan, puede ser inofensivos o peligrosos. Jeh, no sé. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

**Lady_Arakawa****:** La desilución es un paso grande que sobrellevar. Espero no haberte desilucionado mucho, Lady-chan. Aunque creo que es comprensible, es el único medio por el cual sabes algo de mi, jaja. Agradezco mucho tu opinión sobre mi anterior capítulo. La verdad, sí, fue corto. Pero creo que era lo realmente necesario. Además, mi bloqueo y mi mal estar emocional no ayudan. Esta vez ayudaron. Un poco. Y quisiera saber qué significa "descrestada". Me ha parecido interesante la palabra. El asesinato de Shino... fue una creación basada en un amigo. Hace poco se ha quebrado un brazo, delante de mí. Y el ruido que ocasionó el hueso al despedazarse me resultó atrayente. Encantador. Y debía agregar eso. No podía dejar a la deriva un sonido tan embriagador. Y concuerdo contigo. La vida no es color de rosa. Pese a que en contadas ocasiones lo sea. La vida más bien es... gris. Y agridulce. El chibi Itachi era una idea de un berrinche que tengo. Un oso negro de ojos rojos. Y nadie, repito: nadie, ha querido regalarmelo. Estoy en una especie de berrinche por eso. Gracias por eso de la forma de expresión. La verdad, ni siquiera sé porqué, pero... me veo como la oscuridad. Todo lo malo. Y mi Sakuro (luego hablaré de eso) es mi luz. Mi todo. Nadie entiende, yo si. Es lo que importa. Veremos si agrego OC. Es decir, a mis lectoras. Muchas me lo piden. Pero, aún no encuentro la forma de hacerlas aparecer. Y unas cálidas felicitaciones por tu bipolaridad. Yo tambien la tengo. Solo que mi psicólogo no me lo dijo. Él me tiene miedo. Eso es lo bello de la situación. Adoro leer tus reviews largos. ¿Ya lo he dicho? Sigue así. Yo seguiré aquí, retribuyendo. Nos vemos.

**Banex****:** Gracias. Me alegro de que mi fic te encante. Actualizaré siempre que mi mente y mi tiempo ayuden. Ultimamente, ambos andan en mi contra. Y a eso, súmale mi estado anímico.

**Isaku-93****:** Gracias por tus ánimos. La verdad, me siento mejor. He aquí el capítulo más largo: 12 páginas. Espero lo disfruten. ¿Sabes? A veces... no. Jamás ha existido lo perfecto. Pero... lo bueno existe. Yo lo vivi, amiga. Viví lo bueno. Y luego lo perdí. Digamos que mi 'Sakuro' se marchó. Pero aún está en mi vida, pese a que él me ignore o esquive. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? Gracias por tu opinión personal. Adoro que me digas lo mucho que te agrada leer mi fic. Y si. El aferrarse a la vida es... natural. Pero el ver que eres tu quien se la quite. Pues... es algo increíble. El desahogo. Espero verte pronto. Nos vemos. Y espero te sientas mejor.

**Akane-chan****:** Gracias. No, Itachi pronto se encontrará con Sakura. No tardaré tanto con eso. No con mi afición. Nos vemos niña. Besos.

**Rlmileneos****:** Gracías. Espero que te siga interesando. Nos vemos.

**Karu-chan****:** Gracias, niña. Adoro que mi capítulo sea algo par ti. Ante tus ojos. Y gracias por comprenderme. He aquí la continuación que esperabas. Tquiero, amiga. Nos vemos.

**x.-kTa-.x****:** Gracias. Esos 25 minutos me significaron algo importante. Jeje, el osito es un capricho mío. Quiero ese osito que he visto en una juguetería. Y como nadie me lo quiere comprar, lo imagino. ¿Cómo puedes creer que le regalaría un pedazo de cuerpo humano? x'D Lo admito. Iba a colocar el corazón de Shino. Pero mi capricho me ganó. Y coloqué al osito. Y sí, hubiera sido una estupidez. Pero, ante mi anhelo de matar, casi lo hago. Casi. No lo hice, a cambio, el osito. Pobre Shino, ¿no? Mal momento. Pèro es una buena idea. Gracias por la recomendación. Aunque ya he leído toda la saga. Y espero que tu la leas. Te fascinará. Y por tus preguntas... no puedo hacer nada. Suerte en otra x'D Nos vemos, amiga.

**Hikari-loveless-Uchiha****:** Gracias. Muchas gracias, neechan.

-

-

-

**x.... La debilidad sentimental ....x**

Itachi miró hacia un lado de su cama. La enorme ventana oscura le devolvía la vista penumbrosa del exterior. Una Luna opacada por una niebla casi espantosa. Sin estrellas. Y el frio de la noche había aplacado por completo el calor de la mañana. Volvió la cabeza al otro lado de la cama y divisó un enorme reloj digital. Tan solo las 3.30 a.m. Gruñó, tapándose el rostro con su almohada. Quizás no debía descargarse consigo mismo. Pero... ¿quién estaba allí para impedirselo? ¿Deidara, un muchacho que exponía su cuerpo a quemaduras innumerables? ¿Sasori, un muchacho que trataba su cuerpo como el de un muñeco y lo llenaba de cortes solo por sentirse arte? Golpeó con el puño el colchón. Se sentía débil. Inútil. Ese era el problema... no podía dejar de sentir.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Sakura cuando niños. Lo habían gastado bien, ¿no? Ambos lo habían disfrutado. Él estando con ella y sus sonrisas efímeras. Con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella estando con él y su protección implícita. Con su coraza mal fabricada, que demostraba muchas cosas. Todo ese tiempo, que ahora extrañaba. Que ahora, no le dejaba dormir en paz. ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho mal? ¿O acaso era él quien había cometido el mal paso? Todo por Sakura. Por su bienestar. Por su felicidad. ¿Pero acaso era eso realmente? ¿Acaso era solo eso, o estaba escondido algún sentimiento homicida dentro de todo ese actuar? ¿Alguna búsqueda de autosatisfacción? Rió amargamente, para luego suspirar. No. En realidad, tenía una mentalidad tan... retorcida, que siempre había hecho eso por Sakura. Por su querida Sakura. Pero ahora, nada era lo mismo que antes. Ya no era frío, ahora sentía. Ya no era calculador, actuaba por impulso. Ya no soñaba con ella, tenía pesadillas. Porque en cada una de ellas, veía reflejado lo que le sucedía. Ella alejándose. Ella teniendole miedo. Ella corriendo de él. Ella. _Ella._ **Ella.** Y se sentía débil. Como si de un momento a otro, pudiera romperse. Porque él lo sabía, de un momento a otro se rompería. Por eso se abrazaba a sí mismo. Para que las piezas no se separaran. Para que no se perdieran. Y tenía miedo de no poder tomar la opción correcta. Pero de repente pensaba, ¿su opción no estaba tomada ya? Sí, lo estaba. Pero recapacitaba en ella. ¿Acaso era la correcta? ¿Debía, acaso, hacer eso? Y suspiraba. Porque sabía que esa noche, al igual que las otras, no podría dormir. Y todo, porque se seguiría sintiendo vacío.

Una fuerte punzada invadió su sistema nervioso, dando el comienzo desde la cabeza. Volvió la vista a la ventana de su cuarto y pudo observar la Luna. Pensó en Sakura. En como ella actuaba como una droga sobre él. No estaba mejor sin ella, pero al mismo tiempo, si lo estaba. Que irónico, ¿no? Se sentía libre sin ella. Demasiado independiente. Pero con ella se sentía bien. Completo. Conforme. Era irónico. Demasiado irónico.

Pero lo cierto es que Itachi ya no tenía esperanzas. Ya no veía un camino despejado que pudiese seguir para llegar a su tesoro. Ya no había nada. Sakura ya no le pertenecía. Ya no tenían el hermoso destino juntos. Ya no. Lamentablemente para él, no. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Nada por lo que avanzar. Nada, absolutamente nada. Y por todos esos días pasados, que ellos malgastaron, ahora pagaban las consecuencias. Demasiado tiempo juntos, según el destino. Debían separarse. Así que Itachi viajaba al pasado. Allí, donde era feliz. Donde Sakura era suya. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus torpes e inocentes formas de actuar. Toda ella, era suya. Donde la poca inocencia que tenía, era suya. Donde no contaminaba corazones a su alrededor. Donde las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían. Donde Itachi y Sakura, tenían su propio destino. Donde Itachi, vivía para Sakura. Y nadie le cuestionaba nada más.

Con la mirada aún en la ventana, pensó en todas esas cosas que se pudo haber perdido. Como enormes sonrisas, que compartió con otras personas. Como momentos de perdida, que no pudo complementar. Como lágrimas dolorsamente derramadas. Como momentos. Momentos que él no tuvo. Y que no podría buscar. Los únicos momentos que compartían eran de su niñez. Y ella los había dejado ir. Solo guardaba un par de recuerdos. Su confesión. De muchacho inocente a un asesino capacitado. Y su último encuentro. La muerte de Naruto. Sintió que su estómago se vaciaba y que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos. Quiso recordar que estaba sobre su cama y no flotando en el aire. Pero la sensación de nada no se iba. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, volviendolos a fijar en la Luna. La Luna azul. La Luna amarilla. La Luna roja. Su Luna multicolor. Debía acostumbrarse a su sensación de vacío interior.

Segundos. Minutos. Horas. Se puso de pie, de forma lenta. Pudo sentir sus pies tambalearse, anunciando una posible caída. Se sostuvo de la pared, con pesadez, apoyando su cuerpo sobre su mano derecha y el brazo correspondiente. Apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza, marcando sus nudillos blancos. Su cabello suelo caía en cascada, tapando su rostro por completo. Sus hombros temblaron. Apretó con fuerza sus labios. Pero supo que era en vano todo intento que hiciese. Cayó de rodillas y golpeó con fuerza el dorso de sus puños contra el suelo. Una lágrima. Luego otra. Y comenzó a llorar. Quizás era irónico. Quizás, todos los esfuerzos que hacía para mantenerse en pie terminaban de la misma forma. De rodillas, vencido. O quizás, estaba llegado al final de todo. Él lo sabía. El final estaba cerca. Y ya, no podía luchar más.

**- Sakura... estoy cansandome de amarte...**

Y siguió llorando, con su Luna roja observandolo en su dolor.

**x....x**

Paso. Paso. Paso. Levantó la vista, perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche. Y la Luna, iluminando todo a su paso. Observó quedamente los destellos de las estrellas. Y de nuevo comenzó a caminar. ¿En qué momento dejó de pensar en rendirse, para volverse fuerte y avanzar? ¿En qué momento dejó de lado los recuerdos, para realizar pasos firmes en la oscuridad? No sabía. Una sonrisa irónica estaba instalada en sus labios. Estaba destrozado por dentro. Vacío. Y seguía avanzando, porque tenía una meta. **Su** meta. Vivía del pasado, porque solo éste podía entregarle todo lo que quería y buscaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de él vivia en el presente. Buscando. Intentando encontrar la felicidad que había perdido.

El enorme parque japonés parecía desolado en la noche. Como un lugar fantasma. Un lugar donde los espíritus recurrían para recordar su vida. ¿Y qué hacía allí? Él estaba vacío. Se sentía incorpóreo. O tal vez tení cuerpo, pero no estaba ocupado por un alma. Como las marionetas que Sasori tanto amaba. Como las figuras de arcilla que Deidara adoraba explotar. Suspiró. Algo dentro de su mente le gritaba. _Itachi, no te dejes vencer. No te puedes dejar ganar por la pena. ¿Dónde queda el asesino? ¿Dónde queda el muchacho que siempre avanzaba, que jamás miraba hacia atrás?_ Pero él no oía. No quería escuchar. Dio un par de pasos más para llegar a su destino. Y sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonrió, como hacía días lo tenia negado. Su propio cuerpo se lo negaba. Rozó con sus manos la corteza. Lleno de nostalgia, de recuerdos. Golpeó su espalda contra el tronco y se deslizó hasta las raíces. Se sentó allí y recostó su cabeza contra el enorme árbol. Estaba allí, era ese. El enorme árbol de cerezos, el más hermoso y fuerte de todo el parque japonés. El único que se encontraba en medio del enorme lago lleno de peces koi. El único... que le hacía sentir como su todavía su infancia no se hubiese acabado. Como si los sueños, con solo desearlo, se pudieran cumplir.

**x....x**

El Sol comenzó a aparecer por el horizonte y él solo pudo sentarse a contemplar el nuevo Sol. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas. Todas incluían a Sakura. Su Sakura. Se puso de pie. ¿Acaso se lamentaría cada vez que un nuevo día comenzase? Cerró los ojos y se negó a sí mismo. No. Él debía ser como siempre. Y dando una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar.

Seguramente el horario no pasaba de las 8.30am. Pero Tokio ya estaba despierta. Podía ver pasar a su lado a gente con trajes elegantes. Avanzando aceleradamente, con vasos descartables de café. Quejándose. Podía ver niños, caminar con sus uniformes y sus mochilas coloridas. Riendo. Bostezando. Mucha gente psaba a su lado. Toda esa gente lo estaba alterando. Se sentía fuera de sí. Perdido. Todo daba vueltas. Muchas voces. Muchos quejidos. Hasta que todo se detuvo. Pudo ver pasar a unos metros de él a la razón de sus desvaríos. Una cabellera rosa. Una joven hermosa, dentro de un vestido color verde. Avanzando presurosamente. Comenzó a seguirla. No podía detenerse. Hasta que vio un muchacho cruzarse con ella. Y ella se acercaba _a besarlo._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio media vuelta. En su mente, solamente estaba grabado el rostro del muchacho que ella había besado. Y con todas sus fuerzas, prometió vengarse.

**x....x**

Más risas. Y más carcajadas. El Sol estaba dando entrada a la noche. Itachi dio media vuelta para ver de donde provenían esas carcajadas. Pudo ver dos niños avanzar derecho hacia él. Un niño y una niña. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Una niña de cabello negro y ojos blancos. _Tal y como Hinata._ Ambos corrían y reían, contra el viento y la muchedumbre. Itachi no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos. Eran realmente atrayentes. La niña traía puesto un pequeño vestido de verano. Siendo que estaban en primavera y aún hacía un poco de frío. Y el niño, traía una remera roja sangre con un gato en medio. Un gato negro. Y unas bermudas color negras a su igual. Itachi sonrió. Al par de segundos, la niña pequeña chocó contra él y dio un pequeño quejido. El muchacho, dio un gruñido.

**- Summimasen, señor** –dijo la niña, abriendo enormemente los ojos, los cuales ya tenía con algunas lágrimas.

Itachi pudo ver desde su perspectiva a la pequeña niña sentada en el suelo, intentando no largarse a llorar. Seguramente, la caída y la vergüenza le eran suficiente razón para derramar inutilmente lágrimas. Luego, corrió su vista un poco hacia la derecha de ella y pudo ver al niño como gruñía y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sonrió. Se agachó un poco y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, cargándola, para luego comenzar a andar. Pudo escuchar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa por parte de ella. Y luego, los pasos acelerados del muchacho adelantandose a él.

**- ¡Bájela! **–le ordenaba.

**- Si me dicen sus nombres.**

**- ¡Que la baje!**

Itachi meditó su respuesta unos ínfimos segundos: - **No.**

**- ¿¡Por qué no!? **–decía a los gritos el muchachito.

- Porque la llevaré a comprarse dulces, así le recompenso la caída.

La posición defensiva que había tomado el niño disminuyó a solo una mirada de desconfinza. No lo conocían. E Itachi se daba cuenta de que el pequeño dudaba de él más que nadie. Bufó, bajando a la niña y arrodillándose delante de ella. Miró al pequeño de reojo, para notar que estaba gruñendo de nuevo. Rió por lo bajo, para volver la vista a la niña.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

**- Hanabi**

Itachi vagó en su inconciencia unos minutos, recordando lo que ese bello nombre significaba. A lo que le recordaba. Lo que adoraba. Era eso. Sonrió, recorriendo las facciones infantiles de la pequeña. Rostro pálido. Y su cabello negro relucía. Tomó uno de los mechones y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos. La niña se sonrojo.

- **Yo me llamo Itachi, un gusto. Dime, Hanabi... ¿te duele la caída?** –vio como ella asentía levemente con la cabeza-**. ¿Y quieres que te compre dulces, a ver si el dolor pasa?** –la mirada de Hanabi se llenó de luz. Itachi se colocó de pie, para luego sentir como la pequeña le tomaba de la mano. Le despertó ternura. Luego miró al niño, que le seguía mirado mal-**. Y sí, ven tú tambien.** –y comenzó a caminar por Tokio de la mano de dos niños.

**x....x**

Itachi carcajeó. Hanabi iba sobre su espalda, comiendo dulces. El niño solo había querido comprarse esos dulces extraños que usaban los enamorados. _Pockys._ Y él, no pudo resistirse a comprarse unos dangos. Miró al pequeño, que caminaba a su lado, completamente resignado. Le miró con detenimiento. Tenía vendas sobre uno de sus brazos. Y bandas adhesivas en sus mejillas. El niño le devolvió una mirada significativa: _no te metas en mis asuntos_. Él, solo volvió la vista al frente.

**- ¿Dónde te has hecho eso, Kiba?** –escuchó un gruñido, y supo que no le iría a contestar.

**- Kiba-kun me defendió de unos chicos malos** –dijo Hanabi, con voz inocente. Al pequeño Kiba se le colorearon las mejillas.

**- ¿Qué quisieron hacerte esos chicos malos?** –dijo Itachi, intentando seguir la conversación por un buen cause.

- Siempre me andan molestando. Dicen que soy tonta. Y que tengo ojos raros. También dicen que Kiba-kun es un híbrido perruno... ¿Qué es un híbrido, Itachi-san?

- **Hibrido significa que es mitad humano y mitad demonio, Hanabi.**

**- A mí me importa un bledo lo que me digan, siempre y cuando no se metan contigo **–dijo Kiba, con demasiada seriedad.

- Lo sé... ¡Pero me molesta que Kiba-kun siempre salga herido por mi culpa y que digan cosas feas de él! ¡Kiba-kun es bueno!

Como respuesta, Kiba solo alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Itachi sonrió melancólico. Le recordaban viejas épocas. Momentos felices. Realmente felices. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, eran recuerdos. Eran pasados. No volverían a pasar. Ni hoy, ni nunca. Miró a Kiba, caminar con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de las bermudas y mirando a un punto dentro de la nada. Luego movió el rostro a un lado, mirando a Hanabi. Sonriente, comiendo dulces. Con demasiada vida. Se resignó a olvidar. Eran tiempos viejos. No volverían más. Se detuvo en medio de un gran parque infantil.

- Díganme dónde viven, así los llevaré.

**- ¡Oh, oh! Yo vivo a dos cuadras al frente, y tres a la derecha **–dijo Hanabi en un graciosísimo e infantil salto.

- De acuerdo, dos al frente y tres a la derecha. ¿Tú Kiba?

Kiba no respondió. Solamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección al hogar de Hanabi. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperarlos. Itachi rebufó y comenzó a seguir a Kiba. Seguramente conocería mejor la casa y no le sería tan difícil a él ubicarse luego. El pequeño, ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡Llegamos! –**dijo Hanabi en un grito. Aunque Itachi ya lo sabía. Kiba se había detenido justo en frente. Bajó con cuidado a la pequeña, para luego caer al suelo junto con ella en un abrazo-** Itachi-san, gracias por los dulces. Espero verlo de nuevo. Sayonara.

**Itachi solo sonrió, palmeando la coronilla de ella y asintiendo. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse. Pudo ver como la pequeña Hanabi daba unos dulces saltitos hacia Kiba y le besaba la mejilla, para decirle que lo vería al otro día. El muchacho, sonrojado, solo asintió y se despidió alzando la mano. Después de que Hanabi entrara a su casa y cerrara la puerta, Itachi se puso de pie. Kiba comenzó a caminar, sin esperarle. Él se acercó tan rápido como pudo.**

- ¿Y tú dónde vives? **–Kiba siguió su camino, sin siquiera esperarle. A Itachi, esa actitud le estaba cansando. Lo tomó por el hombro y le hizo dar media vuelta-** ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kiba?** –pudo ver la mirada café posarse en él. Parecía un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.**

- ¿Por qué razón te acercaste a nosotros en realidad?

**- **¿Eh?** –Itachi no entendía. Kiba se señaló a sí mismo.**

- Siempre repelo a la gente. Mis marcas las asustan. Me creen algo demoníaco. No entiendo porqué tú no—

- ¿Por qué no me asusto? No eres un mal chico, Kiba. Algo rebelde, sí. Y bastante posesivo y protector. Yo de niño, era igual. No encuentro razones para temerte.

**Kiba bajó la viste y comenzó a andar. Podía sentir las pisadas de Itachi tras de él. Como Itachi podía sentir el dolor que Kiba sentía. Porque él lo había vivido, pero era demasiado orgulloso de niño como para dar a conocer eso. Kiba, a su vez, parecía ser similar. Suspiró y se acercó de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar a la par.**

- ¿De dónde obtuviste esas marcas?

- Desde que soy niño recuerdo tenerlas. No sé para qué son, pero la gente me ve mal por eso. Creo que por eso soy como soy.

**Itachi miró al cielo. El niño tenía razón en sus pensamientos. Él era así porque el mundo le obligaba a ser así. Porque el mundo le odiaba. Porque lo trataban como a una alimañana. Tal y como sucedió con él. Con el pequeño Itachi, rechazado por todos. Menos por Sakura-chan. Por eso ella era su tesoro. Su todo. Sonrió ante la nueva invasión de recuerdos. No podría controlarlo. Recordaría siempre que tuviera posibilidad. Miró al niño.**

- ¿Y debo creer que vives en algún lado?

- No sé si puede llamarse _vivir_.

**- **¿Tienes hogar? ¿Estás en un orfanato?

**- **No tengo un hogar ni una familia. Mis padres... Mi padre huyó cuando cumplí 5 años. Mi madre se suicidó un año despues. Huí de todos los horfanatos a los que trataron llevarme. Tengo 12 años. _Sobrevivo._

**Itachi siguió mirando al frente- **Pues ya no sobrevivirás **–dijo seguro de sí mismo. Kiba le miró con desconfianza-**. De ahora en más, vivirás conmigo.

**Y Kiba, solamente, sonrió.**

x....x

- ¿Porqué has traído un niño contigo, un?** –dijo Deidara, molesto. Era increíble que sólo él fuera el molesto. Sasori le mostraba las marionetas a Kiba, mientras el muchacho observaba atentamente. Itachi, buscaba algo en el refrigerador para darle de comer.**

- ¿Qué es lo malo de traer a Kiba a vivir conmigo?

- ¡Que no tenemos suficientes ingresos, un! ¡Un niño es mucha responsabilidad, un!

- No será molestia. Hasta hace poco vivía en la calle. Vivirá como lo hacemos nosotros. Compra menos arcilla y ya, ¿no te parece?

**- **¿¡Menos arcilla, un!? ¿¡Menos arcilla!? ¡Va en mí como quiero gastar mi dinero, un!

**- **Pues, entonces déjame gastar mi dinero a mí como se me dé la gana.

**Kiba se excusó con Sasori y se acercó a paso rápido a Itachi. Esquivó magestuosamente a Deidara, haciendo que el rubio se asustase. No esperaba verlo pasar por un lado de él, y menos tan rápido. Kiba se detuvo detrás de Itachi, que seguía rebuscando en el refrigerador. Tiró dos veces de la remera de él. Itachi se dio vuelta y le miró.**

- Si causo molestias, Itachi-san, puedo irme. No necesitas gastar tu poco dinero para cuidar de mí. Es en serio. Me las apañaré solo.

- Tú te quedas **–dijo Itachi, gruñendole a Deidara-**. Ahora, eres mí responsabilidad. Te quedas y yo me haré cargo de ti **–se oyó un pequeño grito de la sala e Itachi sonrió-**. Y de Sasori tambien. Eres nuestra responsabilidad. Y el resto, que no moleste.

**Kiba asintió y se fue de vuelta con Sasori y sus marionetas. Deidara bufó algo inentendible y se dirigió a encerrarse en su cuarto. En cuanto a él, por primera vez sintió que hacía algo bueno fuera de para Sakura. Iba por buen camino.**

x....x

**Era de noche. Y habían discutido para ver en donde dormiría Kiba. Terminó durmiendo en el cuarto de Itachi, a un lado de la cama. Sobre un futón. E Itachi no dormía. Podía escuchar levemente las respiraciones de Kiba durmiendo. La quietud. El silencio. Solo se dignaba a mirar la Luna. Era inconciente. Tenía ganas de matar. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Comenzó a vestirse. Y antes de poder salir del cuarto, Kiba tiró de la parte trasera de su remera.**

- ¿A dónde va, Itachi-san? Es tarde.

**- **Iré a dar una vuelta. Vuelve a dormir, Kiba.

**- **¿Puedo ir? Prometo no molestar.

**Itachi solo avanzó hasta la salida del cuarto. Kiba seguía sus pasos. Tomó de la mesada de la cocina a Skarlet y salió del departamento. Unos segundos despues oyó la puerta cerrarse lentamente. Era Kiba, que seguía detrás de él. Suspiró. Cuando lograron salir del edificio y el viento fresco de la noche golpeó sus rostros, Itachi se sintió más libre que nunca. Pero ahora le era imposible. Kiba estaba con él. Se sintió nervioso y perseguido. Esquivaba la mirada del pequeño. Kiba lo entendió.**

- Sé a qué salimos, Itachi-san.

- A dar una vuelta **–respondió de forma monótona.**

- No. Sé que Deidara-san, Sasori-san y usted son los tres asesinos de Tokio.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión? **–intentaba mantenerse impasible y no atacar ni agredir a Kiba. Sabía que el niño no se lo merecía.**

- Las marionetas. La arcilla con explosivos. Su cuchilla **–dijo señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón**-. Debía ser ciego para no darme cuenta. Soy niño, no idiota.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer? **–se preguntó en voz alta.**

- Por mí, nada. Siempre y cuando me tomara de aprendiz, Itachi-san.

**Itachi dejó de caminar, para observar al niño- **¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí. Es decir... es extraño, pero esto me atrae. Muertes y sufrimiento. Sangre. Y... tengo un propósito para hacerlo.

- A veces los propósitos quedan en el olvido y el sadismo gana, ¿no sabías eso?

- Lo sabía, pero... sé que conmigo no pasará.

**Itachi intentaba ignorar la conversación. Seguramente Kiba no pensaba bien lo que decía. Seguramente, él tampoco escuchaba bien. Seguramente, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura posible. Gruñó y revolvió sus cabellos con su mano izquierda. Se detuvo de repente y observó a ambos lados, evitando a Kiba. El pequeño, no se inmutó.**

- Puedo llevarle...

- ¿Qué dices? **–Itachi no dejaba de mirar a ambos lados.**

- Que si quiere, puedo llevarle a un lugar donde podría conseguir su víctima. Yo solo quiero verle haciendo su trabajo.

- Es una locura, no lo haré. Podría trumatizarte. Sería catastrófico eso. Luego no podría ni mirarte a la cara.

- Pero no lo hará. A mí, esto me interesa. Quiero saber sobre esto. Si me asusto, simplemente dejaré de mirar... No será culpa suya.

**Itachi observó los ojos del pequeño. El café oscuro de su mirada se había transformado en un dorado con pequeñas manchas marrones. Parecía tanto un... animal. Un lobo. Aunque solo sería un cachorro. Sonrió ampliamente, de una forma retorcida. Asintió y pudo ver a Kiba sonreír de lado, exibiendo un par de colmillos. Sí, sería su cachorro.**

x....x

**Le había dicho que se quedase tranquilo y quieto. Que él solo se guiaba por su instinto. Y que si demostraba algún movimiento amenazante, podría hacerle daño. Y él no quería eso. Extrañamente, el pequeño le caía bien. Le había tomado cariño. Y ahora estaba de pie, en medio de un callejón. Sus ojos cerrados. Concentrado. Se oían pasos apresurados. Sonrió con sadismo. Oyo un goteó constante. De Skarlet caían unas gotas enormes de sangre. Y recordaba que su víctima tenía perforado un hombro. Y no llegaría muy lejos con la hemorragia que había ganado. Y él lo encontraría. Abrió los ojos. pudo sentir la mirada del pequeño Kiba sobre él. Espectante. Él intentaba ignorarlo. Y es que no sabía, que Kiba notaba todo. Itachi, a la hora de matar, era otro. Uno sádico, veloz, rápido. Sin errores. Sin nada de qué arrepentirse. Hacía su trabajo como un profesional. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos dejaban de ser negros para volverse de un rojo realmente impresionante. Del mismo color que la sangre.**

**Itachi comenzó a avanzar hacia su presa. Tenía en mente unicamente el sonido y la dirección de aquellos pasos. Frenó de repente, a los minutos, delante de un callejón sin salida. Movió su rostro y notó movimiento dentro del lugar. Se le hizo audible un lloriqueo. Extrañamente, lo conmocionó. Caminó hasta allí con porte imponente. Su victima le miraba con el terror impregnado en el rostro. Temblaba visiblemente. **

- ¿M-Me matarás?

**Itachi le miró. Parecía indefenso. Y un parte de él clamaba por dejarlo libre. Pero otra parte de él gritaba, enardecía por poder matarlo. Destazarlo. Volverlo pedazos. Y recordaba a Kiba. ¿Acaso al niño le haría bien ver? ¿Acaso él...? Una mano delicada, que se le antojó femenina, tomó su muñeca. Su victima tomaba con fuerzas la mano donde Skarlet esperaba la desición final. Los ojos verde oscuro que le miraban rogaban. Rogaban muerte. Estaba dándose por vencido.**

- Cierra los ojos.

**Su victima soltó su mano y cerró los ojos. Con fuerza. Itachi acercó a Skarlet a su cuello y lo cortó. La sangre brotó. Y a los minutos, su víctima estaba muerta. La sangre salpicaba. Y él se sentía, de nueva cuenta, bien y mal consigo mismo. Vio la posición del cadáver. De rodillas, con su garganta cortada, apoyando la espalda contra la pared llena de manchas y humedad. Demasiado sumiso. Y su arte corporal afloró. Abrió el abdómen de la víctima y arrancó su intestino. Con éste, ató las manos del cadáver sobre su cabeza. Y abrió éstas como si estuviera pidiendo la llegada de ayuda celestial. Hizo un leve corte debajo de los ojos, haciendo que una diminuta gota de sangre cayese de cada uno. Parecían lágrimas. Y como toque final, abiendo una herida en el pecho, arrancó el corazón. Lo posó, sin más moviemiento, en el regazo del jóven. Ahora sí, su obra de arte estaba lista.**

**Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón. Y vio a Kiba, observando asombrado lo hecho. Se detuvo y le miró unos segundos. Para ver como, luego, volvía a formar esa sonrisa extraña que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos. Se limpió la mano ensangrentada contra su pantalón negro, para luego revolver los cabellos castaños de Kiba y seguir caminando. Estaba mejor consigo mismo. Ver que alguien apreciaba su arte era realmente especial. Se sentía orgulloso. Y ver a Kiba... **

- ¿Sabes? Tanto Sasori como Deidara dicen que soy como un lobo a la hora de matar. Que me dejo llevar por los instintos demasiado.

- Es un... poco cierto **–dijo Kiba sonriendo.**

- Entonces, tu serías mi cachorro. Mi pequeño cachorro de lobo.

**Kiba le miró, sin creer. Luego sonrió con sinceridad, para acabar diciendo- **Y orgulloso de serlo.

**Itachi carcajeó y siguió el camino de vuelta a casa, con Kiba siguiéndole los pasos. Sí, todavía quedaba un camino por delante. Instruir a su cachorro. Ocuparse de Sakura. Y luego... Luego, será cosa de ver. Seguramente, la debilidad sentimental le terminaría ganando otra vez.**


	7. Razones inválidas

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Fic gore. Homicidios. Sangre. Cadáveres. Mutilación. Torturas. Misantropía. Y algún que otro problema sentimental. Tristeza. Abandono. Amor. Desquiciamiento. Si les molesta. Si no les gusta. Si les aterroriza... Sólo no lo lean.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no es de mi pertenencia. Son de la monarquía magnánima de Masashi Kishimoto. Son utilizados sin fines de lucro, para demostrar mi sadismo y mi misantropía, al igual que mi psicosis y mi neurotismo nato.

**Notas de autor:** ¿Qué ha pasado que tardé tanto? Pues... Lo siento. He empezado las clases y tengo poco tiempo extra. Además de mi cerebro. Está fuera de sí últimamente, tiene... una especie de hiperactividad extraña. Felicidad. Se preguntarán: _¿Kami-chan feliz? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Mh... ¿Cómo darles esta noticia que puede ser un tanto perturbadora? Jáh, yo se las diré. Tómenla como quieran, mis niñas. Kami-chan... La Itachi de la nueva era (sigo pensando que es ostentoso, pero me agrada)... Tiene novio. No pregunten como ha pasado, porque... no puedo explicarlo. Pero... sí, tengo novio. Y estoy feliz de tenerlo. Es... Un neurótico. Jáh, pero es el neurótico más lindo y especial de todo el planeta. Es mi caballero neurótico. Y mejor dejaré de hablar de él, porque se darán cuenta de que... Sakuro pasó a la historia. _Sakuro, lamento decirlo, pero... Itachi, encontró otra persona a quien amar._

**Hikari-loveless-Uchiha****:** Gracias, neechan. Me alegra saber que mis asesinatos te parecen hermosos. Y que ansías siempre por ver el siguiente. Intentaré no dejarte tanto tiempo con las ansias... Arigato por el apoyo.

**Bongio****:** 'OMFJashin'. Jaja, eso me ha tomado desprevenida. Supongo que gracias. Y... respondiendo tu pregunta. Sakura no sigue sana mentalmente. Nunca lo estuvo. Quizás con éste capítulo, las cosas queden más claras. Arigato por leer, niña. See ya.

**Karu-chan****:** No sabes lo importante que es para mi que la idea del cachorro fuera aceptada. Y más por ti. Instruirlo... creo que es lo más simple. ¿Cómo instruir a un alumno? Enseñándole lo que tu sabes. Y respecto a Sakura... Aún veo el futuro borroso. Veremos qué será lo que sigue. Jaja, nos vemos, wapa. Cuídate mucho.

**Isaku-93****:** Créeme. Si quieres al chico, ve y díselo (si es que ya no lo hiciste, porque hace mucho que no hablamos). Quisiera saber qué pasó con eso... La curiosidad me carcome. Un defecto que tomé de otros, jaja. Bueno, yendo a la historia. Sí, para Itachi fue doloroso y frustrante ver ese beso. Para Itachi y para mi, que somos uno. Jáh, en ese momento quise matar a medio universo... Y por el hecho de tener un cachorro. Sí, es un punto favorable. Alguien que sigue tus pasos. Pero... quizás sea algo peligroso más adelante. El alumno siempre sobrepasa al maestro, si es que el maestro no toma precauciones. Por cierto... Confía en que yo nunca te prejuzgaré. A mi también me enfurece que juzguen por apariencias, así que yo nunca lo hago. Y... me alegro, realmente, que mi fic sirva para hacerte sentir bien. Espero seguir logrando eso.

**-loveO.o****: **¡Niña! Bien que nos tenemos olvidadas, jaja. No me conecto al msn, sumimmasen. Bah, no en los horarios de antes. Geez... y no estás cuando yo estoy. Tch. Espero que ahora te llegue la alerta y veas el capitulo. Jajaja, extraño tus 'kawaii'. Nos vemos, neh? ¡Mucha suerte!

**Paramore-angel****: **Sí, niña, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo olvidarte? Pff... tanto tiempo sin verte. Y tu, ahora, tiempo sin verme. Lamento realmente que te quiten el internet. Yo también detesto los cybers. La gente te mira extraño. Y siempre observan lo que haces. Geez... Odio eso. Tu premio al tiempo record... está en proceso. Te lo daré la próxima vez, si es que tengo la suerte. Yo también espero que seas feliz y que puedas matar al mundo (o gran parte de éste). Nos leemos, niña. Y, por cierto, gracias por el fic. Fue genial.

**Bereee****:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Con Sakura... pues, en este capitulo sale. Espero que te guste verla. Gracias por seguirme desde el principio. Te lo agradezco de alma, niña. Nos leemos.

**SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI****:** Me alegra que en cada capítulo te agrade algo en especial. El oso lo pensé en esa forma específicamente. Aunque también quise demostrar a ciertas personas que quiero fervientemente ese oso que vi en vidrieras. Jaja, un pequeño capricho. Sí, en cierta forma Kiba y Hanabi son como Itachi y Sakura. Solo que tengo esperado otro final para ellos. El aprendiz sobrepasa al maestro. Y si, la inspiración del cachorro es mi sobrinito. ¿Era demasiado obvio, no? Y sí, concuerdo contigo. El amor es un arma de doble filo. Como te sube a las nubes, te arroja al vacío. Como te sientes muerto, te hace sentir vivo. Y si, todos somos masoquistas. Yo, debo ser la más grande de todas. Nos vemos niña. Küss.

**Mi querida Rouce****:** Te entiendo, tranquila. Yo también estuve atareada. Tareas, poco tiempo extra. Geez... odio la escuela. Gracias por elogiar mi forma de escribir. Espero poder ver como escribes tu. Seguro lo haces de maravilla. Sí, mi cachorro es mi sobrino. Y he estado pensando. Eso de enseñarle. Puede que se lleve en la sangre... Y he pensado no hacerlo. Pero... algo dentro mío dice que lo haga. Pero solo quiero enseñarle lo básico. Tampoco quiero que sea una copia. Matías merece ser original. Pero sí, seré cuidadosa. Gracias por el consejo, niña. Y si, es más claro todo, ¿no? Un Itachi más abierto. Más humano, quizás. Bueno, espero que te siga agradando mi fic. Nos vemos, niña. Ja ne.

**Ice****:** ¿Sus partes impactantes? Jaja, es un halago. Muchas gracias. ¿Qué es poco tiempo? ¿Un par de meses, un par de días? Quisiera saberlo, si es que no te importa. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Excelente... wow, arigato. No esperaba esa calificación. Y me alegro que sea 'único' en cierta forma. Espero verte en la próxima. Saludos.

**Houzuki-Pal****:** Ohla Houzuki-chan. Me alegra que te hayas leído 'La canción del homicida' de un tirón. Y que te haya encantado... Comúnmente, al ser el primer gore, pocos le toman gusto. Me alegra que en ti no haya tenido ese efecto y que hayas venido en busca de más. Pasaré a ver tu one-shot. La verdad, me interesa mucho ver los gore de mis lectoras. Quizás simple curiosidad. Quizás interés real. Quién sabe. Em... yo tampoco lo recuerdo. A decir verdad, soy bastante despistada. Aunque igual, me alegra que dejes tu review. Me alegra que te gustara Itachi. Jaja, a mi también me atrajo su sadismo. Pero luego de ver bien el manga y entenderle... me gustó aún más. Por que simulaba ser malo, pero en realidad solo era malo para proteger lo que quería. Adoré eso. En fin... Me encanta que la forma de plasmar a Itachi te guste. A veces me cuesta plasmas mis emociones... Pero me alegra saber que captas el mensaje. Bien, niña... seguiré escribiendo. Espero verte. Cuidate.

**Lady_Arakawa****:** Ohayo Lady-chan. Tanto tiempo… A mi me pasa algo similar. Tengo mucha hiperactividad. Mucha felicidad. No puedo concentrarme en el sadismo y la tristeza. Y eso de traumar a tu psiquiatra... Te felicito. Jaja, yo lo he hecho con mi psicólogo. Ya no voy. Pero, neh... era divertido. Y por amenazar a tu madre. No es recomendable. Pero allá tu. Bueno... a quien mató fue a Haku. Me olvidé de poner el nombre. Error mío. Me alegra ver que la escena sádica te ha parecido magistral. Entender, entiendo. Pero... al entrar al amor, tienes que volverte masoquista, niña. El amor duele. Así es la ley. Y... no, Itachi no lo sabe. Lo sabrá en su momento. Más adelante. Jaja, te he dado un adelanto del fic. Las otras preguntas... respuesta en éste capitulo. Léelo y verás. Por cierto... la palabra 'descrestada' sigue agradándome. Quisiera haber visto el asesinato. A decir verdad, hace mucho no veo uno. Pero... ¿sabes? Es bueno que nadie más que unos pocos consideremos el matar como un arte. Sino, sería como la música. Sería una arte en desperdicio. Prefiero que siga siendo así... Un arte reservado. Un arte de elite. Me alegro que estés orgullosa de tu forma de ser. Yo estoy orgullosa de la mía. Un saludo, querida desquiciada. Te saluda, la psicópata.

**.x****:** Niña... Oye, hoe, tranquila. No pidas disculpas. Lo importante es que lo hayas leído, ¿no? Eso es lo que a mí me importa. Que bien has captado la ideología de Kiba. Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta tan fácil. Los pasos de Itachi... Mira, no debes tener lástima o pena por los niños. Kiba sigue sus pasos, sí. Pero les depara un final diferente. Y te he dado un adelanto... Geez, me engatusaste. La mayoría de tus preguntas... Las contesto con éste capi. Menos lo de Deidara. Eso queda a futuro. Quizás pase algo malo, quizás no. Quién sabe. Jaja, me gusta que el fic te resulte tan interesante como para plantearte tantas incógnitas. Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces y lo volveré a repetir. Me agrada leer tus preguntas. De aquí a que las responda, es otra cosa. Jaja, nos vemos niña. Disfruta el capi. Y que Elune también te acompañe. Con sus transformaciones y colores, que esté guiando tu camino.

**Ahora sí, que el libro de terror se abra...**

-

-

-

-

**x.... Razones inválidas ....x**

Abrió sus ojos, cansado. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero las figuras se veían borrosas. Gruñó con fuerza. No podía moverse bien. Se sentía agarrotado. Le dolía el cuerpo. Sus articulaciones no participaban a sus movimientos. Su vista no enfocaba. Y su cabeza daba vueltas. Tenía nauseas, por sobre otras cosas. Volvió a gruñir al sentir una pequeña mano tocando su frente. Oyó un olisqueo.

**- Itachi-san, creo que tiene fiebre**

Suspiró, al sentirse más seguro. Sí, estaba en su departamento. En su cama. Y quien olisqueaba el aire y tocaba su frente era Kiba. Tragó su propia saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca. Volvió a abrir los ojos, enfocando un poco más.

**- Kiba, ¿puedes decirme...?** –le interrumpió siquiera saber antes cual era la pregunta completa.

**- Son las 3.30 de la mañana, Itachi-san. Desperté para ir al baño y lo vi gruñendo. Está transpirando en frío. ¿Quiere que llame a Sasori-san o a Deidara-sama?**

Itachi cerró los ojos al oír el tono preocupado de Kiba. Si no fuera porque hacía solo un día lo conocía, realmente pensaría que Kiba lo estimaba y le tenía cariño. Aunque el tener cariño no erradica en tiempo a veces. Menos el estimar. Levantó su mano derecha con lentitud, colocándola sobre la de Kiba, que aún la mantenía sobre su frente.

**- No te preocupes, Kiba. Estoy bien.**

Sintió un gruñido y se arrepintió de intentar fingir que todo era color de rosa. Se reprendía por haber olvidado que Kiba era como era. Que era claro que no le creería, teniendo las pruebas que tenía. Pero él lo que quería era no tener a Sasori o a Deidara cerca. No estaba enfermo de forma física. Estaba enfermo de forma mental. Espiritual.

**- Kiba, no llames a nadie. Estaré bien.**

El olisqueo se multiplicó al momento en que gruñió por un punzada en su cabeza. Kiba quitó la mano de la frente de Itachi y se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo. Sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos extendidos sobre ellas. Itachi volvió a abrir sus ojos, buscando a la figura infantil que hace segundos hacía vigilia de su estado. Logró divisarlo al mover su cabeza a un lado. Le sonrió de medio lado.

**- ¿Qué haces ahí, Kiba? Ven, sube a la cama.**

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, comezando a subirse a la cama de forma lenta. Ya recostado a un lado de Itachi, se dedicó a observarlo. Itachi sintió esa mirada de adoración y cariño mezclado con pena, haciendo que gire el rostro hacia el niño. Le sonrió al verlo.

**- Me sucede siempre que pienso demasiado en... **–enmudeció un minuto, para volver a sonreír de forma hipócrita-** ...cuando pienso en cosas que hice.**

**- Itachi-san debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya son parte del pasado y nada puede arreglarlas.**

Gruñió levemente por otra puntada en su cabeza. Esa jaqueca lo estaba matando. Volvió su vista al techo. Completamente blanco. Nulo. Como su mente. Pestañeó con lentitud. Sí, Kiba tenía razón. Las cosas del pasado no podían componerse. Debía vivir el presente, por un futuro. ¿Pero cómo explicarle a un niño de 12 años las cosas que hizo en el pasado? ¿Cómo explicarle que su pasado era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, firme? No había forma de hacerlo. Componer su pasado no era la idea. Él no se arrepentía de su pasado. Se arrepentía de su presente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cansancio. Suspiró levemente y oyó a Kiba revolverse en la cama, seguramente incómodo. Luego, no oyó más nada. Simplemente, se quedó perdido en la inconciencia.

**x....x**

El Sol había salido. Eran las 8.30 a.m. e Itachi ya estaba despierto. Sentado frente a la ventana, donde la luz le ganaba a la sombra y la exterminaba. Miró por sobre su hombro al sentir un pequeño gruñido, pero solo era Kiba entre sueños. Volvió su vista al ventanal. Observó fijamente la ciudad tomar color. Dejar de ser negra, gris y blanca. Sino alegre, colorida, llamativa. Todo lo contrario a su vida. De ser colorida, alegre, llegó a ser triste, deprimente. Gris. Y es que todo había cambiado. Sonrió de medio lado, acercándose al balcón. Veía a la gente pasar caminando con rapidez. Trabajo, colegio, citas. La puntualidad y la impuntualidad. Pero ningún punto familiar. Ni uno destacable. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la baranda de yeso de su balcón. Dejó de mirar a la gente, para pasar a observar directamente el cielo. Extrañaba. Extrañaba su infancia, cuando sabía tenía a Sakura a su lado. Extrañaba cuando podía decir que tenía un hogar. Extrañaba todo y a la vez nada. Porque se mezclaban esos momentos de tristeza, cuando todos lo detestaban. Todos menos Sakura. Y el recuerdo se volvía rosado y con ojos verdes. Itachi apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, observando pasar las nubes. Pero era un mirar falso, un mirar perdido. En realidad, miraba más allá. Tiempos pasados, tiempos perdidos. Recordaba cuando no estaban tan vivo. Donde las emociones no eran tantas. Donde el dolor no reinaba. Porque la vida es dolor, y él ahora estaba vivo. Antes no lo estaba. No lo había estado. El dolor en el pasado no existía. Cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar pequeñas cosas que adoró pero olvidaba. Los ojos de Sakura en pleno sol. Su cabello recién lavado. La sonrisa de ella cada vez que veía la Luna junto con él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su felicidad cada vez que veía caer nieve. Sonrió de medio lado. De repente, sintió unos pasos apresurados correr sobre el piso de madera de su habitación. Pasos pequeños apresurados. Y se detuvieron a su lado, en el balcón. Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, para pasar a mirar al niño.

- **Itachi-san... **–susurró Kiba- **Mire.**

Itachi volvió la vista hacia el cielo. ¿En qué momento había pasado? Nubes grises llenaban el cielo. Nubes tristes. Llenas de dolor. Que dejaban caer pequeños copos de nieve. Pequeños retazos de felicidad, para quien los necesitara. Sonrió, para luego mirar a Kiba. Sus ojos cafés brillaban con intensidad, con felicidad. Respiraba entrecortado por la boca, dejando salir pequeñas nubes de vapor. Sus mejillas, un tanto sonrojadas por el frío. Se preguntaba si él de niño había sido así. Estiró su mano hasta la cabeza de Kiba y le revolvió el cabello café, mientras él daba una pequeña carcajada. Luego, dio media vuelta hacia el interior.

- **Vamos, seguramente a Hanabi le gustará verte el día de la primera nevada de invierno.**

Kiba comenzó a gritar de felicidad, corriendo hasta subirse en la cama y comenzar a saltar. Itachi lo observaba desde la entrada del balcón. Sonriéndole. No, se dijo mentalmente. No, Kiba no es como era yo de niño. Él tiene su vida, la ha creado. Y ha añadido a Hanabi en ella, la ha tomado como su premio. Yo tomé a Sakura como mi vida. Ella era lo único que necesitaba. Nadie más me llegaba a importar. Sonrió de medio lado, aventurándose a su habitación. Llegó al armario y comezó a sacar ropa para él y para Kiba. Era extraño. Kiba y él eran tan distintos como iguales. Y aún no descubría porqué.

**x....x**

Caminaba lentamente por el parque. La nieve cubría cada rincón. Kiba aún estaba asombrado. Corría subiendose a los árboles, gritádole que lo mirara. Y él le sonríe y lo miraba. Era un niño. Debía tratarlo como tal. Pese a que... Su mente quedó en blanco al recordar la noche anterior. Gruñió, cerrando los ojos. Kiba volvió a caminar a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Itachi extendió su brazo derecho, envolviendo los hombros de Kiba y apretándolo contra él. Kiba sonrió levemente. Su mente era un laberinto. Asesinatos. Muertes. Cadáveres. Sangre. Miradas llenas de terror. Gritos desgarradores. Ojos sin vida. Volvió a gruñir, pero más bajo. Kiba quería exponerse a ese mundo y él se lo había permitido, sin siquiera saber las razones. Bufó. Y Kiba se separó de él y echó a correr hasta una casa. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus ideas, que no vio cuando llegaban a casa de Hanabi. Sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a Kiba. Tocó el timbre. Al instante salió un chico, que era un poco más alto que Kiba, con el mismo color de ojos de Hanabi. Tenía un extraño tatuaje en la frente. Observó a Kiba y luego a él. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó de la mirada del opalino. Kiba, en cambio, bufó hastiado.

- **En un momento sale... **_**chucho.**_

Itachi arqueó una ceja, mirando al chico de mirada opalina. Kiba comenzó a gruñir. El otro chico los miró sin emoción alguna y cerró la puerta. Como si se sintiera superior a ellos. Itachi volvió la mirada a Kiba, que miraba a un lado con total recelo. Le apoyó la palma de su mano izquierda en la cabeza. Kiba volvió la vista a Itachi y clavó su mirada café en la negra de Itachi. Se sintió conectado a las emociones del chico. Se sintió revivir el pasado. Suspiró.

- **No lo oígas. No eres ningun "chucho".**

Kiba sonrió, mostrando los colmillos. Como un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Carcajeó levemente, revolviendole los cabellos. Al instante, salió Hanabi de dentro de la casa. Con uso pantalones lavandas y una campera de invierno color beige. Tenía zapatillas del mismo color que su abrigo. Y un adorable gorro de lana de color lavanda tambien. Luego observó a Kiba, que se acercaba a saludarla. Zapatillas negras, un pantalón negro, una remera de mangas largas color verde y una bufanda de un verde olivo. Hanabi se acercó a Kiba y le besó la mejilla. Éste se ruborizó por completo, sonriendo. Luego, la pequeña Hanabi correteó hasta él y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Itachi la recibió, pero a causa de a fuerza y la nieve, cayó al suelo con la niña encima. Las carcajadas de Kiba y las delicadas risas de Hanabi se colaron por sus oídos y le hicieron sonreír. En ese momento, por muy extraño que sonase, por muy raro... se sentía completo.

**x....x**

Estaba por anochecer. Llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos, refugiándolas del frío. Su cabello estaba suelto, se había quitado el colette, haciendo que los mechones de éste se movieran libremente ante la brisa. Dirigió sus ojos al frente, por unos instantes. Perdiendo lo onix de éstos en las pequeñas figuras frente a él. Sonrió, intentando guardar en su memoria ese momento. El pequeño Kiba llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Hanabi. Y se podía ver la felicidad rebosante en su rostro. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de él competían contra las de Hanabi, que ya tenían un color rosaceo demasiado notorio. Quizás por eso Kiba intentaba no verla a la cara, porque sabría que se sonrojaría como ella. Suspiró, elevando la mirada al cielo. La nieve había vuelto a caer, pero de una forma tan pacífica que realmente le agradaba. Todo ese blanco. Todo ese silencio. Todo, absolutamente todo le entregaba un pequeño minuto de paz. Ese pequeño minuto que necesitaba. Ese pequeño minuto que se le escapaba siempre cuando Sakura volvía a su recuerdo. Y es que, ¿cómo no recordarla? Sonrió interiormente, cerrando los ojos y negando levemente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no recordar a Sakura? Esa forma inocente, insegura de comportarse. Él necesitaba protegerla, lo sentía en su sangre. Esa forma infantil, especial de comportarse. Él necesitaba compartir esos momentos con ella. Volvió su vista a los pequeños, sonriendo de medio lado, melancólico. Si tan solo Sakura y él hubiesen sido pequeños por siempre. Si tan solo él hubiera elegido otro camino para protegerla. Si tan solo... ella no se hubiese alejado. Gruñió con fuerza, sintiendose incapáz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa de Hanabi. Sus pasos eran enormes trancos, queriendo acortar la distancia hacia su destino de una sola vez. Solo se detuvo unos segundos cuando escuchó a Hanabi gritar su nombre y los pasos apresurados de Kiba por alcanzarlo, para tirar de su chamarra al hacerlo. Miró por sobre su hombro al pequeño, como lo miraba con cierta pena y miedo. Se sintió tan impotente por no poder darle seguridad. Acercó su mano a la cabellera castaña, batiendola levemente. Solo en ése instante, Kiba lo soltó. Lo miró con cierta pena unos instantes, como temiendo ser abandonado. Pero él negó con la cabeza, aún batiendo su cabello, en un intento de quitar su temor. Kiba bajó la mirada y él la elevó hasta clavarla en la pequeña figura a 20 pasos que era Hanabi. Sonrió.

- **Llevala a su casa, te veré en el departamento, ¿si?**

Ni siquiera esperó a que Kiba asintiera. Volvió a retomar sus pasos apresurados. Los pequeños copos de nieve chocaban contra su rostro, para luego derretirse. Un par de lágrimas se colaron por la comisura de sus parpados, pero pasó bruscamente el dorso de su mano derecha, borrándolas. Por su cabeza, la única cosa que pasaba por su mente era Sakura. Ella, inocente e infantil, sobre la terraza del orfanato, girando y riendo mientras la nieve caía. Ella, sonriente y especial, en su cuarto, diciendole lo mucho que lo amaba. O que en ese momento lo amó. Gruñió, descubriendose a solo dos calles de distancia del edificio de apartamentos donde Sakura vivía. Se detuvo repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. Sorpresa y miedo. ¿Miedo? Sí, miedo junto con ansiedad. Sus manos temblaban levemente y sentía un pequeño vacío en su pecho. Sus orbes opacas seguían a una figura ágil, esquivando gente. Ensimismada en sí misma. Siendo ignorada por las personas. Pero... siendo adorada por él. Volvió a retomar el paso, acelerándolo. Queriendo acercarse y besarla. Queriendo revivir el pasado, aunque se le hacía imposible. Dobló en una esquina, viendola alejarse. Su corazón latía de forma desaforada. No podía dejar que escape, no ésta vez. Corrió hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda y tapandole la boca con su mano izquierda. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella y le sonrió. Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Cómo brillaban con fuerza, cristalinos, mirandolo fijamente. Rozó su mentón con su mano derecha, sonriendole levemente, como con ternura. La alzó en brazos, impidiendo que pataleara o gritara. Más bien, parecía en shock. Comenzó a caminar, directo hacia el apartamento de ella.

- **Tú y yo, Sakura, tenemos que hablar**

**x....x**

La miró fijamente unos instantes. Estaban dentro del apartamento de ella. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Las persianas estaban bajas, dejando solo entrar un poco cantidad de luz. Un halo, casi nada. Sakura estaba sentada en el living, sobre un sofá de cuero negro. Tenías la manos en sus rodillas, haciendo presión sobre la ropa. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Su mirada verde esquivaba la oscura de él. Le temía. Itachi lo sabía claramente. Gruñó. Se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, a un lado de la ventana. No quitaba sus ojos de ella. Se veía tan llena de vida. Sonrió de medio lado.

- **¿Te aterra, no es cierto? Estás en el mismo cuarto que el gran Castigador...**

Vio como se revolvía en su lugar. Se notaba aturdida y despavorida. El terror estaba asentado en su mirada. Se paró derecho y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella. Quedaban solo dos metros de distancia entre uno y el otro. La inspeccionó desde esa distancia. Su piel temblaba mínimamente. Podía notar como mordía su labio inferior. Su respiración estaba acelerada. Podía notarse como hiperventilaba. Su mirada no podía mantenerse fija en un punto. Variaba en su enfoque. Primero al pasillo de su casa. Luego a la ventana. Luego la cocina. Luego la puerta a un lado de ella. Y finalmente a Itachi. Repetía ese proceso incansablemente. Él lo notaba. Gruñó, acercándose finalmente a ella, rompiendo la distancia. Le tomó las muñecas con una sola mano, poniéndolas a un lado de la cabeza de ella, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con su mano libre se apoyó contra éste mismo, para no caer de bruces sobre ella. Se acercó a su rostro, viendo la resistencia de Sakura. Intentaba soltarse, podía ver el leve temblor en sus labios. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. La nariz de él chocaba con la de ella levemente.

- **¿Qué es lo que realmente te aterra, Sakura? ¿El saber que he matado a tanta gente? ¿Temías que la siguiente fueras tu? –**intentaba verla fijamente a los ojos, pero ella le esquivaba la mirada y eso comenzaba a molestarle- **¿Piensas responderme o tengo que obligarte?**

Su mirada fija en ella. Todo era como una cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Ella esquivándole la mirada. Ella ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello rosado. Ella desviando el rostro hacia otro lado. Como una niña cuando la regañan. Como un alma marchita, herida. Todo eso. Todo el conjunto fue como un detonante. Algo dentro de él explotó. La azotó contra el sofá, haciendo que la espalda de ella soltara un ruido sordo. Apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas, mientras llevaba su mano libre a su cuello, apretándolo levemente. Pudo escuchar un quejido escapar de los delicados labios. Le sostuvo el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ver una mezcla entre temor y calidez en los ojos verdes de ella. Una pequeña chispa, algo brillando dentro de ellos. Se sorprendió. Algo dentro de él. Algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. Se acercó lentamente a ella. A su rostro. Rompiendo los pocos centímetros que los separaban. No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué pero... esa magia. La que ella irradiaba cuando eran chicos y a él le encantaba. La que ella mantenía en su interior y que a él siempre le atrajo. Esa magia estaba centellando en sus ojos. Esa magia lo llamaba. Y de un momento a otro, Sakura ya no forcejeaba. Aunque él tampoco tenía sus muñecas bajo presión. Extrañamente, los brazos de ella estaban sobre su cuello. Y sus manos tiraban delicadamente de sus cabellos. Su piel tiritaba, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Tiritaba en regocijo. El quejido que antes había escapado de sus labios, había quedado en el aire. Sus verdes ojos ya no esquivaban la mirada oscura de los negros ojos de él. Porque en ese mismo momento, ningún par de ojos estaba abierto. Ambos mantenían sus párpados cerrados. Mantenían abiertos sus otros sentidos. Itachi podía escuchar su corazón acelerarse y palpitar en sus oídos. Al mismo tiempo, oía la respiración acelerada de Sakura. Respiraba miedo y pasión. Podía sentir el gusto dulce de sus labios. Una especie de sabor a cereza. Podía sentir su piel. Podía oír también el palpitar de ella. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Todo lo que sucedía. Cada acción de ella, era un caos dentro de Itachi. Como al mismo tiempo, cada reacción de Itachi, era un colapso dentro de Sakura. Víctima y victimario. Un juego peligroso que solo ellos se arriesgaban a jugar. Aunque... ¿Quién podía determinar quien jugaba con quién? ¿Acaso era Itachi quien tomaba a Sakura como un juego, un juego inocente, frágil y destrozable? ¿Acaso quería ver cuánto era lo soportable para ella? ¿O era Sakura quien tomaba a Itachi como un juego, un juego indestructible, desalineado y neurótico? ¿Acaso ella quería ver cuán extremista era esa psicosis que él tomaba para con ella? Las opiniones eran empatadas. Aunque de todas formas, eran carentes de significado. Ambos jugaban con ellos mismos.

La posición amenazante del beso había desaparecido. Era una posición distinta. Como incitante. Sakura tenía sus manos enterradas en el cabello de Itachi. E Itachi la abrazaba desde la cintura, acariciándole levemente la espalda. Las respiraciones aceleradas. Itachi prácticamente se encontraba entre las piernas de ella. Semi recostados sobre el sofá. ¿Qué era esto ahora? ¿Una demostración de amor? No. ¿Una aceptación? No. ¿Una especie de declaración? Tampoco. ¿Entonces? Simplemente seguían el juego. Era una batalla directa. Buscaban un límite. Un punto crítico. Quién explotaría primero. Quién se daría por vencido antes. Pero lo buscaban inconcientemente. Sin saber que quien explotaría primero, sería el más herido de los dos. Aunque, en realidad, del dolor... ninguno podría salvarse.

Frunció el seño entre el beso. Algo no iba bien para Itachi. Algo estaba mal. El aire era diferente. La pasión estaba rota. Y el juego, el inconsciente y desquiciante juego, estaba terminado. El pequeño cuerpo bajo él, ahora temblaba levemente. Y la piel, ya no era cálida. Era fría. Las manos que tiraban levemente de su cabello, ahora se dejaban caer, rozándole levemente los brazos. Algo no iba bien. Algo estaba mal. Se separó levemente del beso. Los labios de ella tiritaban levemente. Habían perdido su color rosa característico. Ahora eran como un color violáceo leve. Como muertos. Podía sentirla revolviéndose levemente entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los jade de ella. Opacos. Vacíos. Rotos. Itachi gruñó con fuerza. Por su mente, cada muerte. Cada gota de sangre. Cada alma. Todo lo referente a sus víctimas, podía verlo pasar frente a los ojos de Sakura. Como una venda invisible. Una película de terror repetitiva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. No. Nada había vuelto a lo que era antes. La historia no se había olvidado más que por unos ínfimos segundos. Ella seguía temiendo. Ella seguía asustada. Y él, seguía sumido en la oscuridad. En su martirio.

- **Yo... **–puedo escuchar la voz quebradiza de ella, en un intento de excusarse.

- **No tienes que disculparte, Sakura... Ambos sabemos que el temor es más grande que cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento... Tú me temes... Ya no sientes lo mismo que cuando éramos niños... **–se separó levemente de ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. No quería verla a los ojos. No quería sentirse destrozado de nuevo. No quería dejarse caer en la oscuridad- **Soy un psicópata... Un asesino... Y tú me temes... Es comprensible... **–dejó escapar una carcajada leve, dolorosa-** Tú solo eres mi objetivo... Tú... **–abrió los ojos, demostrando que los suyos estaban aún más opacos que los de ella. Que las emociones, tales como el odio, el dolor, el amor y la soledad, estaban creando un vacío dentro de él. Y que solamente a él le afectaban- **...solamente eres la encargada de hacerme sentir un poco más humano... **

No dejó que ella respondiera. Avanzó directamente a la puerta, abriéndola y marchándose del departamento. Dentro de él, el corazón fingía romperse en pedazos. Hacerse polvo. Su alma le hacía sentirse desahuciado. Vacío. Incoherentemente abandonado. En sus oídos sentía el eco vacío. Como si estuviese en otra dimensión y los sonidos llegaran a él de forma mínima, casi inaudible. Sus manos temblaban levemente. Y sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Gruñó con fuerza, comenzando a bajar los escalones del, ahora, segundo piso. No recordaba haber bajado los otros dos pisos anteriores. Pero tampoco le importaba recordarlo. No quería recordar nada de lo recientemente acontecido. No quería pensar. No quería sentir. No quería vivir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su rostro. Pestañeaba con rapidez y fuerza, intentando quitar el exceso de líquido en sus oscuros ojos. Pero no funcionaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la planta baja y estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada, dispuesto a marcharse. A solo un par de pisadas para salir a la ciudad. A solo un par de pasos de intentar desaparecer esa presión, ese dolor. No quiso pensar. No quiso volver. Abrió la puerta... y se marchó.

**x....x**

Lágrima tras lágrimas. Su cuerpo frágil temblaba débilmente. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Ya no quería seguir. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dejando escapar un grito ahogado. Un grito en clemencia. ¿Acaso ella merecía sentir tanto? ¿Merecía vivir con el corazón y no con la cabeza? Abrió los ojos. Su frente estaba apoyada contra uno de los cojines del sofá. Su respiración estaba acelerada a causa de los gritos. Del llanto. Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, dejándola ahí. Firme. Y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus verdes ojos. Sentía el nudo en su garganta hacer fuerza. Intentar ahogarla. Apretó con fuerza los labios, para luego dejar escapar un gimoteo lastimoso.

**- Y ahora, vuelves a latir con fuerza...**

Apretó con fuerza el puño izquierdo, golpeando el sofá. Las uñas se clavaban en su palma. Le dolía. Pero era irrelevante. No quería parar. Quería dejar salir esas emociones. ¿Cómo es que...? Apretó los ojos con fuerza, gruñendo. ¿Cómo es que seguía amando a Itachi con tanta fuerza? Ella le temía. Ella se sentía aterrorizada de sentirlo cerca. De sentir su aura. De sentir sus besos. De sentir ese amor enfermizo. ¿En realidad estaba aterrorizada de él? Dejó escapar un jadeo. Tres lágrimas inútiles cayeron sobre el fuero de cuero del sofá negro. No. Ella no le temía a Itachi en realidad. Ella se temía a sí misma. A las reacciones que provocaba en Itachi. A las sensaciones que provocaba en él. Él la veía como a algo divino. Él la amaba. ¿No? Ella... Apretó nuevamente los ojos, volviendo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus puños golpeaban con fuerza el sofá sobre el que estaba. Sakura odiaba sentir.

**x....x**

Caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad. Extrañamente, la noche ésta vez no le daba una sensación de paz. No le transmitía tranquilidad. Se sentía nervioso. Indeciso. Perseguido. ¿Por quién? Por fantasmas pasados. Por recuerdos. Los recuerdos duelen. E Itachi era susceptible a ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar? ¿Por qué...? Era la única palabra que se repetía incesablemente en su cabeza. _Porque. Porque. Porque. Porque._ Detuvo la marcha, tomando su cabeza con fuerza. Un grito animal, bestial, salió de su garganta. Su alma pedía a gritos redención. Su alma pedía a gritos amor. Su alma... pedía a gritos abandonar todo ese sufrimiento. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus brazos, ahora, colgaban a su lado. Sin vida. Su respiración, acelerada. Su mirada, opaca. Los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos oscuros observaban un recuerdo en la nada. Observaban el amor perdido. La Sakura angelical. La extraordinaria. La maravillosa. La que sonreía. La que lloraba. La que se sentía protegida a su lado. La que clamaba por estar con él. La que actuaba naturalmente. La que simulaba ser perfecta. La que... él siempre amo. Y la que no dejaría de amar.

**- ¿Acaso... podría dejar de amarte...?** –sonrió, aludiéndose de su locura. Le hablaba a un recuerdo. Y el recuerdo, siquiera le respondía.

Se puso de pie. Lentamente. Se sentía perdido. Fuera de lugar. _Fuera del mundo meramente real._ Trastabilló al momento de ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo pesaba más que otras veces. Era como tener sus pies atados con cadenas a una roca grande. Su alma le impedía el movimiento. Su alma... hoy, estaba en su contra. Gruñó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Logró ponerse de pie, firme. Aunque, en realidad, esperaba la caída. Abrió los ojos. Un enfoque pésimo. Las lágrimas tenían una reacción catastrófica en él. Comenzó a caminar, pese a que su vista no le ayudaba. Veía la gente pasar a su lado. Ser... una mancha. Sonrió melancólicamente, con ganas en realidad de llorar. La gente, las personas, siempre habían sido una mancha para él. Una mancha sin sentido. Porque la única que valía su atención era Sakura. Suspiró cansinamente al sentir a alguien que lo golpeaba por el hombro, llevándolo por delante. Volvió la vista, clavándola en el rostro de la persona. Era él. Quien había besado a Sakura hacía unos días atrás. Pero no iba solo. No. Iba de la mano con otra chica. Y le besó la mejilla, para luego besarla en los labios. Frunció levemente el seño, tomándolo por el antebrazo y obligándole a detener la marcha. El joven se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos algo sorprendido. E Itachi, sonrió.

**x....x**

Lo había arrastrado hacia unos galpones abandonados. Solo dos palabras: **Sakura Haruno.** Luego de que él entrara, cerró la puerta con llave. No saldría de allí. No podría huir. Le sonrió cínicamente. Cabello café. Ojos café oscuros. Alto. Con un rostro diabólico realmente envidiable. Seguramente hacía algún tipo de ejercitación. Quizás esgrima. No, no. Tae kwon do. Si, por su físico era realmente deducible. Itachi ladeó levemente la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, evaluando posibilidades. ¿Podría ser que le diera pelea? ¿O quizás intentaría huir en cuanto viera a Skarlet? Chasqueó la lengua, negando levemente con la cabeza.

**- No nos hemos presentado... Mi nombre es Itachi. ¿El tuyo, extraño? **–clavó su mirada en los cafés ojos de su 'contrincante'.

- **Zabuza.**

- **Nhg... Pues, mira, **_**Zabuza**_ –hizo un extraño énfasis en su nombre, escupiéndolo con desprecio- **No me ha gustado verte con Sakura la otra vez... –**pudo ver la extraña mueca que Zabuza hizo, como intentando comprenderlo- **Ella es un ser divino, ¿sabes? Extraordinario. De ensueño... Pero... Ella es mía. Solo los seres realmente enfermizos, realmente perdidos pueden verla... Y yo soy uno de esos seres... Y no quiero compartirla con seres inferiores... Porque tu eres inferior, solo piensas en el placer, ¿no? Intentas conquistar a Sakura, para luego ir detrás de otra mujer... Eres patético **–observó como el muchacho apretaba con fuerza los puños, como planteándose la idea de comenzar una pelea. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó.

Sacó de dentro de su bolsillo a Skarlet. La abrió, mirando por un segundo su filo. Hipnotizado por el metal brillante. Tan hermoso y tan letal. Sonrió de medio lado. Skarlet y Sakura eran parecidas en ese aspecto. Solo que una tenía vida y la otra... a duras penas era existente. ¿Puedes llamar existente a un objeto que se encarga de quitar vidas a seres vivos, con almas? Sí, porqué no. Se relamió levemente los labios, levantando la vista hacia Zabuza. Seguía en posición de pelea. Seguía interesado en ganar. Itachi suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.

**- ¿Sabes? Sakura... Siempre estuvo destinada a ser mía. Mi alma y el de ella se complementan... Ella es demasiado frágil para subsistir en éste mundo. Necesita un escudo. Algo que la proteja... Alguien que la proteja. Y yo, quizás sea demasiado fuerte... Soy insensible, ¿sabes? No tengo las suficientes emociones como para llamarme humano... Aunque tampoco quiero entrar en esa categoría... **_**Los seres humanos, como tú, son basura**_ –pudo escuchar el gruñido grutual que Zabuza dejó salir-**. Sakura es mía... Es mi alma... Yo soy el cuerpo... **

**- Eres un enfermo...** –la voz gruesa de Zabuza pudo oírse, rompiendo el monólogo de Itachi. Éste último, solo le miró.

**- No soy un enfermo... Ni mi amor lo es... Ella y yo, somos dos locos. Ella es una neurótica. Yo soy un psicópata. ¿Qué mejor combinación que esa? Ella siente. Yo no. Ella vive. Yo no. Yo peleo contra la vida. Ella no. ¿Qué mejor? Dos locos... ayudándose a vivir...**

- **¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella está enamorada de ti, de un psicópata idiota? **–Itachi rió levemente.

- **Ella estaba enamorada de mi. Mejor reformula la pregunta... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella dejaría de amarme para pasar a amar a una escoria como tu?**

El silencio se extendió por solo unos segundos. Zabuza gritó con fuerza, de odio. Realmente molesto. Y se lanzó al ataque. Una combinación de golpes realmente rápida. Pero Itachi simplemente los esquivaba, como si fuera un juego. La furia aumenta. Zabuza levantó su pierna derecha, intentando propinarle una patada a Itachi en las costillas. El moreno, en cambio, detuvo el golpe con su brazo. El hueso de éste hizo un sonido sordo. Itachi, en cambio, sonrió al oírlo. Deteniendo el golpe, levantó su propia pierna derecha, propinándole una patada en la pierna izquierda a Zabuza. En realidad, un juego de niños. El castaño le esquivó, separándose unos pasos de él. Le miró a los ojos. Un intercambio corto de miradas. Luego volvió al ataque. Una patada. Otra. Un golpe de puño. Otro. Itachi trastabilló al recibir un golpe en la mejilla. Su mirada perdida. La levantó lentamente, para luego acercarse nuevamente a Zabuza. Esquivó cada golpe. Cada patada. Terminando por propinarle un golpe fuerte en la mandíbula, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Ya caído, Itachi le inmovilizó. Se sentó sobre su pecho, colocando cada una de sus rodillas en los antebrazos de Zabuza. Escuchó un leve quejido de dolor.

- **Diste una buena pelea, debo admitir...** –la respiración acelerada de Itachi hacía pequeñas nubes de vapor. Lo frío de la atmósfera. El clima perfecto- **Sé que dolerá... Pero te advertí que Sakura era un ser divino... y que no quiero compartirla...**

Acercó el filo de la cuchilla a sus antebrazos. Primero que nada, quería hacerlo sufrir. Realizó un corte transversal. Profundidad. Sangre. Se relamió los labios al oír el chirrido bestial de dolor. Amaba infligir tortura. Luego, una idea. ¿Artística? Quizás. Quizás, monstruosa. Con la punta de Skarlet, comenzó a cortar por el borde del rostro moreno. Una línea. Demasiado pulso, quizás, la mano de artista. Un artista realmente sádico. Luego de terminar, levantó levemente la piel. Zabuza lloraba de dolor. Tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo, tan débil. Itachi carcajeó. Pero fue una carcajada aterrorizante.

**- ¿Ya descubriste quién soy, no es cierto? Y te aterra... ¿Sabes qué he hecho? Acabo de dejar al descubierto la línea de tu máscara. Nunca me gustó la falsedad... Serás el primero que dejará a la vista su careta...**

Los lloriqueos de Zabuza eran música para sus oídos. Los leves forcejeos, inútiles. Tomó la piel y la comenzó a arrancar de su rostro. El grito de dolor que el moreno propinaba se mezclaba con la carcajada de regocijo sádico que Itachi dejaba al aire libre. La sangre corría, cayendo al suelo. El olor a óxido y sal, tan adorado. Líquido preciado, de vida y muerte. La mirada de Itachi se transformó de un frío color negro a un asesino carmín. Y en un tirón muerto, seco, arrancó la piel del rostro de Zabuza. La carne viva. La sangre no dejaba de correr. Las mismas lágrimas ardían, por los que los gritos eran bestiales. Itachi se regocijaba de ellos. A Itachi le encantaba oírlo gritar. Se acercó a su oído, cuidadosamente, intentando no rozarlo.

- **¿Quieres que esto acabe ya? ¿Quieres morir? **–Zabuza asentía insistentemente con la cabeza, incapaz de soportar más dolor. Itachi carcajeó- **Qué lástima... Todavía falta mucho para acabar...**

Acercó a Skarlet a su pecho. Otro corte transversal. Se detuvo en la cintura. La sangre corría con fuerza. Manchaba la piel limpia y sudorosa. Ensuciaba la ropa rota. Manchaba sus manos de artista. Pero Itachi ignoraba el hecho. No era importante, en realidad. Levantó su mano derecha en el aire, para dejarla caer en un movimiento rápido y clavar el filo de la cuchilla en el muslo izquierdo de la pierna de Zabuza. Los gritos aumentaban su graduación. Pero no le era divertido solo cortar y mutilar. Se puso de pie, tomando la pierna derecha por el talón. La alzó en el aire, meticulosamente. Sonrió sádicamente, haciendo que Zabuza termiera. Le quebró el pie. El sonido fue tan glorioso. Le atraía. Luego apoyó su talón contra el muslo derecho de Zabuza, empujando, mientras con sus manos tiraba la pierna hacia su dirección. Otro sonido a crujido. Otra quebradura. Pero ésta expuesta. Y a itachi le encantó. Ver el hueso, cortando la piel. La médula y la sangre, saliendo. Era un espectáculo excepcional. Los gritos de Zabuza eran increíbles. Clamaba la muerte. Pedía piedad. ¿Piedad? ¿Merecía piedad un ser tan asqueroso? ¿Tan incapaz de ser un verdadero humano? Gruñó, debatiendo mentalmente. Si quería piedad, piedad tendría. Dejó su pierna, haciendo que ésta chocara contra el suelo y Zabuza gritara fuerte de dolor. Caminó un par de pasos, deteniéndose a un lado de la cabeza del castaño. Se agachó, ladeando el rostro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lo único que aún podía verse sin sangre. Le sonrió cínicamente. Le mostró a Skarlet, demostrándole quién era el que le entregaría piedad. Qué sería el objeto divino. Y luego, la acercó a su cuello, pasando levemente la hoja filosa por éste. La sangre salió más fuerte. Y Zabuza luchaba inútilmente por respirar. En cuestión de segundos, ya no respiraba. Y para Itachi, acabó la diversión. Se puso en pie y caminó directamente hacia la puerta del galpón. La abrió, dejando su mano quieta un segundo en la manija. Volvió su vista al cadáver. Realmente herido. Bestialmente asesinado. Bufó, oliendo por última vez la sangre de Zabuza. Y se marchó del lugar.

**x....x**

Las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Una figura solitaria. Perseguida. Suspiró, sintiendo el frío del ambiente. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente. Sus pisadas se marcaban sobre la nieve. Por lo menos así Itachi podía decir que existía...

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo. Su aliento, arremolinándose en el aire. Tembló levemente. Estaba inquieto. Su mente era un laberinto sin salida. Un laberinto oscuro e inhóspito. ¿Qué era realmente lo que buscaba? ¿Amor o aceptación? ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía? ¿Adoración u obsesión? Apretó sus dientes, gruñendo. Bajó la mirada, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Quería llegar a su apartamento. Quería sentirse seguro, cobijado. Entretenerse con Kiba. Dejar de pensar en Sakura. En lo sucedido. En lo vivido. En lo pasado. Gritó, pateando la nieve. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba dentro de la mente del gran asesino de Tokio? Razones... Razones inválidas. Volver tu vida inútil, peligrosa, por alguien. Sentirte en un límite imaginario para el resto del mundo, tangible para ti. Regalar tu alma, tu existencia, a un ser que simula ser divino. A un ser que simula ser glorioso. Que simula ser perfecto. Pero que no lo es. Y que sus imperfecciones te hunden en un vacío. Y que sus errores te duelen. Y que sus sentimientos... te persiguen. Te atosigan.

Itachi gruñó, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. La impotencia, se decía. La impotencia hace que llore, de rabia. Pero no. Era el dolor. El dolor de que se le partiera el alma.

Itachi tenía una razón inválida. Y era la de seguir amando a Haruno Sakura.


	8. Puro masoquismo

**Autor: **Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Fic gore. Asesinatos. Sangre. Cadáveres. Mutilaciones. Transtornos psicológicos. Temores. Miedos. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnánime monarquía de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para demostrar que mis desquiciamientos, mis laberintos psicológicos y mi completa psicopatía puede ser compartida con el mundo.

**Notas de autor:** Heme aquí, nuevamente. Frente al pc, con el cabello vagamente recogido y pensando en como seguir el fic. Nah, mentira, pensaba en mi caballero neurótico. El fic, creanme, ya está planeado de ante mano. Bien... he tenido un plazo realmente extenuante. Exámenes, gente nueva, gente vieja, problemas. ¿Pueden creer que aún el mundo no se acostumbra a que sea **emo**? He visto cada rostro, cada mirada. Me resulta atrayente crear tanto asco y repulsión en la gente, como temor y miedo. Pero no es algo que me moleste, digamos que ya lo tengo asumido. Es muy... _mio_. Pero ya que. He estado aburrida mucho tiempo. He leído de vampiros y hombres lobos, pero no me ha resultado tan interesante. Tambien he hecho test (WTF, no sé como caigo en éstas cosas tan... de la sociedad) en los que salieron resultados poco favorables. Y al fin, me ha sucedido un altercado en el que quise matar a una personita (recuerden, gritarle cosas a Kami-chan cuando está en sus malos días trae una reacción bastante... particular). **Pido disculpas de antemano a las lectoras. He tardado demasiado, lo sé, espero sepan disculparlo. Y no podré responder sus comentarios en este capítulo. Responderé sus dudas y... sugerencias en el proximo capítulo.** Y heme aquí, escribiendo nuevamente, resaltando a Itachi con mi imperiosa necesidad de matar y ser matado. Espero les guste, nada más que decir. Oh, por cierto **vae victus** significa _dolor a los condenados_. Es latin.

**Ahora sí, que el juego del horror comience...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x... Puro masoquismo ...x**

Itachi caminaba, vencido. Su mente estaba turbia en pensamientos vacíos. En pensamientos dolorosos. El sabor de los labios de Sakura aún persistían sobre los suyos. Gruñió en voz baja, deteniendo su marcha. Dejó caer su espalda contra una pared llena de graffitis sin sentido. Jadeó, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo venciera a la fuerza de sus piernas, arrastrandose sobre la superficie hasta tocar el suelo. Su mirada estaba borrosa. No lograba enfocar. No lograba pensar coherentemente. La urgencia de llorar aún acudía a sus ojos, haciendolos arder. ¿Acaso se lo merecía? ¿Acaso era su castigo? Cobrar tantas vidas. Ser un asesino. Y tener sentimientos. Y que éstos sentimientos te hundieran, te mataran. ¿Era indudablemente justo, no? Eres una máquina de matar, debes tener un punto débil. Algo debe matarte. Cerró sus ojos. El aire frío entraba por sus fosas nasales, congelando sus pulmones. Sentía la garganta oprimida, como si lo estuviesen estrangulando. Pero... lo cierto era que nadie lo estaba ahorcando ni estaba por morir. Solo eran sus ansias de llorar, sus ansias de darse por vencido. De darse por acabado.

Y es que... ¿en qué momento el gran Uchiha Itachi, el gran Castigador, se había dejado caer lo suficiente como para morir en vida? ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño engendro, aprendíz del demonio, que se encerraba en sí mismo y disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, de la estupidez ajena? ¿Cuándo fue que ese niño... dejó de ser una bestia, un monstruo, y se convirtió en humano, en un ser sensible? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Por qué...?

_**Itachi-kun...**_ Abrió los ojos, alarmado. A su alrededor, la soledad. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Golpeaba su pecho, intentando romperlo. Su respiración hiperventilaba. Su mirada recorría, nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. ¿Podía ser...? No, no podía ser. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero... él quería dejarse convencer por su mente. Él quería... paz. _**Itachi-kun... tengo miedo...**_ Sonrió, regocijándose en la inocencia que esa voz intentaba transmitirle. Esa voz... que le hacía tanto bien como mal. Una adorable voz, que pertenecía al peor de los infiernos.

- **No debes tener miedo, él fue enviado para cuidarte y proteger tu bienestar...** –sonrió, cerrándo los ojos. El frío calaba su cuerpo. La nieve no dejaba de caer. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, como una película. Y en todas estaba Sakura. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de limpiarlas- **No debes tener miedo, Sakura-chan...**

Sabía que su mente jugaba con él. Con su integridad. Él lo sabía. ¿Pero qué podía perder? Solo... se dejaba estar, en una fantasía que ya no existía. En un cuento de hadas fallido. En... ilusiones rotas. Dejó escapar una carcajada pobre, dolida. El frío le congelaba. Sus músculos vagamente le respondían. Y no tenía fuerzas. Itachi lo sabía. Estaba muriendo congelado. ¡Oh, trágica forma de morir! Pero la mejor de todas. ¿Qué mejor muerte que la que te deja soñar despierto, la que te deja revivir a la persona que amas una y otra vez? Suspiró, dejándose vencer. Él sabía que estaba muriendo... pero no le importaba morir de esa forma...

Solo el sonido del viento helado le hacía compañía. Solo eso. Y la voz de Sakura, repitiendose incesantemente en su cabeza. Y ahora pasos. Pasos apresurados, desesperados. Podía oir que tropezaban. ¿Acaso su muerte era tan piadosa que le haría imaginar a Sakura frente a él? Sintió unas manos aferrarse a sus brazos, pero... no quiso hacer el esfuerzo de soltarse. Le sacudieron levemente, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Solo una sombra, que no lograba distinguir. Una voz nueva calaba sus oídos. Lejana, insegura. Inestable, desesperada. Podría haber jurado que gritaba, pero... estaba tan... apagada. Tan ajena a él. Solo pudo sonreír. Sonreír plenamente, vacíamente.

- **Ella... m-me teme... me a-a-ama, pero m-me tem-me...** –tartamudeó levemente, a causa del frío.

Y así, cerró sus ojos. Dejándose vencer.

**x....x**

La sensación de calidez que recibía su cuerpo era difícil de describir. Sólo sabía que estaba cómodo. Que se sentía estable. El silencio era algo realmente agradable. Quiso creer que estaba muerto. Que el recuerdo de Sakura le perseguía y que estaba descansando tranquilo en un mundo donde la ilusión era repetible y sanamente vivida. Pero al sentir ruidos a su alrededor, se percató de que no era así. Seguía vivo. Escuchó voces tambien. Voces conocidas. Y ruido a cristales rotos. Sasori y Deidara, seguramente discutiendo de nuevo. Luego una puerta, cerrándose levemente. Pudo oír el chirrido de las visagras. Y los ruidos dejaron de oírse. Abrió los ojos levemente, enfocando de a poco. Las formas, borrosas, comenzaban a tener una forma más nítida. Suspiró, descubriéndose en su habitación, en su cama, cubierto por frazadas. Seguramente Deidara o Sasori le habían encontrado. Gruñió, levantandose levemente con ayuda de sus antebrazos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Una pequeña mano, extremadamente cálida se apoyó sobre su pecho y le obligó nuevamente a recostarse. Itachi miró, dudoso entre hacer caso o no, accediendo finalmente al pedido. He ahí a Kiba, nuevamente cuidándolo. Suspiró.

- **¿Por qué siempre que estoy rozando la muerte, apareces tu para salvarme?**

**- Quizás porque Itachi-san no debe morir de una forma tan idiota... **–los pequeños ojos castaños miraron fijamente a los negros de su oyente, para luego pasar a mirar fijamente a la ventana.

Itachi tomó eso como un incentivo a que la charla terminara. Podía ver al pequeño un tanto ofendido. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Lo había tomado como su maestro, su tutor. Y él pretendía dejarse morir de la forma más patética posible. Se gruñó a sí mismo, sintiendose asco. Quizás debería pensar en dejar a Kiba a cargo de Sasori, por lo menos el marionetista no tenía indicios suicidas tan estúpidos. Tomó la frazada, tapándose hasta la coronilla. No quería ver el reproche en los ojos de Kiba. El niño realmente tenía el poder de hacerle sentir culpable e idiota.

- **Supongo que estás enojado por la forma idiota en que casi me dejo morir **–intentaba abordar el tema de forma directa. Sabía que el niño no era estúpido y se daría cuenta en cuanto comenzara la charla con un esquivo, solo lograría enfadarlo más.

- **A decir verdad, estoy halagado... Mi tutor, el gran asesino Castigador, se quiso dejar morir de hipotermia... ¡Pero si es una hazaña memorable!**

Itachi rió levemente, algo molesto, ante el uso del sarcasmo de Kiba. Realmente era bueno haciendolo sentir estúpido. Pero nunca se lo diría- **De acuerdo, mi error... Ayer no pensaba exactamente en—**

**- Mejor diga que directamente no pensaba** –dijo Kiba, cortando la excusa de Itachi, con un leve tono de ira en su voz.

- **De acuerdo, cachorro, no pensaba. Intentaré no repetir mi asqueroso y defraudante error, ¿de acuerdo? Ya deja de martirizarme...**

Como respuesta, una almohada se estrelló directamente contra su rostro. Itachi quitó la frazada de sobre él, enfocando la vista en el pequeño. Parado frente al balcón, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, dándole la espalda completamente. Una puntada en su pecho le hizo comprender a Itachi el porqué Kiba estaba tan odiosamente dolido para con él. La gente a su alrededor desaparecía. Huía. Moría. Era una maldición que no dejaba de seguirle. Y cuando creía que todo estaba llegando a su fin, él intentaba dejarse morir y le daba razones para creer que para lo único que servía era para estar solo, llorando y clamando cariño momentáneo. Itachi se sintió una basura. Corrió las frazadas de sobre su cuerpo e intentó ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Kiba. Pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. No pudo dar siquiera dos pasos, ya que la hipotermia aún permanecía levemente acalambrando y debilitando sus músculos, por lo que cayó al suelo. El golpe sordo de su cuerpo sobre el piso de madera resonó en los oídos de Kiba, haciendo que se diera vuelta sobresaltado. Al ver a Itachi en el suelo, mascullando por su torpeza e intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente, se acercó a él para ayudarle. Pero el moreno, antes de que pudiera concretar lo que llevaba en planes, le abrazó. Kiba quedó paralizado.

- **Sé que... tienes miedo de quedarte solo de nuevo, pero no será así Kiba. Si no estoy yo, estará Sasori y si no está él, estará Deidara. Siempre habrá alguien cuidándote... **

**- Deidara-san me odia... **–dijo Kiba, bajando la vista.

- **No te odia, es que realmente no le agradan los niños. Pero le has dado una impresión diferente a la que tenía. Créeme, piensa que eres demasiado maduro y seguro para tu edad. Yo tambien lo creo.**

Los pequeños brazos del niño se cirnieron contra él. En el abrazo podía distinguirse el miedo y la pena, al igual que el cariño fraterno. Kiba cerró los ojos con fuerza, como deseando que no acabara. Itachi solamente pudo reaccionar a acariciarle los cabellos mientras le seguía abrazando. Despues de todo, era un niño ¿no? Por muy maduro que fuese, por muy seguro que se mostrase, la inocencia y su inseguridad seguían vigentes. Y los temores junto con las ilusiones aún eran existentes.

- Escuchame... No estás solo. Ni lo estarás. Puede que seas igual a como era yo de niño, pero... estoy seguro de que seguirás otro camino.

- Itachi-san... Usted solo piensa en dejarse morir, en acabar con todo. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme seguro si la persona que sigo quiere acabar con su existencia? ¿Cómo puedo... siquiera pensar que todo estará bien, si sé que no es así?

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo ternura- **Prometo no dejarme morir. Porque, ¿sabes? Cuando deba morir... tú serás quien me mate...**

Kiba abrió los ojos alarmado, observando fijamente a Itachi. A lo que éste solo le sonrió, abrazandole de nuevo. El niño no entiende. El niño cree que todo es eterno. El niño aún no sabe que el destino está marcado y que será él quien tenga la mano divina.

**x....x**

Vagaba por el departamento. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de su casi muerte. Suspiró. Sus pies descalzos marcaban un paso lento sobre el suelo de madera. Podía sentir la superficie un tanto fría. Adictiva, a causa de los escalofríos que atosigaban su cuerpo. Suspiró nuevamente, pensando. En ese momento, el departamento estaba vacío y podía disfrutar de una limitada libertad por unas cuantas horas. Se detuvo en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, a medio camino. ¿Qué podría hacer en el plazo de esa libertad? Absolutamente nada productivo, seguramente.

Bufó, retomando el paso. Podía sentir el leve crujir de la madera. Bajó la mirada, un tanto melancólica. Recordar lo sucedido con Sakura le dolía. Intentaba no pensarlo cuando Deidara, Sasori o Kiba estaban cerca, pues parecían oler su ánimo. Pero ahora, ¿quién se lo impedía? Golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del pasillo con su puño, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyar la frente sobre la fría superficie. En su cabeza, la repetida imagen de una Sakura temerosa. Gruñó, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué se había arruinado así su vida? ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? Él solo quería protegerla. Él solo quería amarla. Él solo... se había vuelto loco, a causa de ella. Y todo lo que quería. Todo lo que anheló, siempre había sido...

- **...que estuvieras conmigo**

Y sin ser capaz de soportarlo. Sin poder siquiera negarlo, se dejó vencer. Y sin darse tiempo, lloró otra vez.

**x....x**

El atardecer. Pequeños pasos vagaban de aquí para allá. Apresurados. Divertidos. Compartidos. Si, Kiba y Hanabi. Ambos en un parque, cerca del departamento de Itachi. Los árboles estaban desahuciados, dejando caer sus hojas lastimeramente. En un quejido silencioso. El vientro helado soplaba, ruborizandoles las mejillas y congelándoles sus pequeñas manos. Las risas existían, pese a la desoladora imagen del invierno cayendo en Tokio. Kiba reía de felicidad por tener a Hanabi. Y ella, reía de felicidad por sentirse libre y querer tanto a Kiba. Una historia infantil sin fin. Una historia infantil encantadoramente adorable.

Se detuvieron frente a los columpios. Kiba sentado en la arena, riendo libremente. Contandole a Hanabi historias que inventaba. Historias que solo él conocía. Que sólo él sabía que existían. Y Hanabi se mecía en un columpio, mirando de frente a Kiba. Sonriendo. Una felicidad increíble en simples actos que nadie conocía. Simples actos que solo ellos cumplían.

De repente, el rostro de Hanabi dejó de mostrar una sonrisa. Y se contrajo en una mueca de horror, de miedo. Dejó de columpiarse, dejando un camino rasposo de arena removida bajo sus pies. Kiba observó este hecho. La forma en que Hanabi temblaba levemente y parecía querer huir. Lo sabía, ella quería huir. Pero no podía. Porque el miedo la paralizaba. Y sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. Gruñó, poniéndose de pie. Se dio media vuelta, poniendose entre Hanabi y eso que tanto la aterraba. La mirada amarillenta que sus ojos habían tomado asustaría a cualquier ser inteligente. El problema era que esos que asustaban a Hanabi... no eran seres inteligentes.

- **¡Miren, miren! ¡La ojos raros!** –dijo uno.

- **Y está de nuevo con ese híbrido... Que asco... **–dijo otro.

- **Es que la nena necesita que la cuiden... ¡Y miren! Que cara de perro rabioso pone el híbrido... Es inmundo **–dijo un tercero.

Eran cinco en total. La pequeña banda que atosigaba a Hanabi. Que la golpeaba cuando Kiba no estaba o no podía defenderla. Que la presionaban. Le ponían apodos molestos. Le tiraban del cabello, llegando una vez a cortárselo. Le escribían las ropas, el rostro. Le hacían marcas. Lograban que llorara. Y Kiba detestaba que Hanabi llorara. Y más por culpa de cinco idiotas buenos para nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y afirmó sus pies al suelo. Sus dientes estaban comprimidos, como si fuese una bestia a punto de morder. Gruñó con todas sus fuerzas. Y evaluó sus posibilidades de salir victorioso. Eran de una en un millón. Eran cinco contra uno. Y aquellos cinco eran tan cobardes que siempre le atacaban con cosas y no a mano limpia. De repente, se sintió un caballero honrado de épocas antigüas, como aquellos que aparecían en libros que Sasori le mostraba. Y aquellos eran los deshonrosos monstruos atacantes de damiselas. Vio como los cinco chicos se reían entre ellos, señalando a Hanabi. Su sangre hervía. Su sangre gritaba. Su sangre clamaba porque derramara la sangre de ellos. Gruñó.

- **Dejenla tranquila... **

Las cinco miradas se posaron en él. Miradas de burla. De asco- **De acuerdo... Entonces nos divertiremos contigo**

En menos de un par de minutos, Kiba se sintió rodeado. Dos golpes en el estómago juntos, le dejaron sin aire. Provocando que caiga de rodillas en el suelo, como quien pide piedad. Tomando bocanadas de aire, apretando su estómago. Hanabi observó con el horror esos golpes sobrehumanos y chilló al ver a Kiba doblarse de dolor. Se sentía tan impotente. Luego uno le pateó el rostro. Pudo ver la sangre salir de su nariz. Y como caía de espaldas, quejándose del dolor. Pero ni una sola lágrima derramaba. Y volvía a ponerse de pie, golpeando varias veces. Y cayendo tantas otras. Sobre Kiba, era igualitaria la cantidad de sangre suya a la sangre de los malhechores sobre su ropa.

Hanabi quiso dar un paso al frente, en una idea torpe de ayudar. Pero... uno de los del grupo se alertó de su presencia. Indefensa. Temblorosa. Y se acercaba a ella. Dispuesta a golpearla. A herirla. A ser su victimario y ella la víctima. Kiba veía la escena. Los ojos de Hanabi observaban aterrorizados a su proximo opresor. De quien sería victima. Vio como la tomaba del pelo con fuerza y la hacía arrodillarse. Kiba no pudo soportarlo. Kiba no podía seguir viendo.

Golpeó en el rostro a uno de los niños que lo golpeaba. Pateó y derribó a otro. Y los otros dos, huyeron del miedo. Como cobardes. Kiba no se detuvo a pensarlo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el chico que se mantenía de espaldas a él, golpeando a Hanabi. De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña navaja que siempre había llevado con él. No debería usarla. Él lo sabía. Pero el niño se lo merecía. Apoyó el filo de la navaja en el cuello de aquel molesto engendro. Y no pensó. Y lo cortó. La sangre resbaló y chorreó, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera sobre la arena del parque y ésta se tiñese de rojo.

- **Vae victus...** –susurró, regocijado en odio.

Hanabi quedó de rodillas, las lágrimas fluían de sus opalinos ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Y Kiba por un momento sintió el terror y el completo éxtasis. Había matado. Por primera vez, había matado. Y Hanabi lo había visto. Pestañeó confundido, volviendo su vista a Hanabi. Se veía más pálida que de costumbre. Gimoteó bajo, sintiendo culpa. Hanabi ahora le temería. Hanabi ahora lo querría lejos.

**- Kiba-kun... lo mataste...**

- Hanabi, yo... Sí, pero...

Kiba no sabía qué decir. La voz no llegaba a sus labios. Y las palabras no se ordenaban en su mente. La navaja manchada de sangre aún se mantenía en su mano derecha. Temblaba, de los nervios. Del terror. Hanabi podría huir. Hanabi podría querer no verlo más. Kiba se sintió decaer pensando en eso. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos cafés. Se sentía un monstruo. Y ahora entendía porque Itachi-san le había dicho que ser asesino no era el mejor camino para proteger. Cayó de rodillas y tomó su cabeza con fuerza, poniendose en posición fetal. Y comenzó a llorar. Descargaba su cuerpo. Quitaba el miedo. Quitaba el sentimiento de culpa y gozo que sentía.

Hanabi se arrastro con poca fuerza, a gatas, hacia Kiba. Sus rodillas se raspaban con la arena, pero el dolor no era algo que le importase. Podía ver las lágrimas de él caer y mojar la arena, antes manchada con sangre. Pero la sangre no era lo que le importaba, sino las lágrimas. Sentía ganas de llorar. Ganas de correr. Ganas de gritar. Llegó al lado de Kiba y lo abrazó. Con todas las fuerzas posibles. Comenzó a tararear una canción, intentando tranquilizarlo. Mantenerlo firme, como si de un niño indefenso se tratara. Pero Kiba no dejaba de llorar. Golpeaba la arena y lloraba, desesperado.

- **Lo maté... Lo... maté... Y ahora me tendrás miedo... Y te irás...**

**- No, Kiba-kun... no me iré... **–sonreía levemente, intentando infringirle confianza.

- **Pero... lo maté... Y vi tu rostro... y...—**

- Lo mataste por salvarme... Lo mataste por una buena causa...

Kiba abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Su respiración agitada a causa del llanto. Y un reciente dolor de cabeza. Todo confabulaba en hacer que no entendiera. Levantó el rostro de sus brazos, mirando a Hanabi. Su sonrisa. Su rostro pálido. El pequeño rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada. Aún no comprendía como ella... lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Como... No entendía. Ella debería asustarse. Debería... pero no lo hacía. Levantó nuevamente la vista a Hanabi y la clavó en sus ojos. Hanabi sonrió. Le tomó el rostro. Y le besó en los labios. Kiba sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente en sus oídos. Y su sangre fluir con una rapidez y un calor increíble. Al separarse, él quedó mudo. Ella habló.

- **No estoy asustada... Porque lo hiciste por mi, Kiba-kun... Por protegerme... Si tu hubieses estado en mi situación y yo en la tuya... Había hecho lo mismo...**

Y sin dejar que responda, se abrazó a él. Escondió su pequeño rostro sonrojado en su cuello, soportando las lágrimas. Había mentido. Si estaba asustada. Pero no de Kiba y su incesable instinto de protección. No. Estaba asustada de lo que a Kiba podría pasarle. Ella quería protegerlo. Y eso es lo que haría. _**Yo te protegeré, Kiba-kun...**_

**x....x**

Itachi estaba fuera de sí. No dejaba de gritar. Golpeaba cosas. Se golpeaba a sí mismo contra las paredes. Se hería. Pero en realidad no quería hacer eso. Él quería salir a la calle. Quería cazar. Quería herir. Quería matar. Quería ver sangre correr y sentirse a gusto consigo mismo de nuevo. Pero... primero, debía salir del departamento. Se acercó a su cuerto, vistiendose. Se colocó unos jeans negros, y una remera de mangas largas color negro tambien, con un dibujo rojo. Y sobre ésta, una campera negra lo suficientemente gruesa como para que el viento frío no le calara hasta los huesos. Comenzó a recorrer la casa. Se dejó su cabello suelto, de todas formas... en este momento se sentía lo suficientemente salvaje como para mantenerlo así. No le incomodaban las pequeñas puntas de los mechones, haciendo cosquillas sobre su cuello.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta. En segundos había recorrido el tramo en metros que su cuarto, el pasillo y parte del living le ofrecían. Llevaba a Scarlet en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón de jean. Su respectiva mano sobre ésta, moviendo los dedos índice y medio de forma ansiosa sobre el mango de ésta. Quería matar. Quería cazar. Quería correr. Quería ser, sentir, vivir. Escondió el rostro en la palma de su mano derecha. Un pequeño e imperceptible, hasta cierto punto, dolor de cabeza, le estaba atacando. Carcajeó bajo, como si de un demente se tratase. Si, hoy él iba a matar. Por eso su cuerpo actuaba extraño y le castigaba. Sabían... que iba a hacer mal.

**x....x**

Hacía una hora aproximadamente había salido de su departamento. Sus ojos viajaban de un punto a otro en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, en la puntual hora de las 7 de la tarde. Tantas presas. Tantas víctimas. Pasos, pisadas. De norte a sur. De sur a norte. De este a oeste. De oeste a este. Itachi movía su cabeza frenéticamente ante cada paso novedoso que lograba llamarle la atención. Se relamía los labios, ansioso. ¿Qué debía matar? ¿Un hombre, una mujer? Niños no, le dejaban mal sabor de boca.

De repente, sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse levemente. Cerró los ojos, elevando la cabeza levemente. Se sentía como si se fuese a desmayar. Pero no... era ese asqueroso olor a cerezos que tan enloquecido lo traía. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Una melena rosada, ¿dónde podía estar? Y pese a que pudiese ser tan llamativa, no la logró encontrar. Solo una cabellera larga y café. Un aroma a flores, pero no eran los cerezos que a él le atraían. Sino jazmines. Podía ver a la muchacha discutir con un puestero el precio de cierto producto. Oh, si, esto estaría bien. Se relamió los labios, acercandose a ella. Ya a su lado, olfateó su cabello. Si, definitivamente era aroma a jazmin. Sin dar tiempo a nada, tomó a la chica del cuello, acercándola a él. Y la besó. Quería descubrir si cada beso en los labios era capaz de hacer que tu mundo se tambaleara. Quería ver si era capaz, un simple beso, de hacer de tu vida lo más feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo. Y quitando el hecho de que la muchacha se resistía a besarle, lo descubrió. Solo Sakura tenía ese efecto en él. Y aquel beso, no le había sabido a nada.

Se separó, sintiendose molesto consigo mismo. Ahora el sabor a cerezos no inundaba sus labios, sino un sabor amargo a desconcierto y descontento. Tomó a la muchacha de su brazo derecho a comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario por donde había llegado a ella. Los tirones, leves empujones y pequeños chillidos, eran pasados por inadvertidos. Y en la gran ciudad de Tokio, era comun ver parejas peleando así. Sonrió, contentándose. Por lo menos, no pasarían advertidos. Hoy, Itachi podría jugar.

**x....x**

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, se detuvo en un enorme callejón. Miró por sobre su hombro. La joven lo miraba horrorizada. Intentaba safarse de su agarre a toda costa, sin importar las consecuencias. Itachi le sonrió de una forma cálida, pero cínica a la vez. La muchacha, extrañamente, dejó de forcejear.

- **Eres muy linda... **–la voz gruesa, casi fantasmal, de Itachi se hizo oír unos segundos luego de que la joven desistiera de su huída-** ¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Soy Tenten...**

Itachi revivió el pasado por unos segundos. Tenten era una de las chicas que vivía en el orfanato donde él se había criado. La habían adoptado unos días antes de que él hubiese decidido quemar su 'hogar'. Sonrió retorcidamente, ante la mirada atemorizada y cristalina de la castaña. Los ojos de Itachi comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad rojiza, casi carmesí. Y Tenten comenzaba a intentar huir nuevamente.

- **Me gusta tu nombre... **_**Tenten.**_

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a intentar huir, la empujo, haciendo que cayera sobre el suelo. Se sentó a honcajadas sobre ella rápidamente y tomó sus brazos, colocandolos juntos sobre la cabeza de ella. Tenten comenzaba a llorar, completamente aterrada. Sacó a Scarlet de su bolsillo izquierdo y la abrió, mostrandole el filo de ésta frente a sus ojos. Le sonrió.

- **Prometo que no dolerá... mucho.**

Alzó su brazo, clavando a Scarlet en las manos de Tenten. La sangre comenzó a brotar a medida que la piel era rebanada por el filo de la cuchilla. Y el grito desgarrador comenzó a corroer la garganta de Tenten. Para Itachi, el dolor que ella proclamaba, era musica en sus oídos. Carcajeó, girando a Scarlet y destrozando por completo la mano de su victima. Luego arrancó su arma de la piel herida, para volver a clavarla un par de veces más. Tenten clamaba piedad.

Colocó la mano derecha en su cuello, como si fuese a asfixiarla. Comenzó a recorrer desde su hombro derecho hasta su cuello con el filo de Scarlet de forma ascendente. Un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a derramarse. Se relamió los labios. Su mente se iluminó. Eso, labios. Recorrió el borde de éstos con el filo de su fiel cuchilla. La sangre caía y Tenten ya no movía sus labios en un intento de articular palabras, sino que gritaba sin siquiera modular. Tomó su boca, obligandola a abrirla por completo. Tomó su lengua, pese a la resistencia y las mordidas que recibía en su mano. Sin hacerse tardar demasiado, miró a Tenten a los ojos. Un escalofrío de completo terror la recorrió. No pudo siquiera intentar gritar nuevamente, ya que de una sola movida, su lengua fue cortada de raíz. La mirada de terror en sus ojos... Itachi se sintió regocijar. Podía ver la sangre brotar desmesuradamente de lo que anteriormente era la lengua de Tenten. El tejido, tirado en el suelo. Moría desangrada, y al mismo tiempo, ahogada con su propio líquido. Se levantó del cuerpo convulsionante. El glamoroso cabello color café con olor a jazmín, ahora estaba manchado de rojo y el olor a óxido y sal era el unico que lograba despedir. La mirada carmesí de Itachi se paseaba sobr el cuerpo moribundo a sus pies. Sonrió de medio lado.

**- ¿Quieres morir... eh, Tenten?** –sintió un ruido extraño provenir de la garganta de ella, desesperante, clamante- **Bien, entonces no te haré esperar más...**

Pero Itachi sabía que no era así. Arrancó la camisa de Tenten, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta solo por la ropa interior. Comenzó a trazar dibujos en su abdómen. Y por cada vez que su vícitma simulaba desmayarse del dolor, clavaba a Scarlet en los laterales de su cintura. Dolía, y solo Tenten sabía cómo. E incansablemente se preguntaba qué era lo malo que había hecho. Qué demonios era lo que estaba pagando en ese momento. Rogaba porque todo se detuviera. Por morir de una vez por todas. Gimió de puro dolor.

Itachi, decidió escarmentarla más. Aún marcando el cuerpo de Tenten con el filo sutil de Scarlet, comenzó a lamer y besarle el cuello. Los gemidos de dolor eran gimoteos puros de dolor ahora. Un llanto sin lamento comprendible. Lágrimas que inundaban los ojos castaños de la pobre presa. Itachi comenzó a mordisquear y lamer el cuello de Tenten con una falsa lujuria. Se posicionó entre las piernas femeninas, y aún con la ropa de ambos como barrera, propiciaba bruscas embestidas. Tenten se dejaba ir en lágrimas.

Lo que para ella duró siglos, solo fueron unos terminantes 40 minutos. De un segundo a otro, Itachi detuvo la falsa lujuria. La asquerosa violación fingida. Tomó a Tenten del cabello con fuerza, para colocarla cara a cara con él. Lamió sus labios ensangrientados, viendo la mueca de asco de ella. Gruñó.

- **¿Te da asco? Creí que te gustaría... Eres una ramera, ¿o no? Le enseñaste a Sakura como provocarme cuando era chica... Como hacer que quisiera más de ella sin pensar en las consecuencias... ¿Y sabes? Lo lograste... Maldita sea, lograste que fuera demasiado similar a ti...**

Y en el ataque de ira, recordando el pasado. El dolor. El amor. Se sintió asco a sí mismo por culpar a las causas externas y no a la interna. Se sintió miedo por unos segundos al ver el estado en que Tenten, una chica tan increíble como se la veía desde lejos, había quedado. Sangre, lágrimas. Pero no pudo olvidar cada paso que había dado. Y todo el dolor y el asco que guardaba dentro suyo. Gruñó, desgarrando su garganta al momento de hacerlo. Y clavó con fuerza a Scarlet en el centro del cuello femenino. La sangre salió a borbotones, desmesuradamente. Y en segundos, con solo un suspiro, Tenten se dejó morir. Pobre alma tortuosa, al fin encontró el perdón. Itachi, completamente enardecido, se puso de pie, y corriendo... huyó.

**x....x**

En la soledad de las calles de Tokio, pasada la media noche, Itachi mantenía su paseo. Su mente vagaba por cada recodo, desde el pasado hasta su actual momento. Caminaba tocando las paredes que rodeaban la calle, alternando. Algunas veces, las paredes del lado izquierdo. Otras, las del lado derecho. Se tambaleaba, como si se fuese a caer. En su mirada, un halo de soledad y dolor.

No dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que era estar viviendo así. En las sombras, en lo pecaminoso, intentando perseguir una luz que ya no era suya. Que ya no era para él. Tantas muertes. Tantas masacres. Tantos asesinatos. Una vida que avanzaba de un mal a un peor inminente. Se gruñó a sí mismo, comprendiendo. Que no era que el exterior le empujaba a mantenerse en la oscuridad y lo asqueroso de su vida. No es que todo le impulsaba a seguir bajo el rastro de Sakura. Era que él era completamente masoquista. La amaba, porque ella le hacía sufrir. Y el sufrir, hace que uno se esté obligado a sentir. La seguía, porque no quería dejar los sentimientos que ella le obligaba a tener. Él quería mantenerlos.

Itachi amaba a Sakura a causa del puro masoquismo que mantenía. Ese que le obligaba a sentirse inferior y herido para llegar a amar a alguien. Ese... que lo terminaría llevando a la tumba.


	9. Por amor a la locura

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary: **Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Gore. Sangre. Tripas. Mutilación. Asesinatos. Víctima y victimario. Miedo. Temores. Lágrimas. Trastornos psicológicos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son parte de la monarquía de Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro y con la idea de crear el mundo paralelo que tanto anhelo.

**Notas de autor:** Tanto tiempo, ¿no es cierto? Ocupada con tareas, la escuela. Y con la maldita y asquerosa necesidad de _ser humana._ ¿Qué puedo decirles? Ahora tendré tiempo (o eso espero) de poder subir historias que tanto les gustan. Solo me queda rendir Lengua y Literatura II. Y seré toda de ustedes. En el capítulo anterior pude ver que a varias les gustó lo sucedido con Kiba y Hanabi. El 'pudo ser y no fue' que tenían destinado Itachi y Sakura. Espero que este capítulo sea de igual forma bien aceptado. ¡Ahora sí! Las respuestas que tanto ansiaban.

**Sakura_de_kuchiki:** Sakura ama a Itachi, Itachi a Sakura. Me alegra que ese punto te guste. Por lo de volverte más sádica, tranquila. Es normal. A muchas les ha pasado. Créeme, si me conocieras en persona, ni tú misma te terminarías reconociendo. ¿El carácter de Itachi te da ternura? ¿Yo te doy ternura? Demonios, es la primera vez que alguien extra a mi novio me lo dice. Se supone que eso no está bien. Veremos cómo lo arreglo. Me alegra de que el fic te agrade. Nos vemos pronto.

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-: **Te lo pido encarecidamente... No comiences los reviews así. No soy una persona con la cabeza completamente racional como para comprender a profundidad el sentido de esa oración. Y si me dices 'me tienes enamorada', me aterraré en cierto sentido. Es como cuando otras lectoras dicen que se enamoran de mi Itachi. Itachi soy yo. Y no es... ¿agradable sería la palabra? saber que la gente se enamora de un yo que no es yo y a la vez sí. ¿Entiendes? Ya qué, entendí al final tu enamoramiento. Espero que... te siga agradando. No te drogues demasiado leyendo. See ya.

**Isaku-93:** Es bueno saber que alguien extraña mis locuras cuando faltan. Y me alegra saber que comprendes mi punto de vista de la historia. Y mi punto en la vida real, haha. Pocas comprenden que soy un ser vivo, que estudio y que los estudios me asesinan (metafóricamente). Debes contarme del muchacho, quiero saber qué sucedió. ¿Tu amiga te ha ayudado? Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de darme por muerta? ¿Yo, muerta? No pasará nunca. Y vuelvo a repetirlo, me alegras que comprendas cada punto de vista de la historia. No todas lo hacen. De Sasori y Deidara... no tenía pensado escribir de ellos en este capítulo. Quizás en el siguiente. En realidad, pensaba hacer una tercer parte en la que solo estarían Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, Hanabi y Sakura, y dirían o pensarían cosas respecto a Itachi. Pero es solo una idea. Espero verte pronto, saludos (: (sí, recibes la primera sonrisa del post).

**Katsumi_of_Doom:** Nombre original, me gusta. Entendiste bien la idea. Es increíble, pocas lo hacen. Y me alegro que Itachi te guste. A decir verdad, a mi también me resulta patético el personaje que viene corriendo y gritando que te matará. Sí, Sasuke de pequeño me resultaba patético. Me sigue resultando patético, pero por lo menos he superado el asco de... verle. Lamento haberme demorado, ¿sí? Son cosas que no puedo controlar. Tenten no es pobre. Vale, si, quizás. Pero ya qué. Quería matarla, nada me lo impedía. Y está claro que Itachi y yo siempre estaremos eximidos de culpas. ¿No lo crees? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate (¿a que te ha sonado a amenaza?).

**Ice:** Poco tiempo, par de horas. Es poco tiempo. Me resulta increíble. Aunque aún no superas a un par de personas que lo han leído en una hora. Pero ya qué, haha. Saludos, Ice. Nos veremos.

**Beree:** Hola. Me alegra que el capítulo te agrade. ¿Quizás el fic se te haya convertido en una adicción, no? Ya qué, disfrútalo.

**Saku-DeiAmane:** Hola. Gracias por el halago hacia el fic. Y me alegra saber que sigues desde el primer fic. Saludos a tu amiga. Tenten no es pobre. Créeme. Nos vemos. Gracias por el favorito.

**Love_and_Dead:** Me hace sentir bien el saber que mis locuras te agradan a tal punto de que vienes leyéndolas desde La canción del homicida. No creo que Itachi termine siendo padre. O no se enterará si lo fuese. Pero vale el soñar. Nos vemos, niña.

**Vampire_Crow:** Niña, creí que estabas muerta. No pidas perdón, supongo que debes haber estado muy ocupada. Es increíble, pero siempre ves desde un punto de vista similar al mío la historia. Y tranquila, los reviews largos no me molestan, al contrario, me agradan. Me molestan los cortos. Espero verte pronto. Intenta no desaparecer tanto, yo intentaré no hacerlo tampoco, haha. Saludos.

-

-

-

**x... Por amor a la locura ...x**

_Por amor a la locura se puede hacer que de tu cuerpo brote sangre, que la cabeza acabe en los pies._ Itachi repetía una y otra vez ese verso en su cabeza. Aún en las oscuras y solitarias calles, pensando en ella. En la muchacha de cabellos rosas. En la de ojos verdes. En la que le amaba y no. Hacía frío y una leve brisa se acercaba a él congelándole los extremos del cuerpo. Pero no le importaba. No lo sentía, no por completo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía en otra dimensión, una distinta. Una donde Sakura no existía, y si lo hacía, solo era en su imaginación. Una realidad diferente. Una donde él no existía. Y si lo hacía, a nadie le interesaba. _O quizás sí, pero Itachi es Itachi, y a él no le interesa nadie más que Sakura._

Trastabilló, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Se sentía cansado, sin fuerzas. Solo estaba a unas cuadras del departamento. Pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir camino. Bufó, golpeando el suelo helado y agachando la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasándole? ¿Qué demonios era ahora? Ya no podía hacerse llamar Itachi, el Castigador. Era una copia barata. Gruñó. Maldecía mentalmente a Sakura. Maldecía mentalmente estar enamorado de ella. Maldecía la obsesión que le atosigaba. Maldecía... Se maldecía a sí mismo.

Se sentó en el suelo, parcialmente húmedo. Había rastros de nieve aún en él. Y no le interesaba si estaba sentado en el medio de la calle o en el césped de un parque. Tampoco si venía ahora mismo la policía u otro asesino en masa, y le apresaban o le mataban. Se estaba dando por aludido. Su vida no le interesaba. Le era igual si vivía en un departamento con Deidara, Sasori y Kiba, o si vivía debajo de un puente o en una mansión de lujo. Le era todo igual. Y lo estaba detestando. Era un ser humano, ¿no? Tienes rasgos de supervivencia. E Itachi ahora no los tenía. Estaba hundido. Ahogado en miserias. Y no quería intentar volver a la superficie y respirar. No quería hacer un último intento por nadar. Simplemente, se dejaba ahogar. E Itachi se daba cuenta. Era una mierda. Su forma de ser, su forma de actuar, el mundo, la vida, todo era una mierda. Se estaba dejando estar, se estaba dejando vencer. ¿Y qué es peor que eso? Que lo sabe, que lo entiende. Que se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo, y sigue sin hacer nada. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Itachi gruñó, elevando la mirada al cielo. Dejando que sus ojos negros, carentes de vida, se perdieran en el medio de la nada. _Vamos, Itachi. ¿De quién es la culpa?_

**- De la maldita de Sakura**

**x....x**

Hacía rato el sueño le había hecho presa. Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentaba descubrir hacía cuanto estaba así. Durmiendo. Y también intentaba recordar dónde estaba. Porque dudaba que el frío que ahora le carcomía fuera característico de su hogar. Tembló un poco, casi nada. Después de todo, el viento helado le era tan agradable como una caricia. Suspiró, para luego quedar en silencio. ¿Debería abrir los ojos o...? Un olisqueo repentino le hizo sobresaltarse. Abrió los ojos con algo de temor quizás. _¿Nos habrán descubierto? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que lo matamos? Será que... será que..._ El mismo olisqueo comenzó a hacerle presa, tomando parte en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y se alejó de lo que parecía ser una nariz helada. Al hacerlo. Kiba la miraba expectante y algo ruborizado.

**- Lo siento, es que... tenías un aroma agradable...**

Suspiró, riéndose levemente. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello, bajando la mano luego hasta su mejilla izquierda, realizando un patrón de círculos incompletos e irregulares- **A veces dudo de si eres o no un hanyo... Si lo fueses, seguramente serías un hanyo de ookami... ¿Y sabes qué me resulta extraño? No el dudar de qué eres... sino de que no le tengo miedo a lo que fueras...**

Kiba le miraba asombrado y algo sonrojado. Era extraño oír a Hanabi hablar con tanta madurez. Después de todo, la conocía como una niña dulce y delicada a la que debía cuidar. Y al hablar así... sentía que los papeles se invertían. Que era él quien era símil a un cristal de lo delicado, y que debía ser tratado con cuidado.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. ¿Cómo saber qué era...? Su padre le había abandonado y su madre se había matado. ¿Tenía acaso a quién preguntarle...? Sonrió de medio lado, recordando lo que Itachi le había dicho el día en que presenció su primer asesinato.

**- Soy un hanyo... de lobo... **–clavó la mirada en Hanabi, que ahora parecía tomar un color carmín en sus mejillas, y le hacían dudar si era el frío de la mañana o la repentina voz apagada que había salido de su garganta, similar a un gruñido. Le sonrió.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kiba-kun...?**

**- Los lobos... protegen a su manada... Y son los mejores cazadores en equipo que existen... El lobo es un animal... que exige salvajismo... –**sintió sus ojos arder, cerrándolos y colocando una mano sobre ellos, pero sin parar de hablar- **El lobo hace temer e infringe respeto... El lobo no caza, asesina... El lobo no teme... El lobo no perdona... El lobo no duda... El lobo corrompe... El lobo desea y obtiene... El lobo... El demonio que el lobo representa... vive en mi **–quitó la mano de su cara, sintiendo sus ojos mejor. Clavó la mirada en Hanabi y la vio sorprenderse. Y es que él no lo sabía, pero sus ojos ahora no eran cafés, eran carmesí. Eran símbolo de la sangre de las victimas próximas al caer.

**x....x**

- **¡Itachi, maldita sea, abre los ojos!**

Los abrió lentamente. No recordaba cuándo se había dormido. Ni cuando Deidara le había encontrado. Enfocó correctamente la vista, viendo bien por qué Deidara se quería ir con tanta rapidez. Estaba lleno de sangre. Y estaba haciéndose la hora en que todos comenzaban a marchar al trabajo y a la escuela. Suspiró, soltándose del agarre bestial que Deidara tenía sobre él. Se sentó en el suelo y luego se puso de pie, con cuidado. Clavó la mirada en Deidara. Su cabello rubio estaba repleto de sangre. Al igual que la camisa blanca que traía puesta. Y que su pantalón negro. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que Deidara no dejaba de mirar hacia un lado y hacia otro, para clavarle la mirada por momentos de una forma despreciable.

**- ¿Qué te pasa, histérica porque tu cabello está manchado?**

Deidara observó atento hacia su izquierda. Itachi miró en la misma dirección, para luego ver cómo Deidara saltaba sobre un cuerpo algo más pequeño y con cabello rojizo. Intentaba golpearlo, pero Sasori tenía muy buenos reflejos y pasaba inadvertido. Sonrió al ver que la pelea terminaba en el momento en que sobre cada mano del joven de cabello rojizo aparecía un cuchillo de proporciones respetables. Le miró atentamente, pasando sus ojos negros por cada recodo del pequeño cuerpo. Sangre salpicada en su rostro, al igual que en su ropa y en sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a caminar por un camino por el que nadie transitaba y el cual le hacía llegar a su apartamento en unos pocos minutos. Deidara y Sasori comenzaron a seguirle, podía oír los pasos. Y luego la voz de Deidara, alardeando.

**- Deberían haber visto la damita con que me encontré en mitad de la noche, un... Cabello negro y largo, ojos celestes y un cuerpo de envidia, un... ¡La muy idiota ni cuenta se dio de que le mataría, haha!**

No necesitó mirar para saber que Sasori rolaba sus ojos y bufaba de hastío. Era lo mismo siempre. Deidara atraía a lindas jóvenes a su telaraña, tenían relaciones, y entremedio del acto les mataba. Le agradaba ver cuando la sonrisa de placer y lujuria se mantenía en el rostro de ellas. Y es que las mataba de forma tan repentina y morían tan rápido, que la sonrisa no lograba borrarse. O eso había explicado una vez Deidara, en otro de sus aires de grandeza.

Itachi miró un poco por sobre su hombro. Directamente a Sasori, evitando cruzar la mirada o algún gesto con Deidara y que sintiera que quería saber más de su historia placentera y demoníaca. El pelirrojo parecía demasiado abstracto en observar la sangre seca sobre sus cuchillos. Y se preguntaba si era porque estaba pensando en cómo debería silenciar eternamente a Deidara, o si realmente la muerte que había cometido le había sido tan interesante y placentera como para recordarla miles de veces observando las armas culpables. Volvió la vista al frente, observando cómo un gato negro cruzaba corriendo la calle desierta. _Un gato negro atrae la desgracia y la mala suerte, pero ¿y qué si ya la tienes?_ Sonrió de medio lado.

**- ¿Y tu Sasori, qué has hecho de tu noche?**

**- Maté a un grupo de chicos, no recuerdo bien. Todos tenían la garganta abierta verticalmente... y las cuerdas vocales arrancadas hacia fuera. Lo mismo en las muñecas y los talones. Los tendones hacia fuera… colgando…**

Sonrió al sentir en el aire un ambiente más tranquilo. Sabía que si hacía a Sasori hablar de sus muertes, se sentiría tranquilo y no intentaría matar a Deidara mientras duerme. Como una vez trató. Lo cual sólo logró que el rubio durmiera con la puerta con cerrojo. No pudo reprimirse y miró levente hacia el lado en que Deidara se encontraba. Se había alejado un poco de Sasori y parecía crispado, como si la obsesión del pelirrojo por arrancar tendones y venas fuera algo poco sano en comparación con su muerte en el éxtasis.

Sintió ambas miradas sobre él. Se detuvo momentáneamente, y los pasos dejaron de oírse. Ni Sasori ni Deidara seguían el paso. E Itachi entendió que querían saber qué había hecho él, qué había pasado. Suspiró, sonriendo. Deidara seguramente pensaba que había matado a Sakura. Y Sasori, que había matado a gente sin sentido. Chasqueó la lengua, retomando el paso.

**- ¿Recuerdan a Tenten, la chica del orfanato? Anoche le maté... Antes de que intentara matarla, quiso seducirme... Demonios...** –Sintió el asco apoderarse una vez más de él y las carcajadas de Deidara calando sus oídos.

**- Tenten no era fea, un ¿ahora sí lo es? ¿O es que vivir con nosotros ha despertado tu lado gay, un?**

- **Déjalo tranquilo, Deidara... Seguramente Itachi es inmune a tus cosas de niñas... **

Carcajeó, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Sasori. Siempre había sabido de qué hablar y de qué no. Deidara también, sólo que Deidara tomaba en cuenta las desgracias como gracias. Y eso, a veces, Itachi no lograba soportarlo. Pero, ya qué. Por lo menos, sabía que contando con ellos, vivir... respirar... no era tan pesado.

**x....x**

Ya en el departamento, se sentó en su cama, de espaldas hacia el balcón. La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada. Y nadie se atrevía a perturbar a Itachi en su momento de agonía. Ni la molestia de Deidara, ni el silencioso de Sasori. Suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, tirando un poco de su cabello. Sentía sus ojos arder, y las lágrimas quemar como fuego por salir de sus lagrimales. Su cama era un revuelto de sábanas y frazadas, pero... poco le importaba. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. La imagen mental de él y Sakura de pequeños corriendo por su antiguo cuarto de orfanato, le atosigaba. Abría sus ojos y se presentaba ante él como un espejismo. ¿Es que tanto daño había hecho para necesitar tal castigo? ¿Perder a su padre y a su madre de niño no había sido suficiente escarmiento? Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldecía, maldecía como nunca. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Su padre y su madre no ocupaban casi lugar en su memoria. A decir verdad, solo recordaba amenamente sus rostros. Mikoto y Fugaku-san. Y en cambio, Sakura era completamente dueña de su memoria, de su recuerdo. ¿Era justo acaso? Lo poco que recordaba de su infancia con padres, eran recuerdos felices. Envidiables. Y sin embargo, los olvidaba de a poco, con el crecer de los años. ¿Era justo? Sakura en cambio le resultaba un dolor. Y la recordaba a cada instante. Y su cuerpo se la hacía sufrir, se la hacía vivir a cada endemoniado segundo. Itachi eso lo sabía bien. _Es que Sakura es como una maldita droga, de las que te matan antes de que descubras que la estabas consumiendo._

**x....x**

Las pequeñas lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos blancos. Su cuerpo temblaba y no podía hacer que el frío y el miedo dejaran de afectarle. Quería que Kiba activase su instinto y la rastreara. Y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que si ella no se ponía de pie y huía de ese lugar, jamás la encontraría. Pero no podía. Ese hombre estaba ahí, buscándola. Podía sentir los ojos de él revisando en la oscuridad algún indicio de que ella estaba ahí. Pero no la encontraría, estaba segura. El bote de basura de tamaño industrial en el que se había metido le ocultaría por un tiempo. Solo era necesario no hacer ruido. Ahogó un gemido de espanto. Ese hombre le había estado siguiendo desde que salió de su casa para comprar víveres por encargo de su padre. Al principio creyó que solo era coincidencia que tomara exactamente el mismo camino. Pero en cuanto comenzó a gritarle obscenidades, supo que no era así. Corrió y logró esconderse, pero... ¿cómo se salvaría ahora? Sintió que comenzaban a levantar la tapa del bote de basura y, tal como temía, vio la cara de hombre que la venía siguiendo. Extrañamente, vio detrás una cara conocida. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, observando cómo su persecutor era golpeado con fuerza y luego le cortaban la garganta sin un solo asomo de piedad. Unas manos frías se situaron debajo de sus brazos y le ayudaron a salir. Se abrazó al cuerpo de su salvador, pese a que no era demasiado alto. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Una mano fría comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con cuidado, tratándola con delicadeza.

**- ¿No debería estar Kiba protegiéndote? Ese niño debería saber que a las damiselas, dejarlas abandonadas, es más peligro que otra cosa.**

Sasori levantó la mirada del rostro de Hanabi, mirando a su acompañante. Deidara se acercó a ellos y miró a la niña. Estaba sucia. Y parecía tener una herida en su pierna. Suspiró, tomando a la niña en brazos sin aviso. Sasori sonrió. Era molesto y algo testarudo. Y pese a que parecía odiar a los niños, en realidad no lo hacía. Sasori lo sabía. Deidara solo quería evitar tomar cariño en vano y preocuparse demasiado.

**- Veamos, te llevaremos a nuestro departamento y Sasori te tratará ese corte en tu pierna... Luego llamaremos a tu casa y le diremos a tu padre que te quedarás con nosotros esta noche, no acepto ninguna negación **–dijo Deidara, finalizando su discurso.

**- Deberías tratar mejor a la niña... ¿no crees? Ha sufrido un susto enorme, deberías ser más cuidadoso... No todos saben que eres un debilucho sentimental**

Hanabi clavó la vista en Deidara y le sonrió. En realidad, ella lo supo en cuanto Deidara la tomó en brazos. Deidara era similar a Itachi, solo que Itachi comenzaba a demostrar su interés real cuando sabía que no saldría herido. Deidara, en cambio, no demostraba su interés jamás. Prefería pasar por insensible a pasar por idiota. Se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla derecha con cuidado, acurrucándose luego en sus brazos. Deidara tenía sus brazos calientes. Y el frío comenzaba a desaparecer, haciendo que el sueño le hiciese presa. Y cayó rendida. Por lo que no supo que Deidara, le había regalado una primera sonrisa.

**x....x**

Tiempo inútil. Tiempo que podría estar empleando en buscar alguna víctima para su actual deseo de dejar salir su lado salvaje. Su lado sádico. Su lado bestial. Pero en cambio estaba sentado en el suelo, pensando. Había arrojado las frazadas y las sábanas contra su armario. Y el colchón de su cama había volado por los aires, terminando por caer apoyado sobre el borde del vacío y helado balcón. Sentía. Y sentía. Y no dejaba de sentir. E Itachi intentaba que eso acabara. ¿Es que acaso amar a un ser aborrecible y que huye de ti no es suficiente? ¿Acaso tu cerebro debe maquinar miles de ideas girar en torno a esa persona? ¿Y todas deben atosigarte? Gimió en frustración. ¿Por qué le había tocado la vida difícil? Sasori sólo se preocupa por su bienestar y el de sus marionetas. Deidara sólo se preocupa por coquetear y llevar a la cama a cuantas mujeres le resulte posible. Y Kiba… Él era quien mejor vida llevaba. Enamorado de Hanabi y condenado a su mismo destino. Pero él había logrado tomar la felicidad unos segundos antes de que ésta se desvaneciera en el aire. ¿Acaso la felicidad le dio la misma oportunidad a él y sólo la dejó escapar? Le resultaba más fácil pensar que a él nunca se le había otorgado esa posibilidad, como nunca se le otorgaron muchas otras. Era Itachi después de todo. Y él sabía que había una maldición que le perseguía. Y que le perseguiría a morir.

Suspiró, poniéndose en pie. Tragó saliva, intentando apaciguar las ansias de llorar. ¡Y es que quería hacerlo tan desesperadamente! Quería llorar, gritar, golpear las paredes con furia. Pero sabía que nada de eso lo arreglaría. Nada de eso le devolvería el pasado que tanto añoraba. Nada de eso le permitiría vivir la vida feliz que todo niño merece tener, pero que él nunca conoció. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió directo hacia el pasillo, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. No tuvo esa suerte. Deidara salía de su cuarto a tiempo, y al verlo pasar le colocó una mano en su hombro. _Te comprendo Itachi, te comprendo._ Cuando el moreno miró por sobre su hombro, sólo logró ver a Deidara entrar en su cuarto. Seguramente lo arreglaría para cuando él volviera. Deidara tenía ese toque a hogar que lograba mantener unido al pequeño grupo de psicópatas. Quizás sí, por momentos era molesto y hasta lograba darle ganas de asesinarlo de la forma más tortuosa posible. Pero también, a su vez, era quién más le comprendía y quién intentaba mantenerlo despierto a la realidad y no ahogado en recuerdos. Sasori por momentos también lo hacía, pero sabía que el pelirrojo también le tomaba como un caso perdido.

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió camino hasta la salida del departamento. Bajo las empinadas y asquerosamente monótonas escaleras de los pisos, hasta llegar al hall del edificio y terminar por abrir la puerta de salida y poner sus pies en el exterior. Se sentía perseguido. Sí, perseguido por sus recuerdos. Sentía que la única forma de que éstos desaparecieran sería aniquilarlos uno por uno. O, en el peor de los casos, aniquilarse. Y de ambas opciones… _aniquilarse_ era la que atraía más a Itachi.

**x….x**

_¿Me seguirá queriendo, aún cuando sabe la pena que me corroe? ¿Me seguirá entendiendo ahora que sabe el pecado del que vivo? Seguiré siendo sólo yo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Acudirá, como antes, cada vez que la llame? _Kiba gruñó, tomando con fuerza su cabeza. Hacía más de 5 horas que no volvía al departamento. La noche había caído ya sobre la enorme ciudad, y seguramente se estarían preguntando por él. Pero él solo podía preguntarse por Hanabi. _Quiero que me abrace, que me proteja en sus brazos como la bestia indefensa que soy. Quiero que me perdone, que acuda a mi ayuda cuando mi destino me atosigue. Que acuda a mi llamado, sea donde sea que esté. Sea donde sea que esté yo. _Lágrimas pequeñas y sigilosas caían de los ojos levemente hinchados y por sobre las mejillas rojizas por el frío que Kiba poseía. Estaba desesperado. Ahora comprendía por qué Itachi se ahogaba en pasados e intentaba no escapar de sus ilusiones imposibles. Ahora él mismo lo experimentaba. Él quería volver al pasado donde nada de esto había pasado. Donde la sangre no manchaba nada y la tranquilidad era constante. Ahora mismo él idealizaba ilusiones pasadas, de felicidad e ingenuidad. De salvación. _¿Pero cómo salvarte cuando ya has matado? ¿Cómo purificar tu alma lo suficiente como para entregársela a la persona a la que amas?_ Kiba arañó su garganta y gruñó con una fuerza atroz. Ya no se creía más un niño capaz de proteger y amar a una niña tan especial como le significaba Hanabi. Ahora se sentía una bestia que ansiaba la sangre de las personas que le habían obligado a elegir ese camino. Ahora sentía asco de sí mismo por dejar de ser lo que era. Ahora sentía miedo… de que Hanabi alguna vez le pudiera abandonar.

**x….x**

Las calles eran desiertas y frías en ese momento. Las primeras horas de la madrugada eran especiales para pensar tranquilamente. También para transformarte en lo que Itachi más odiaba y amaba de sí mismo: un ser insensible capaz de matar si se lo propone. Un paso tras otro sobre la pequeña escarcha formada en el suelo. Se creaba una especie de zapateo singular. Y se preguntaba dónde podría encontrar una víctima. Un canturreo cercano le hizo estarse alerta. _Quizás no deberías preocuparte por dónde encontrar víctimas, sino dónde la víctima puede encontrarte a ti…_

Una muchacha rubia se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Pero Itachi ni siquiera se movió. Pudo verla bien. Botas militares negras, medias de red. Pollera negra hasta medio muslo. Un corsé rojo con un encaje algo particular. Muñequeras de cuero en cada una de sus muñecas. Numerosa cantidad de piercings. Y cuatro coletas que adornaban su cabello. Traía un maquillaje algo similar al que una vampiresa utilizaría en las películas de horror. Pero ignoró todo eso. Sólo se preocupaba por saber si la mataría a ella o no. Pudo percibir su mirada verde sobre él. Y por un momento, le recordó a la mirada adolescente de una Sakura que pretendía llevarse el mundo por delante siempre que estuviera con él. Le causó añoranza y repulsión. Giró el rostro para ignorarla. No quería sentir esa mirada sobre él y sentir que mataba a Sakura. Le resultaba desagradable la sola idea. Pero el destino no estaba de su lado. La muchacha se le acercó.

**- ¿Cómo te debo llamar? ¿Asesino o debo fingir que sólo eres otro más caminando a estas horas de la noche en busca de prostitutas?**

**- Las prostitutas me repugnan. Así que si vienes a ofrecerme tus servicios, no los quiero –**la muchacha rió.

**- No soy ninguna prostituta, pero te perdono el haberlo dicho. Muchos me lo dicen y estoy completamente acostumbrada –**le miró de arriba hacia abajo-**. ¿Buscas a alguien a quién matar?**

**- ¿Piensas llevarme a un lugar donde pueda conseguir una víctima fácil? –**se sentía sorprendido y fastidiado por resultar ser tan asumido su papel a esas horas de la noche. Se sorprendió aún más al oír a la muchacha reír.

**- Para eso… es para lo que vengo a ofrecer mis servicios.**

**x….x**

Kiba había decidido finalmente volver al departamento. El frío y el hambre le atosigaban. Y si bien era una bestia, no quería pasar por completo por el papel de Itachi. Él no quería dejarse morir. Él quería intentar componer las cosas. Él sabía que intentar componer las cosas sería lo mejor.

Suspiró al tomar con su pequeña mano la superficie fría de la perilla de la puerta de entrada al departamento 13. Y jadeó al sentir un aroma familiar en el aire. Un perfume que le hacía delirar. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, casi sin ganas, luego de pasar, comenzando a recorrer el departamento en busca de ese alguien que ahora mismo llenaba el lugar de su esencia. No tardó en encontrarla, dormida, sobre el sofá del cuarto de Deidara. Clavó su mirada entre sorprendida y algo molesta sobre Deidara, que en ese mismo momento estaba sentado en el suelo, frente al sofá, y brindándole caricias a Hanabi con total libertad. Cuando éste vio a Kiba, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció.

**- Y hasta que apareces, niñato estúpido.**

**- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?** –el 'aquí' era una pregunta directa dirigida hacia el cuarto en que se encontraba, y no hacía al departamento en plenitud. Deidara había comprendido perfectamente el mensaje.

**- Sasori y yo debimos encargarnos de tus quehaceres y tuvimos que rescatar a la niña. De no haberla visto, seguramente estaría violada y muerta por algún rincón del enorme Tokio. De todas formas, ¿qué demonios debo explicarle a un criajo como tú? ¡Deberías explicar tú dónde demonios te encontrabas, siendo las horas que son!**

Kiba se sentía consternado. Se sentía un idiota por haber dejado a Hanabi pasar por tal peligro. Se culpaba de no haber estado con ella cuando le necesitó. Al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño por ver a Deidara gritarle a él por primera vez. Deidara-san no era de esas personas que le dirigían la palabra, como Sasori-danna. Simplemente le pasaba a un lado y le dirigía dos palabras y su onomatopeya característica cuando era estrictamente necesario. Y lo más extraño de todo es que Deidara no sonaba molesto u ofendido por el papel de niñera que debió hacer, sino que su voz dejaba un claro hilillo de preocupación que cualquier persona reconocería. Se tomó la libertad de avanzar a sentarse a un lado de Deidara, mirando a Hanabi directamente.

**- Lamento haber hecho que usted y Sasori-danna protegieran y cuidaran a Hanabi-chan por mí, Deidara-san. Y lamento haberme ausentado también tanto tiempo… Últimamente he estado teniendo pesadillas despierto y a veces me es difícil escapar de ellas con la suficiente rapidez como para mantenerme en la realidad.**

Deidara le miró y suspiró. No había duda. El pequeño estaba sufriendo el mismo camino pesado que Itachi vivió en un principio. Pensante unos segundos, estiró su mano desde la azabache cabeza de Hanabi hacia la café de Kiba, esparciendo un par de caricias descuidadas. Pudo ver cómo los ojos del pequeño se humedecían. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Itachi hubiera encontrado el apoyo que Kiba logró encontrar. Quizás no sería un títere vagando, en un intento de vaciarse y volverse a llenar. Sonrió hacia Kiba.

**- No deberías tener pesadillas, ¿no crees que estás viviendo un sueño? En lugar de comparar historias por similitudes, compáralas por diferencias. Y lograrás ver lo lejanas que son una de la otra. La nueva historia no acabará tan mal como la última, es más: todos piensan que tendrá un final feliz.**

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, limpiando sus ojos con la mayor rapidez posibles. Era extraño decirle a Deidara-san las cosas que pensaba o las que sentía. Usualmente, le decía esas cosas a Sasori. Pero el maestro titiritero no le daba consejos ni le explicaba o le daba un aliento a qué hacer o pensar. Sasori-danna más bien le escuchaba atentamente y le dejaba sacar sus propias conclusiones y aclarar su mente por su propia mano. Ahora lograba entender a qué se refería Itachi-san cuando decía que Deidara y Sasori eran dos polos opuestos. Era cierto, lo eran. Pero lo demostraban en momentos en que nadie lo espera ver.

**x….x**

Le había guiado hacia un cuarto de hotel vacío y destruido. Era extraño, pero él se había dejado guiar. Y sólo sabía que su nombre era Temari y que su forma de ser era tan extraña que en lugar de temerle, le idolatrizaba. Y se sentía extraño siguiéndola. Pero quería saber qué demonios era lo que ella estaba tramando.

Al poner el primer pie en el lugar, un olor a fétido chocó contra sus fosas nasales y tuvo que taparse con su brazo para no sentir arcadas. Demonios, odiaba cuando las cosas se echaban a perder, literalmente. Temari parecía sonreír de oreja a oreja, tironeándole de su brazo libre, incitándole a que entre con ella y no huya. Le vio taparse la nariz y la boca, y le sonrió.

**- Seguro te molestará un poco, pero luego te sentirás como en casa.**

Ese 'como en casa' a Itachi le causó mala espina. No tenía miedo de lo que ella podría hacerle. Sino de lo que podría querer mostrarle. Pero decidió esperar pacientemente. A los segundos, Temari comenzaba a levantar el colchón de su cama y a demostrar de dónde provenía el olor a putrefacción. Un cuerpo atado de pies y manos contra las barras de la cama. Sin su mandíbula, dejando que la lengua cayera sobre el cuello libremente y repleta de sangre. Pequeños cortes en su pecho por los cuales salían las costillas de una forma tan quirúrgicamente lograda, que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un cirujano y no de una niña fanática de uno de los asesinos de Japón. Había recortado la piel alrededor de los ojos, formando una especie de antifaz natural. Las muñecas y los tobillos parecían estar cortados por constante movimiento, seguramente el muchacho mismo se lo habría provocado al intentar huir de tan dolorosa sesión. Los ojos seguían en su lugar, al igual que los párpados, que parecían estar cerrados. Las piernas, denudas, carecían de partes de piel y músculo. Las había recortado con una precisión exacta, simulando un rompecabezas. Y ahora lograba divisar que a su vez, en los pequeños cortes por los que la punta de las costillas asomaba, un poco más abajo, faltaba la carne y la piel permitiendo la vista de la parte media-baja del hueso. Itachi se acercó al cuerpo para rozar la costilla, pegando un sobresalto al ver que el cuerpo chillaba e intentaba huir de su toque. Alejó la mano y miró a Temari, sorprendido.

**- No lo he matado. Aún sigue con vida. Quisiera que fueras tú quien le matara.**

Itachi tomó un cuchillo que Temari le ofrecía. No era nada más y nada menos que una cuchilla de cocina. Pero sería suficiente como para acabar rápido con el muchacho y su sufrimiento. Se preguntó qué le habría hecho a Temari como para terminar de ésta forma. Pero decidió no tardarse mucho, ya que seguramente el muchacho había sufrido la tortura por largo tiempo. Las marcas de los talones y las muñecas, al igual que los cortes en rompecabezas parecían de días. Las costillas, tan solo un día, como mucho. Y la mandíbula, junto con el antifaz, horas. Lo escuchó chillar nuevamente. Pero no lograba entender si era por su vida o porque quería morir lo más rápido posible. Apretó los dientes y clavó la cuchilla en el punto medio de su cabeza. Luego giró el cuchillo. Y el cuerpo dejó de ejercer fuerza y se dejó caer sobre las maderas de la cama. Itachi giró la vista a Temari luego de esto.

**- ¿Cuántos días le has tenido así y aquí encerrado? ¡Has dejado que partes de él llegasen a la putrefacción! Deberías haberlo matado enseguida.**

**- ¿Matarlo rápido? ¿De verdad lo dices? ¿Matar rápido a uno de los Yakuza? ¿A uno de los culpables de que tus padres murieran y de que los míos acabaran matándose?** –Itachi no supo qué decir y Temari rió-** Antes de darles la paz definitiva, debes saber bien qué han hecho en contra tuya y pensar si vale la pena que sufran tanto como nos hicieron sufrir, ¿no crees? Sé que no dejas pasar mucho tiempo entre la tortura y la muerte, pero deberías tomarte el tiempo necesario para analizar lo que haces y por qué lo haces.**

**- ¿Yakuza? ¿Mis padres?** -Itachi tenía una laguna en su cabeza, y por primera vez, no era culpa de Sakura que se ahogaba en ella. Clavó su mirada oscura en unos ojos verdes ajenos, que parecían tener la verdad.

**- Disculpa… Creo que he averiguado demasiado por culpa de mi fanatismo y logrado llegar a un punto que la gente te ha hecho pasar por alto. **

**- Quiero que me cuentes, Temari. Y estoy hablando en serio **–arrancó el cuchillo del cráneo del recién fallecido y lo apretó en su mano. Por primera vez sabría la verdad. Por primera vez, alguien le diría algo sobre sus padres.

**- Está bien, de acuerdo, pero baja eso** –suspiró, alejándose un poco del arma que podría darle fin rápidamente y arruinar todo lo que había planeado por días-**. Tu padre de joven formaba parte de los Yakuza. Pero al conocer a Mikoto, tu padre quiso abandonar la mafia. Y para no hacerlo, tu madre era tan hermosa… **-detuvo por un segundo la historia, revisando en unos cajones, terminando por sacar montones de papeles-** Pero la mafia no podía dejar ir a Fugaku, porque sabía demasiado. Él huyó con Mikoto y te tuvieron a ti. Lograron mantenerse escondidos gracias a unos amigos que Fugaku tenía dentro de los Yakuza que le ayudaban a mantenerse oculto. Pero el líder sabía que algo andaba mal… Descubrió dónde se ocultaba Fugaku. No tenías más que seis años, Itachi, dudo que recuerdes. Según lo que encontré… te dejaron oculto dentro de tu casa, para que no te encontraran. Y ellos intentaron despistarlos. Pero no lograron huir…**

Itachi respiró hondo. Demasiada información. Los Yakuza, la mafia japonesa. Todo culpa de ellos. Su madre, su padre… muertos por ellos. Soltó la cuchilla, dejándola caer al suelo. Ésta produjo un ruido agudo llamativo, pero Itachi no lo oyó. Se sentía consternado. Aturdido. No lograba oír ni pensar con claridad. Todo daba vueltas. Todo tenía sentido un sentido retorcido, el cual lograba y no comprender. Miró a Temari.

**- Los amigos de mi padre, dónde… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? **

**- Están muertos.**

**- ¿Qué…? Pero… **-Itachi no encontraba palabras. Temari bajó la vista.

- **Mi padre y mi tío… Ellos ayudaron a tu padre a mantenerse oculto un tiempo. No sabían que su gran plan sólo duraría 6 años y que todos acabarían muriendo.**

Itachi gruñó, mirando al cuerpo atado en la cama. Le hubiera gustado destrozarlo. Hacerlo sufrir. Después de todo, cualquier sufrimiento que sintiera no se podría comparar con la pérdida de sus padres. Nada podría compararse con el dolor de vivir en un orfanato y haber sufrido lo que sufrió por un estúpido capricho del líder de la mafia Yakuza. Temari se acercó a él y la atención dejó de centrarse en el cadáver, sino que se clavó en ella y el montón de papeles en sus manos. Se los entregó todos. En total, 8 cartas y más de 10 fotos. Fotos de él de niño. Fotos de su madre embarazada. Fotos de su madre y su padre con él de bebé. Fotos de su padre con dos hombres, que supuso eran el padre y el tío de Temari. Suspiró, guardando todas. Miró a Temari.

**- Podría agradecerte la ayuda, pero sé que me pedirás algo. Dudo que todo esto sea sólo fanatismo y buen karma.**

La mirada gacha de Temari le dio a comprender tantas cosas que no supo qué- **Es extraño que alguien con quien solo has hablado y compartido horas, solo dos míseras horas, pueda comprender tus intenciones tan a fondo. ¿Es que acaso soy un libro abierto?**

**- Tengo la claridad suficiente como para comprender lo básico de las personas. No es psicología, no es un don. Es experiencia.**

**- Pues la experiencia te hace razonar bien, Itachi… **-Temari dejó escapar una carcajada pretenciosa, frívola. A Itachi le pareció una risa de muerte-** Quiero perecer. Morir, pudrirme. Ser un bello cadáver, que pueda ser la envidia de miles de psicópatas, de miles de fanáticas. Quiero que me mates, Itachi, quiero ser tu método de expresión.**

Los ojos verdes que por un momento le entregaron la libertad y la verdad, ahora se clavaban en él, amenazantes. Itachi en el momento calló y miró a Temari desde el mundo fantasioso por el que solía mirar a Sakura. Se preguntaba si ella realmente se trataba de un ser humano, y no de un cuervo. Recordaba antiguas mitologías en que el cuervo era el mensajero de las malas noticias y los malos augurios. En que era quien entregaba la verdad. Y se encargaba de llevar las almas pobres e inocentes al más allá. No, Temari no era un cuervo. Sonaba más a una especie de guía. Entregando la paz que se necesita. Pidiendo regresar al mundo que conoce y no a la realidad. Chasqueó la lengua, tomando su cabeza. ¿Por qué debía ser siempre él encargado de matar? El castigador con Sakura. El salvador con el resto del mundo.

**- Sé que es difícil aceptar lo que te pido, ya que suena alocado. ¿Pero podrías dejar de mirar hacia ti? He visto cada uno de los cadáveres que han padecido tu ira o tu compasión. Nunca supe si pensar en ti como un asesino y un psicópata, o si tenerte en cuenta como un dios desprotegido y atareado en este mundo. Algún dios o enviado celestial que no se esperaba encontrarse en un mundo y un camino como éste, o no lo sé…**

El silencio reinó unos minutos. Temari mordía sus labios y apretaba el dobles de su pollera. Podía ver a Itachi debatiéndose. Como decidiendo si lo dicho por ella era cierto o no. Se tomaba el cabello con fuerza y jalaba de él. Estaba de cuclillas en el suelo. Parecía estar sufriendo un colapso. Ella suspiró. Se sentía fastidiada de haber dicho la realidad como la veía, y no ser tomada en cuenta. Se arrodilló hasta llegar a su altura, tomó con cuidado las manos de él bajo sus manos y esperó.

**- Cada ser humano que ha pasado bajo tus manos experimento tu amor y tu odio. Y lo extraño es que todas las que han sentido tu amor han estado relacionadas contigo. Y todas las que han experimentado tu más profundo odio, estaban relacionadas con una chica llamada Sakura Haruno. Solo contadas personas te han sufrido y no han sabido ni han sido nada de ellas. ¿Quisieras contarme antes de tomar esa decisión? ¿O debo mantener mis sospechas en pie? **

Itachi la miró, entre resuelto y temeroso. Necesitaba soltarse. Necesitaba hacerlo…- **Yo… la amo. La he amado desde que entré en ese maldito orfanato y fue la única que habló conmigo, que se preocupó de mí. La amé desde el día en que me utilizó de escudo, y no de arma. La amé desde que fui consciente de que sabía tanto de ella como me era posible. La amé… y la sigo amando… ¡Pero ella está tan aterrada que ha pasado de amarme a detestarme y tenerme pavor! **–Temari simplemente callaba, escuchando su historia-** Todas las noches… me duermo pensando en que quizás todo esto sea una pesadilla de la que despertaré tarde o temprano. Que cuando abra los ojos, Sakura será la niña adorable que era y yo la seguiré protegiendo y la seguiré amando… y que seré correspondido… ¡como cuando era sólo un niño! **–Itachi tembló y Temari apretó más sus manos sobre las de él-** Y detesto tanto despertarme y darme cuenta de que nada es un sueño, sino que todo es real. Que ella me teme y yo vivo de mantener a raya al demonio que me posee… Porque puede que me veas similar a un dios o a un ser celestial, ¡pero yo sé la verdad! De niño me maldijeron y en vez de ser como cualquier persona normal, acarreo con un demonio a mi sombra…**

Temari se acercó a él y besó su frente- **Eres un ser humano como cualquier otro, Itachi. No estás maldito. Todos acarreamos con demonios, con muchos a la vez. Y todos odiamos nuestra vida y deseamos que todo cambie y sea distinto. Como cuando niños. Pero la gente crece, Itachi, la gente cambia. Y si bien pocas personas se mantienen, como tú o como yo, muchas terminan perdiendo hasta su propia identidad **–le levantó el rostro y le obligó a mirarla-. **Ahora dime, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que le amas a ella y no a la necesidad de ser usado? A veces la gente confunde las cosas. Un empleado puede decir que quiere a su jefe, porque éste es simpático y le trata bien. Pero en realidad lo que quiere es el hecho de ser necesitado, y de que gracias a eso tiene su trabajo. ¿Comprendes? Sólo piénsalo dos segundos. Y dime la verdad a mí…**

Itachi dejó de mirar sus ojos y pensó. Temari en un punto tenía razón. ¿Pero cómo darse cuenta de lo que verdad amaba? Recordó a la Sakura de niña. Corriendo por los pasillos. Subiendo a la azotea. Entrando de cuclillas a su cuarto. Repartiendo caricias y besos en su rostro. Y recordó a tantas otras personas que necesitaron de él. A Hinata sentada en la plaza, puntual en la noche. A Naruto de niño, ocultándose en el rincón de su cuarto. A Naruto siendo desangrado por su propia mano. A Kiba, siendo fuerza de la soledad, caminando por las desoladas calles de Tokio. A Hanabi, sonriente. Y ahora a Temari, expectante por su respuesta. Gimoteó bajo, dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

**- Es extraño que… una persona que solo compartió dos malditas horas de tu vida… logre entrever tanto dentro de ti… Y es aún más extraño sentir que… amas ambas cosas… el ser necesitado… y a Sakura Haruno, por sobre todas las cosas…**

Temari le sonrió- **Entonces ahora ya sabes qué hacer…**

**x….x**

08.24hs. lunes 14 de enero. Constancia escrita del Jefe de policía de Tokio, Minato Uzumaki. A las 6 a.m. del corriente día se encontró el cadáver mutilado y desmembrado de un joven y el cadáver de una muchacha en un estado similar de condiciones en el departamento número 9 del hotel urbano 'Ishida'. Según los forenses, el cuerpo de la muchacha llevaba unas 4 horas de muerte. El del muchacho, unas 6 u 8 horas de muerte completa, 12 y 24hs de muerte parcial de su cuerpo. La alerta llegó al llamar el encargado del hotel diciendo que un olor extraño salía del cuarto y que la cerradura no lograba abrirse. El olor era el estado de putrefacción que el cuerpo masculino traía. Este se encontraba mutilado en una forma similar a un juego. El tejido y musculo en sus piernas había sido recortado como un rompecabezas, mientras que en la parte superior del rostro, a la altura de los ojos, el tejido fue removido para recrear una forma de antifaz siniestro. Las muñecas y los tobillos se encontraban cortados por el esfuerzo de zafarse de las ataduras a las que estaba sometido durante su vida y transcurso de la tortura. Y a la altura del pecho, la punta de las costillas habían sido removidas hacia el exterior y parte del tejido y los músculos faltaba, mostrando parte del hueso de las costillas aleatoriamente. La mandíbula estaba removida, dejando la lengua caer sobre la tráquea. Todos los cortes fueron hechos por un bisturí láser, que realizaba la cicatrización rápida de las heridas, permitiéndose así más larga la tortura. Menos el corte en la coronilla del cráneo, que fue hecho por un cuchillo de cocina común y corriente al que luego giraron. El cadáver de la chica en cambio había sufrido una anestesia de cuerpo completo y las heridas fueron realizadas por un cuchillo de cocina, que se duda no sea el mismo con el que se realizó el corte final en la coronilla del muchacho. La muchacha presentaba una desnudez total, pero ningún rastro de semen o ADN de otro tipo. En el abdomen se puede ver una perforación circular de 3cm de profundidad, y 11cm de diámetro. En este, los ojos de la joven yacían dentro. Mientras que las manos, mutiladas, colgaban de la piel de la herida con la punta de los dedos. Se encontraba el cuerpo sentado en el suelo, contra una de las paredes, con las piernas parcialmente abiertas. Un corte en la piel de la garganta permitía colocar los muñones de los brazos dentro, rozando con la laringe y la faringe. La aorta se mantenía completa. Al mover el cuerpo de su posición, se puede apreciar que la parte media de la columna vertical está removida hacia el exterior. En las cuencas de los ojos se puede ver dos cuchilladas, formando una cruz. La lengua de la víctima se encontraba arrancada por el punto medio de la mandíbula. El cabello estaba suelto y manchado con sangre, tapando la vista de sus ojos. Y en la pared, como último, se puede apreciar el mensaje de: 'cuando el mundo no te deja ser'. Creemos que el cadáver femenino, a diferencia del masculino, no tuvo sufrimiento y murió luego de una segunda inyección de anestesia, que le causó una sobredosis. No se encontraron rastros del asesino, ni huellas digitales. El arma homicida no está en la escena del crimen. A diferencia del bisturí laser, que pudimos identificar con las huellas de la muchacha, a quien identificamos como Sabaku no Temari, perpetradora del primer crimen. Seguiremos investigando para más notificaciones. Informe terminado.

**x….x**

Itachi detuvo la marcha a medio camino, dejando la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de su departamento. Había caminado como un muerto vivo hasta su hogar, sin pensar en nada más que en lo que Temari le había dicho. _Ahora sabes que en verdad no eres tú el problema, sino ella. El mundo te ve como a un ángel salvador, ¿por qué tomar en cuenta a la única persona que te ve como un demonio? Debes salvar al mundo a tu manera original. _Chasqueó la lengua y entró. No había nadie en la sala. El pequeño silencio interrumpido por golpes de cinceles y lijas contra la madera le daba a entender que Sasori estaba ocupado en otra marioneta. Y la calma le dio a entender que Deidara estaba dormido, al igual que Kiba. Comenzó a caminar a su cuarto, sin dejar de pensar. ¿Y si en verdad estaba tan enamorado de la locura, de su propia locura, que no quería dejar a Sakura y dedicarse al mundo? Sakura no le necesitaba, no le buscaba. Es cierto. ¿Pero qué podía creer? Quizás el mundo era tan cuerdo que necesitaba de la locura que él podría brindar. O quizás él era tan cuerdo que necesitaba de la locura mundial. Aunque él estaba enamorado de la locura masoquista. Del "te quiero" y "no te quiero" que le podían ofrecer. Del "huiré, pero me mantendré cerca" y de las pequeñas oportunidades a cercanía que se le presentaban cuando su orgullo era mayor que su amor y el temor pasaba a ser una fase olvidada dentro del placer momentáneo. Itachi estaba interesado en ese tipo de locura. En la sed del amor que nadie quiere. En el pasar del tiempo que nadie nota. En los dolores que todos olvidan. Y en los recuerdos que nadie reclama. En eso estaba interesado Itachi. Él estaba interesado en Sakura. Y nadie lo sabía más que él mismo. No había juegos de palabras, ni psicologías que pudieran convencerle. Itachi estaba perseguido y obnubilado por la locura misma. Por la mismísima personificación de la locura. Esa que te hace sufrir y reír. Esa que no dejas de amar, pero que difamas con total libertad. Esa que todos quieren. Esa que nadie tiene, salvo Itachi. Y esa locura, era únicamente… Sakura.


	10. Mi infierno

**Autor: **Kami-cute.

**Summary: **Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias:** Gore. Sangre. Tripas. Mutilación. Asesinatos. Víctima y victimario. Miedo. Temores. Lágrimas. Trastornos psicológicos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son parte de la monarquía de Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro y con la idea de crear el mundo paralelo que tanto anhelo.

**Notas de autor: **Han sido unas arduas semanas sin escribir, leer o siquiera salir del pequeño bloqueo mental que todo autor sufre por momentos. Y que yo sufro demasiado seguido como para su gusto. Pero heme aquí de nuevo, niñas. Si, el fic debe continuar. ¿Les ha tomado por sorpresa? No quiero dejarlo inconcluso, ya que como dice mi neechan: 'tengo una imposibilidad física que me impide acabar con las cosas, lo cual hace que luego las elimine y me olvide de ellas'. Y creo que nadie quiere eliminar esto. A sí mismo como nadie quiere que esto termine olvidado. (Creo que recibiría muchas quejas y amenazas de parte de algunas lectoras). Pero ya qué. He tenido unas extrañas vacaciones (sí, mis vacaciones son alejadas de fanfiction y cualquier medio de… expresión, por así decirlo) y de perderme en mí misma. Les recomiendo escuchar Shinkirou en las partes de Hanabi y Kiba, y Broken wings de Bleed the dream en las partes de Itachi. De acuerdo, ahora sus respuestas.

**Katsumi_of_Doom:** Gracias por alagar la recreativa muerte, pero… el noticiero no es quien relata lo ultimo sucedido. En realidad, es un informe policial. Los policías suelen hacer esos informes, antes del informe forense. Sí, con detalles y todo. Lo cual es algo morboso (quizás para ustedes), pero en la escena del crimen se debe tomar todo como prueba y marca del delito. Itachi… no matará a Sakura. Tengo un mejor final planeado. O eso creo. No está del todo concreto. Saludos, Kat-chan.

**Marijf22:** Es el nombre más raro que he tenido que transcribir. Me ha costado. Nah, es broma. Por lo del tiempo de actualización… Últimamente suelo tomarme esos plazos. Supongo que la historia toma muchos causes diferentes y no logro del todo darle el rumbo que quiero. Y me siento alagada de que la historia te agrade. ¿Acaso eres adicta a mi morbosa y atrayente forma de narrar? Haha, saludos.

**Isaku-93:** Gracias por comprenderme. Es realmente relajante ver que alguien te comprende y no te juzga. Aunque si yo fuera una lectora, también juzgaría. Creo que no se me da el sufrir la intriga, pero si el darla. En cuanto al reconforte que mi historia te brinda, supongo que las palabras para el dolor oculto pueden encontrarse cuando ya lo has vivido o lo has sentido, ¿no? Solo los que tienen el papel de la experiencia logran plantear las cosas como son en realidad. Lo del pequeño gesto de Deidara hacia Hanabi fue un gran paso que no esperaba dar. En realidad, quise darle otro aire a Deidara, no la del chico malo que no quiere relacionarse. Creo que he usado mucho eso de 'no juzgues por la portada'. Y me ha funcionado (lo cual, puedo decirte, me alivia muchísimo ya que pensé que sería un fiasco). Lo de los padres de Itachi fue otro gran paso… pero ese estaba planeado, haha. Supongo que todos los que leen este fic aman y temen a la muerte. Quizás no en tu medida, o quizás más. Quién sabe. Pero me alegra mucho que mi forma de auto aniquilarme (la cual planteo en Itachi con demasiado… ¿ímpetu?) te resulte bella. Bueno, y en cuanto al tema que te compete: espero que tengas muchísima suerte con el muchacho. Quién sabe, quizás el futuro te depare muchas cosas con él.

**Dany14-black8:** La continuación, creo que es esta (?). Haha, un placer el saber que la historia es de tu agrado. En cuanto al lemmon, no sé si la historia tendrá lemmon nuevamente o no. No está en mis planes por el momento. Veré más adelante. Y como dije en mis notas, no dejaré la historia. Le he tomado cariño.

**Wampira:** Muy agradecida. Es alagante ver que el sadismo de la obra te agrade. Y sí, Itachi hará sufrir como sufre. Quizás más, quién sabe. Es cuestión de ver los ánimos con los que el demonio se levanta…

**Vampire_Crow:** Oh, niña. Te has muerto y has vuelto a vivir (?). Haha, ha sido un tiempo sin verte. Espero que tus exámenes no estén ajetreándote mucho, de la misma forma en que espero que los apruebes (quizás no con honores, pero aprobarlos es suficiente ¿no?). Estoy realmente feliz de poder poner en ti la sorpresa cada vez que lees un nuevo capítulo. ¡Y el que te hayas fascinado! Caray, gracias. Y me alegra que comprendas el por qué Itachi decide no olvidar a Sakura. Muchas solo creen que es romance, pero además de eso está el propósito de aun mantener una meta. Algo a lo que aferrarse en la poca cordura que tiene. Muchas gracias por tal alago. Me siento realmente… extasiada al saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir. De la misma forma, estoy completamente feliz al saber que cuento contigo. Tu cuentas conmigo también.

**Ahora sí, que el juego del horror comience…**

**x…. Mi infierno ….x**

Itachi se sentía vacío. Hacía horas su cabeza divagaba en redondo. Un pensamiento iniciante, luego muchos otros que le seguían. Y un último que se unía al primero. Y le resultaba tan asquerosamente confuso. Sentía miles de voces dentro de su cabeza. Muchas gritando. Otras llorando. Otras silenciosas, pero Itachi sabía que estaban ahí. Suspiró, restregando sus ojos con la yema de los dedos. Limpiando las lágrimas secas, las nuevas lágrimas también. Luego se dejó caer sobre su cama. El mullido colchón dejó que su cuerpo, pesado por las penas, se dejara hundir. Cerró los ojos. No quería dormir, porque sentía que tendría pesadillas. Pero tampoco quería dejar abiertos los ojos, por miedo a que la realidad se esfumara. Los abrió, sintiendo que tener los ojos cerrados era de cobardes. El blanquecino techo fue su única vista. Y no pudo detener el pensamiento curioso de qué sucedería luego de morir. ¿Acaso uno vería todo absolutamente blanco? ¿O negro? ¿O no tendrías uso de tu propia conciencia ni razón como para comprender que estás muerto? ¿O acaso solo mueres y es eso: mueres, no hay otra vida luego? Suspiró, girando el cuerpo y quedando de costado. Qué importaba qué sucedía después de que morías. Qué le importaba.

**x….x**

Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en ella. No había dormido en toda la noche. Y no planeaba hacerlo. Temía que ella volviera a estar en peligro. ¿Y si él no estaba de nuevo? Se mordió la punta de la lengua, intentando controlarse. No quería que Hanabi se decepcionara de él. No quería eso. Ni lo querría nunca.

Bajó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del sofá del cuarto de Deidara. Caminó hacia una pared cercana y dejó chocar su espalda contra ésta, para luego dejarse caer hasta el suelo. Bufó, dejando sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Se sentía tan patético. Aunque siempre se había sentido así, así que estaba acostumbrado. Levantó el rostro, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared en que su espalda estaba apoyada. Dejó escapar una risa intoxicante, dolorosa. Era increíble ver que su mundo era Hanabi, y que por ella experimentaba toda clase de sensaciones. De dolores.

Giró el rostro hacia su derecha. Podía ver el sofá y a Hanabi sobre éste. Un pequeño y tenue rayo de sol escapaba de la ventana frente al mueble, iluminando imperceptiblemente a Hanabi. El sedoso cabello caía sobre el rostro de ella de forma delicada. Sus ojos cerrados con una paz indescriptible. Sus labios entreabiertos, suspirando. Podía ver su pecho bajar y subir con lentitud gracias a la respiración pausada. Volvió a girar el rostro hacia el techo. Se preguntaba si Itachi habrá tenido esa imagen de Sakura. Si el gran Castigador, un asesino de sangre fría, habrá visto con tanto amor y tanta delicadeza a un ser externo a él. A una chica. A Sakura.

Un murmuro insinuante y llamativo se coló por sus oídos. Volvió a girar el rostro hacia el sofá, para ver a Hanabi medio erguida, mirando hacia su dirección y tallándose un ojo. La vio sonreírle. Solo una sonrisa. Y su corazón dio un tumbo impresionante. Pasando de estar triste y acongojado a palpitar con fuerza, pidiendo porque se acercara a ella y la abrazara. Pero no fue así. Kiba tenía los ojos cerrados. Y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que no escuchó las pisadas. Solo pudo sentir los féminos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Un sutil aroma a primavera. Y unos delicados labios estrellándose contra los suyos. No se detuvo y le correspondió el beso. _Era increíble cuanto la amaba…_

**x….x**

Tenía pesadillas. No sabía cuando se había dormido, pero había despertado acongojado. Había soñado con que todas las personas que quería morían. En sus manos. Gruñó, sentándose en la cama. Podía sentir el frío, ya que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Y lo agradecía. Así podía despertarse y mantenerse despierto. Tembló levemente. Se puso de pie, suspirando. Sacudió su cabello. Lo sintió duro, pegajoso. Maldijo en voz baja y se introdujo en el baño. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, viendo las manchas de sangre. Y luego los pantalones en iguales condiciones. Suspiró, sacándose la ropa interior y metiéndose debajo de la ducha. Podía ver el agua caer, pero acompañada de un color rojizo que resultaba tan atrayente y repulsivo al mismo tiempo que era imposible explicarlo. Golpeó la pared de la ducha, para luego apoyar la frente contra ésta. Las gotas de agua golpeaban contra sus hombros y bajaban por su espalda. Y aunque era relajante, Itachi sentía que seguía teniendo el alma atormentada. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Solo había intentado proteger a Sakura. ¿O acaso cuando defiendes lo indefendible obtienes de castigo tu alma hecha trizas? O quizás no se lo merecía y se lo otorgaron por error.

El agua comenzó a salir fría, por lo que cerró la llave y salió de la ducha. Tomó una toalla. Secó su cabello, su cuerpo. Podía sentir el ambiente frío y el ligero vapor salir de sobre su piel. Quizás el agua estaba muy caliente. Sonrió de medio lado, caminando hasta su cuarto. Se colocó nueva ropa interior y unos pantalones limpios. Unos jeans negros, sus favoritos. Observó su cuarto. Un desastre. Al igual que su cabeza. Cosas por todos lados, suciedad. Vacío. Chasqueó la lengua. Cuando más piensas en eso, más presente está. Y la solución era no pensar. Pero… ¿cómo hacer? Los seres humanos siempre piensan. Bufó, sintiendo que la raza humana no era superior, sino inferior. Se colocó una camisa negra y unas zapatillas negras. Tomó a Scarlet y la colocó en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo. Scarlet siempre quedaba mejor allí.

Salió de su cuarto, atravesando el pasillo luego. El silencio de la mañana era asquerosamente molesto. Dejaba que uno pensara. E Itachi quería dejar de pensar. Aunque fuera solo por ese día. O por ese año. Un año… un año que no se merecía. Un año que no compartiría, que no viviría. _Itachi, los planes de adelantados no siempre salen bien._

**x….x**

En total eran más de 50 km entre el lugar en que se ubicaba su apartamento y el lugar donde antiguamente estaba ubicado el orfanatorio. No sabía por qué había decidido ir hasta allí tampoco. Quizás nostalgia. Quizás simplemente ansias de encontrar eso que había perdido. Esa chispa, es vida. Esa sombra que le seguía y lo abatía. Y que hacía un largo tiempo había dejado de ver.

Aspiró con fuerza. Olor a cenizas y fuego aun reinaba el aire. Y habían pasado años. Sonrió de medio lado, comenzando a caminar entre los escombros. Podía oír y sentir maderas, pedazos de paredes y hasta objetos que antes decoraban el interior crujir bajo sus pies. Una forma espectral de anunciar a las almas que vagaban allí que él estaba presente. Que él había vuelto. Pero la pregunta era si había vuelto para sentirse honrado de sus horrores o para demostrar que sus orgullos a veces le destruían.

Se detuvo frente a lo que recordaba era su cuarto. Parecía aún más intacto que el resto de la desastrosa construcción que con los años y el deterioro había perecido. Las paredes se mantenían en pie en cierta forma. No completamente derruidas. En las paredes grisáceas y añejas, se podía ver la marca del fuego. Como si éste aún existiera. Y aunque la puerta ya no estaba en su sitio, sino hecha cenizas en el suelo, Itachi sintió que con sus manos la empujaba. Para permitirse entrar en lo que alguna vez fue su mundo. Y ya no lo era más.

Observó las cuatro paredes medianamente de pie, dentro de un edificio ya adyacente al suelo. Y pensó. En Deidara y en Sasori. Tocó las paredes destrozadas, como intentando descifrar como se mantenían en pie. Como les había salvado. Su cuarto, su mundo. Y cerró sus ojos, imaginando exactamente todo tal cual Deidara lo había contado. Exactamente de la forma en que Sasori nunca hablaría de eso.

**x….x**

El fuego consumía todo. Paredes. Los suelos. Las flores en los jardines. Los cuadros en las paredes. Las cortinas, las ventanas. Puertas, pestillos. Personas. Todo perecía bajo el poder consumidor del fuego. Y que solo el fuego poseería por siempre.

Se oían los gritos. El horror bailaba en el aire, de la mano de la muerte. Deidara lo veía. Por eso huía. Siempre había sido muy inteligente, o eso le habían dicho. Por algo había sobrevivido a las persecuciones que le habían corroído durante años. Por algo supo huir cuando su madre era molida a golpes. Por algo nunca decidió ir con su padre.

Jadeaba con fuerza. Sus piernas ya no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo y el devastador temblor que los nervios poseían sobre éstas. Quiso llorar. Pero Deidara no había llorado cuando su madre obtuvo todos sus huesos rotos, su cráneo por la mitad y los sesos desparramados por el suelo. Así que no lloraría ahora. Tomó una bocanada fuerte de aire, girando la mirada a su alrededor. Todos los pasillos estaban cerrados. Fuego por doquier. Y ni una sola salida. Sus pequeños ojos celestes vagaban por cada centímetro del lugar. Debía tener una salvación, aunque fuera una pequeña.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latir desaforado. Y aunque estaba aterrado, al mismo tiempo se encontraba extasiado. ¡Nunca había comprendido que uno podía tener tanto poder sobre la materia solo con un poco de fuego! Pero ese no era momento para pensar esas cosas. Retrocedió un par de pasos, dispuesto a buscar otro lugar. Pero un lloriqueo le llamó la atención. Giró la mirada hacia el lugar donde se había oído. Lado izquierdo, tercera puerta. No parecía estar padeciendo el poder degradante del fuego. _Pero…_ Dio otro paso, pero al oír nuevamente el lloriqueo, se sintió una basura. Y luego un idiota. Arriesgaba su vida por alguien que no sabía quién era.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta con el hombro, hasta lograr abrirla. Entró rápidamente al no ver signos de fuego, y cerró nuevamente la puerta. ¿Para qué? Para evitar que otros entraran. Era su refugio, y todos sabían que Deidara era algo _demasiado_ egoísta. Comenzó a respirar agitado. Sabía que no había huido del peligro, que solo lo había esquivado por unos segundos. Encorvó su cuerpo, doblando un poco sus rodillas y colocando sus manos sobre ellas. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Demonios, era todo un maldito y asqueroso desastre. Hubiera deseado no estar allí dentro, pero lo estaba.

El lloriqueo se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora más cercano. Giró el rostro, revisando cada rincón del cuarto. Gris, vacío. Con un olor a encierro y una atmósfera tan pesada que cualquiera pensaría que el peor de los demonios vivía allí. Y recordó que ese era el cuarto de Itachi. Y temió por su pellejo. _Aunque si está lloriqueando por el fuego, quizás pueda salvarme._ Comenzó a caminar, hasta dar con la cama. Observó detrás del respaldo de ésta, ya que allí se podía sentir el lloriqueo agudo y algo molesto. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa y alivio al no encontrarse con Itachi, sino con Sasori.

Los pequeños ojos celestes de Deidara se abrieron alarmados. Sasori tenía sus ropas quemadas. Al igual que su pecho y abdomen, que presentaban horribles quemaduras. La piel chamuscada ante el calor inminente. No podía observar su espalda, pero seguramente estaba en igualdad de condiciones que el frente. O aún peor. Haciendo apego a la poca fuerza que tenía e intentando olvidar sus nervios, corrió la cama completamente. Se arrodilló a un lado de Sasori y acariciándole el cabello lacio y rojizo, intentó tranquilizarlo. Sasori elevó la mirada ámbar y llorosa, clavándola en Deidara. En el único ojo libre que Deidara dejaba de su cabello. Y el rubio sintió que quizás debería tranquilizarlo mostrándole que él también estaba sufriendo. Elevó el cabello de sobre su ojo izquierdo, mostrando la enorme quemadura que albergaba el lugar. Y le sonrió, para luego volver a taparse. Sí, el fuego le había atacado mientras dormía. Y había podido salvarse de puro milagro, o de pura suerte. Porque un llanto le despertó.

Sasori dejó de llorar, y le sonrió a Deidara. Después de todo, el rubio no era tan endemoniado como parecía.

**x….x**

Abrió los ojos, suspirando con fuerza.

Se preguntó cuánto habrían tardado los bomberos en acudir. O cuanto habría tardado Deidara en darse cuenta que las ventanas de su cuarto tenían barrotes. Sonrió de medio lado. Si, las hermanas habían sido inteligentes. Después de todo, si Itachi moría no era gran pérdida, ¿no?

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No quería estar más en ese lugar. Sentía que millones de ánimas se agolpaban contra él. Culpándole. Y culpándole con las razones que tenía. Además de sentir el peso de saber que Deidara cubría su rostro para no mostrar la terrible quemadura que le agobiaba. Y que Sasori nunca se quitaba su camiseta en público ni exhibía su abdomen por culpa de las quemaduras horribles que poseía. Chasqueó la lengua, volviéndose sobre sus pisadas. Estaba huyendo, de un pasado que a veces extrañaba y que en ese mismo momento le agobiaba. Y le hacía odiarse a sí mismo_. Todo porque quería defender un indefendible, por querer seguir una historia que había tenido el final hacía tiempo._

**x….x**

Hanabi hacía un par de horas había vuelto a su casa. Kiba no le había dejado volver sola, así que la había acompañado hasta la exacta puerta de su casa. Y no se fue hasta que ella no estuvo dentro y hubo cerrado la puerta. Dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, tal de una niña de su edad. Kiba era tan adorable. Y le gustaba tanto, que no lograba entender cómo era que un muchacho así existía. Habiendo conocido a muchos de otras maneras.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras que le llevaban hacia el piso superior, en que se hallaba su cuarto. Por suerte no había oído a su padre. Ni a nadie de su familia. Ni a los mayordomos. Sí, porque la familia a la que era perteneciente Hanabi era una de las más allegadas al dinero había en Tokio. Aunque Hanabi no se regodeaba de tener su apellido, porque ella era la hija bastarda que nadie quería. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. No quería que nadie interrumpiera, como siempre hacían en esa enorme casa a la que todos llamaban mansión y ella pocilga. ¿Por qué le decía así? Para ella mansión era un lugar como el departamento donde Kiba vivía. Un lugar donde el amor, el compañerismo y la ayuda mutua, la compañía era lo único que había. Y no interesaba el dinero, ni tus intereses, ni nada de esa calaña. Y allí, donde ella vivía, eso no podía verse. Era todo soledad, frialdad, y desamparo. No interesaba si eras menor o mayor, siempre debías apañártelas solo. Y eso a Hanabi le hastiaba. A tal punto que odiaba a su padre. Y maldecía el que su madre hubiera muerto dándole a luz.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Un desmotivante cubrecama de color gris y negro se extendía por sobre su cama. Y un extraño conejo de felpa a rayas, negro y blanco, con cruces en vez de ojos era su acompañante en ese lugar. Hanabi lo tomó en manos, prestándole la suficiente atención como para ver la cantidad de puntadas que las cruces en sus ojos habían necesitado. 325 puntadas. Suspiró, soltando al muñeco y dejando que cayera sobre el suelo. Se acomodó sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo.

Ahora que estaba sola, en un lugar que era suyo pero que solo funcionaba como tal cuando la puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto, Hanabi comenzaba a extrañar a Kiba. Extrañaba su aroma, sus ojos clavados en ella y la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Extrañara oír el olfateo en el aire. Extrañaba que alguien estuviese tan pendiente de ella como para sentir que era su mundo. Y al mismo tiempo, sentir que él era el mundo de ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. No era justo. La única persona que amas y la tienes lejos. Sobre todo cuando la necesitas cerca. Se giró, quedando recostada de lado, y abrazando sus rodillas. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería estar con Kiba.

¿Pero cómo eliges estar con alguien que aún no está seguro de quién o qué es? A ella no le interesaba si era un asesino, un estudiante ejemplar o un niño mimado. Ella lo amaba. Y sabía que él la amaba a ella. Siempre se lo demostraba, con gestos claros u ocultos. Pero también demostraba que tenía miedo. De perderla o de perderse. No tenía bien en claro qué era ese miedo irracional. Y deseaba que se fuera con toda su alma. ¡Ella quería que entendiera, maldita sea! Lo amaba, y lo amaba como nadie. ¿Pero cómo dejarlo más en claro?

**- Maldita sea Kiba… Eres tan maduro para cuidarme y no para darte cuenta…**

Suspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior no había dormido. Kiba la había estado observando y la sensación agradable y abrumadora de eso fue más fuerte que ella, y no se pudo permitir dormir. Quería disfrutarlo, hasta el inconsciente. Sonrió tontamente. Le resultaba tan extraño pensar que… ella lo amaba. Y él la amaba a ella. Pero que lo que sucedía ahora les separaba un poco en cierta forma. No, en realidad no era así. En realidad se unían más. Siempre se unirían más.

Abrió sus ojos posándolos en una pequeña mesita de luz a un lado de su cama. Una cajita de música. Sonrió de medio lado, apenada. Dolida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomándola entre sus manos. La abrió, dejando que una musiquilla enloquecedoramente deprimente. Deprimente y lenta. La muñequita dentro de la caja bailaba con desazón y algo de dolor. Hanabi siempre quiso saber si esa muñequita sería una copia de un modelo real. Y que la verdadera mujer había muerto de pena. Suspiró, sacando de dentro de la caja una pequeña hoja de afeitar.

Sabía que Kiba si lograba enterarse de eso, se asustaría. Y se sentiría mal. Sabía que si Itachi-san se enteraba, se decepcionaría de ella. Y no la miraría de la misma forma. Sabía que Deidara-san se sentiría idiota. Y dejaría de sonreírle. Sabía que Sasori-san no diría nada. Pero tampoco volvería a mirarla. Y ella no quería nada de eso. No quería perderlos, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos. Lloriqueó, pasando el filo de la hija sobre su brazo. La sangre no se hizo esperar y salió. El dolor la invadió por unos segundos, junto a un ardor quemante y molesto. La caja de música que quedaba en su mano libre sonando, cayó al suelo. La melodía se dejó de oír. ¿Y entonces por qué diablos lo hacía? Tragó sus lágrimas, dejando caer el arma al suelo luego de un par de cortes. Tapó su rostro con pena, sintiéndose asquerosamente sucia. Culpable. Ella sabía que los defectos que había tomado, quizás nunca los podría dejar. Y aunque ella amaba lo que para Kiba era un defecto, sabía que Kiba seguramente no amaría el defecto que ella guardaba tan celosamente. _Esa era su única forma de sentirse viva, y la que más despreciaba porque sabía que a quien amaba la podría odiar._

**x...x**

Itachi pensaba. En vano o correctamente, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se preguntaba internamente qué sucedería si Sakura viniera y le pidiera disculpas. Si le dijera que áun le amaba y que lo quería a su lado. ¿Acaso él iría? Negó con la cabeza, pateando una pequeña piedra que se cruzaba en su camino. Lo más probable es que la aceptara a su lado y la amara. Pero, ¿y qué si abría finalmente los ojos? Despues de todo, era tarde para pedir disculpas. Itachi n podía recuperarse. No pudo hacerlo en años, no podría hacerlo de un momento a otro tampoco. La idea de saber que hasta hacía segundos, ella estaba en sus brazos. Besandole. Diciendole que lo amaba. Y en los segundos siguientes, solo el frío se colaba entre el hueco de sus brazos, como dándole una fría bienvenida a la nueva soledad. La amargura era lo único que besaba sus labios. Y en sus oídos solo bailaban las palabras de terror, los sollozos. No, Itachi no podría recuperarse de un momento a otro. Porque no sería a Sakura, la Sakura que él amaba a su lado. Sino una idea vacía y sin sentido, una sombra de lo que era. No sería Sakura, sería otra. Una que huyó y gritó. Una que lloró por un temor infundado. Una que lo odió. Y esas cosas, Itachi no las olvida. _Porque le siguen doliendo._

Suspiró. Estaba cansado de sentirse vacío, inseguro. Pero sabía que eso no cesaría. No aún. Kiba debería ayudarle con eso. Le gustara o no al cachorro. Le gustara o no a quien quiera que se le ocurriese oponerse en su camino. Se bufó de si mismo y de sus desiciones de último momento. Se bufó de cómo llegaba a ser seguro y sentirse completo, decisivo, cuando de esas cosas se trataba. Porque despues de todo, eso era lo único importante. La sangre y el sufrimiento. En eso se había basado su infancia. Había sido marcado desde pequeño como una lacra, como un monstruo. ¿Por qué no actuar como tal en los últimos...? Suspiró de nuevo. No, no. Quizás estaba siendo muy precipitado. Debía tomar en cuenta que estaba enojado. Que estaba dolido. Que estaba, que estaba... y no dejaba de estar. Tomó un trozo de madera a sus pies y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba a un par de kilómetros de su antiguo orfanato. Podía sentir el olor a cenizas, al ayer. A recuerdos, a llantos. Podía oir los gritos, aún, recorrer sus oídos. Dibujó en la tierra un ojo, y éste estaba vacío._ No tenía mirada._ Luego dibujó una especie de corazón roto. _Nada fuera de la realidad._ Y luego golpeó el suelo, borrando todo, cuando se dio cuenta que quería escribir la palabra 'Sakura' y no la palabra 'destino'.

Itachi a veces, se engañaba a sí mismo.

**x...x**

**- Hanabi...**

Kiba había despertado inquieto. Soñó que Hanabi se hería, que ella lloraba. Que él no entendía, pero la observaba. Y ella le decía que toda su vida estaba en eso. En herir y sanar. Como la vida de todos, como la vida de nadie. Gruñó bajo, molesto. Sentía que transpiraba en frío y que la garganta le ardía. Quería llorar, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. No había dormido un ápice siquiera, estaba tan cansado que hasta respirar le era dificultoso y doloroso. Se secó la frente y tembló un poco. El frío del ambiente era asquerosamente terrorífico cuando acabas de tener un sueño de tal magnitud. Aún más cuando el sueño es tan real, que dudas si correr a la casa de esa persona y bajar la puerta a golpes hasta verla bien, en vez de quedarte en tu cama y convencerte que no es nada, para seguir durmiendo.

Pero Kiba no era asi. Se levantó de la cama, dejándola desarreglada, con las sabanas desparramadas en el suelo y la transpiración aún impregnada en ellas. Se puso los pantalones y una remera, con una campera sobre ésta. Dejó sus pies descalzos unos segundos, para luego calzarse. No recordaba la sensación del suelo helado, de la nieve bajo la planta de sus pies, quemandole la piel. No recordaba esos inviernos solitarios y dolorosos. Pero tampoco quería recordarlos. Se colocó sus zapatillas y decidió ir a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo bebió con completa tranquilidad, mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal de la sala la nieve caer. ¿Por qué los sueños suelen ser más realistas cuanto más dolorosos son? Nunca un sueño tranquilo. Siempre Hanabi muriendo. Siempre él la perdía. Siempre, siempre. Y nunca sucedía. ¿Sería por el enorme miedo de perderla? ¿Sería porque comprendía que de verdad la amaba y la necesitaba? ¿O sería pequeñas versiones de un futuro posible, que no se dignaba a aceptar? Fuera la que fuera, a Kiba no le dejaban conforme.

Pero tampoco le interesaba, más que la realidad.

**x...x**

Itachi no lograba recordar exactamente la última vez que había escuchado su nombre en los labios de alguien que realmente amaba o apreciaba. Recordaba a una Sakura pequeña llamándole. Recordaba a un Naruto susurrando su nombre, sin fuerzas. Recordaba a Hinata, la dulce Hinata, tiritando el frío de la muerte y diciendo su nombre. Recordaba a Temari, diciendo su nombre en el extasis de la venganza y el dolor de la verdad. Pero no recordaba un momento puntual. No recordaba algo que realmente le moviera a seguir adelante. ¿Kiba acaso? ¿Hanabi? Dos niños ingenuos que jugaban a amarse. Un juego que llegaba a una realidad impresionante. Y solo se necesitaban a ellos dos, no a un tercero. Aunque Kiba a veces dijese que le necesitaba, Itachi sabía que no era cierto. Itachi entendía que el pequeño le necesitaba como una esperanza, pero ya la esperanza estaba implantada y el pequeño, ya podía seguir adelante por sí mismo.

Itachi tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido alguien y no una cosa. Quizás con Sakura. Quizás con Naruto. con Hinata. O con sus compañeros de departamento: Deidara, Sasori o Kiba. O quizás, nunca se había sentido una persona. Sino más bien una cosa, un instrumento. Algo que debía proteger, pero no ser amado ni necesitado realmente. Una mueca de completo dolor adorno el rostro del ojinegro. ¿Sería tan así? ¿Sería el mundo capaz de...? Una lágrima asomó en su ojo izquierdo. Pero antes de que lograra secarla, millones más le precedieron. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando en medio de un camino cercano al bosque, que cruzaba un pequeño pueblo con la ciudad de Tokio. Lloraba de dolor y rabia. Sin vergüenza, a grito abierto. A pleno aire libre. Golpeaba el suelo y gritaba con fuerzas. ¿Pudor? Ninguno. Nadie había tenido pudor al arruinarle la vida, él no lo tendría al llorar.

Tampoco al morir. Pero faltaba mucho para eso. Itachi intentaba convencerse de eso entre las lágrimas incesantes. _Falta mucho para tu muerte, maldito. Así que no sé por qué lloras, Itachi. A nadie le importas._ Dejó de golpear el suelo, para pasar a arañarse los brazos y el pecho. ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto? ¿Por qué? _Por que eres un ser humano, despues de todo._ Tosió, sintiendo que las lágrimas le obstruían la respiración. Quería dejar de respirar. Quería dejar de sentir. Pero nada funcionaba. Absolutamente nada. Las uñas en sus brazos comenzaban a arrancar pedazos de piel y a hacer sangrar la carne. Pero Itachi no dejaba de arañarse y llorar.

Itachi no dejaba de sufrir.

_¿Por qué, Itachi? ¿Qué te lo impide?_

**- Sentirme humano. Sentirme un monstruo. Sentirme perdido y no amado. Todo me lo impide. Todo es un por qué...**

Dio otra bocanada de aire y cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeando su perfil derecho contra el suelo. Exhaló con fuerza. Sentía sus ojos pesados. Su cuerpo helado. Sentía que todo se mezclaba, que todo giraba. Sonrió levemente al sentir un par de pasos infantiles y erráticos, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de una Sakura sonriente, niña y sonrojada, le decía que lo mejor era jugar y dejar de observar el mundo exterior. Porque se volvería viejo muy rápido y extrañaría ser joven de nuevo. Y tenía toda la razón. Extrañaba ser jóven. Correr con ella, gritar de placer infantil con ella. Saltar, chillar, escapar del mundo real. Bufó, haciendo que la tierra del camino volara en una pequeña nube frente a su boca y su nariz. Tenía los ojos casi blanquecinos, a punto de desmayarse. _¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderte que tu propio inconciente?_ Itachi no supo responderse. Solo esbozó una sonrisa sin forma ni fuerza, al mismo momento en que la imagen de Sakura le extendía la mano y le invitaba a jugar a las escondidas.

Las escondidas, un juego que no habían dejado de jugar.

**x...x**

Kiba se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Hanabi. No golpearía la puerta ni la derribaría a golpes, porque sabía que si ella estaba viva, no le permitirían volver a verla. Y si ella no lo estaba, irrumpiría su paz y lo sacarían a patadas. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. _No, no, nada de muerte, Kiba. Hanabi está bien, viva. _Había decidido plantarse y hacer vigilia lo que quedaba de noche, hasta el amanecer y que Hanabi saliera. Él la vería viva y se sentiría mejor. La vería sana, y se sentiría feliz.

Suspiró, acurrucándose debajo de un árbol de cerezos congelado, enfrente de la gran mansión que significaba la casa de Hanabi. Observó hacia la ventana del cuarto de ella. Suspiró de nuevo, restregando sus manos para conservar el calor. ¿La amaba? Enloquecidamente. Y se estaba dando cuenta de que ese era su infierno. Que le amaba con tanto fervor, con tanto ímpetu y verdad, que si ella desaparecía o moría... no podría seguir vivo. No podría avanzar. Restregó sus ojos, antes de llorar. Kiba es un hanyou de lobo, y los demonios no lloran. Suspiró con pesadez, tranquilizandose. Movió sus ojos rápidamente al cielo al ver una paloma blanca volar y arrojar nieve a su paso. No supo si suspirar o respirar tranquilamente. Se decidió por la ú siguió vigilando la puerta de la casa de Hanabi, como un perro guardian. Como algo que no deseaba ser, pero... que por ella, lo era. Pero no dejaba de pensar. Nada es eterno. Y eso Kiba lo sabía.

_Pero no quería aceptarlo._


	11. Impulsos de muerte

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **Y nadie supo comprenderlo. Todo el mundo lo juzgó. Dicen que estaba cuerdo, pero el amor lo enloqueció. El pobre muchacho sólo en la oscuridad vagó. Y por siempre, su alma en pena, cada vez que pudo, pidió perdón.

**Advertencias: ****:** Gore. Sangre. Tripas. Mutilación. Asesinatos. Víctima y victimario. Miedo. Temores. Lágrimas. Trastornos psicológicos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son parte de la monarquía de Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro y con la idea de crear el mundo paralelo que tanto anhelo.

**Notas de autor: **¡Lo sé! Ha pasado un año (o más) desde la última actualización de un capítulo. Lo siento enormemente, pero he estado muy ajetreada con esto de la universidad & demás. Pero he aquí otro capítulo de la historia de la que querían continuación (o eso espero).

No responderé mensajes personales por el simple hecho de que mi tiempo sigue siendo escaso & no ando de buenos humores ultimamente. ¿Quién querría tener a una linda Kami-chan acosandolos por su mal humor? Nadie, he de suponer. Pero para que sean felices & no sufran les diré que sigo pendiente de esta historia, que no la dejaré sin terminar. Aunque siento que la calidad del escrito ha decaído & que ésta página no merece estar junto con las otras, supongo que será un buen adelanto sobre lo que queda de la trama & que todos sabran apreciar.

Como saben espero sus reviews con ansiedad & emoción (aunque siempre recibo una queja por MP, pero no es algo que me preocupe). Así que, mis queridas mentes anormales y corroídas por esta realidad que sólo sabe pisar cuerpos para seguir creciendo, espero que disfruten esta simple página & sigan pendientes para la proxima. ¡Un saludo de su querida Kami-chan!

**x… Impulsos de muerte …x**

Su cuerpo temblaba en el suelo. La nieve cubría parte de éste, su aliento se arremolinaba en el aire como una nube espesa por la cual su alma parecía querer escapar. Mantenía sus ojos abiertos, opacos, llenos de lágrimas que parecían congelarse en ellos y dejarle ciego. Su cabello entremezclaba entre sus negruzcas hebras pequeños copos del blanquecino milagro que caía del cielo. Su mano, cerrada en un puño, parecía cernir los sueños y deseos que ya no eran suyos ni de nadie. Oyó algo romperse calamitosamente dentro suyo, pero no se alteró, ya que sabía que era su corazón, exactamente igual que siempre, intentando sanar y volviendo a deshacerse.

Itachi parecía inconciente, pero era lucido de que estaba dejando pasar su vida en vano. Y peor aún, que su vida no le importaba.

Pudo oír en su cabeza a una Sakura aterrada, chillando por su vida. _¿Por su vida o por la de él, que se le iba?_ Pudo oír a un Kiba llorar, dolido con la vida. _¿Con la suya o con la que Itachi estaba dejando escapar? _Se sintió patético y decidió seguir su camino, morir con dignidad. _¿No es eso lo que todo asesino busca? ¿Morir con la dignidad que se ha ganado? _Se incorporó con ayuda de sus brazos, los cuales empezaron a temblar más afanosamente. No era solo el frío y la hipotermia, sino también la falta de fuerza. Sonrió con pena al momento de volver a caer al suelo. En un simple acto, se podía resumir toda la vida de un hombre, ¿no es cierto? Aunque él ya no se sentía un hombre, sino puros impulsos de muerte.

**x….x**

Acarició el largo cabello, sonriendo de medio lado. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas; lo sabía porque las sentía cálidas. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Y su estómago, dentro de éste sentía una especie de nudo que se ataba y desarmaba a su antojo. Suspiró, por enésima vez en quince minutos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Kiba? Sonrió nuevamente al sentir como la pequeña Hanabi se revolvía entre un sueño, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Murmurando algo sobre el amor, los dulces. _Kiba… _Sintió que podría desmayarse. Morirse y volver a la vida. ¿Desde cuando soñaba y murmuraba su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo una simple palabra, tan banal como su nombre, podría ocasionar un palpitar diferente en su corazón? Más lento, más pausado, con un retumbar distinto, con un golpetear en su pecho que parecía romperle el tórax y hacer que este palpitara a la intemperie.

Hanabi dormitaba en las piernas de Kiba, en una fría y nublada tarde de invierno. Luego de hablar de la vida, de las flores, de la nieve, de la gente, de Itachi, de Deidara y Sasori-danna, de ellos. De nada y nadie. Hanabi no había logrado mantenerse despierta por más de un par de minutos. Kiba no había podido dormir luego de notar que ella albergaba un amontonamiento de cicatrices gruesas, formando un nombre constante en la herida piel. _Kiba._ ¿Entonces por qué el pequeño se sentía tan feliz? Era un psicópata, de eso estaba seguro. Disfrutaba de infringir daño a los otros. Disfrutaba de pequeños placeres como la sangre, el dolor, el sufrimiento, el llanto. Pero había algo en Hanabi que simplemente hacía que esos pequeños placeres le resultaran repulsivos. ¿Y por qué no se molestaba, ni estaba triste? Sentía que esas pequeñas heridas con su nombre repetido en ellas innumerablemente eran una especie de llamado. Ella necesitaba de él. Ella lo amaba. Acarició el débil y blanquecino brazo, poseedor de las cicatrices que tanto le atraían. Hanabi sonrió entre el sueño, murmurando nuevamente su nombre y provocando que Kiba se sintiera morir y vivir a la vez.

**x….x**

Itachi sonrió al sentir unos brazos que le ayudaban a incorporarse con una desesperación propiamente humana. Sintió manos rozando su rostro, buscando unos síntomas inexistentes para explicar una situación extraña. Sonrió tambien al oir una voz ronca, masculina, preguntarle si estaba bien. Itachi comenzó a odiarse por dentro, al sentir que no podía controlarse. No podía ser humano, no podía simplemente. Necesitaba infringir daño, necesitaba ser el demonio que había creado durante todos esos años de soledad, de dolor, de amargura. No podía olvidar sus origenes malditos, no podía dejarlos de lado. Y le resultaba tan repugnante. Porque entendía en esos momentos entre la paz y la locura el por qué Sakura huía de él. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes no huir de alguien que afanosamente, desesperantemente, necesita matar para vivir?

Giró su rostro hacia un pequeño puesto andante que parecía ser del buen samaritano que se preocupaba por un demonio. Se preguntó si realmente era un demonio o si simplemente Dios le había maldito desde pequeño con los impulsos de uno. ¿Por qué podría ser? _Oh, un vendedor de carne._ El hombre le ayudó a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a llevarle hacia su puesto ambulante, para llevarlo a la ciudad. El ojinegro descubrió en ese momento que sus sospechas eran correctas, que los humanos se guiaban a sí mismo a su propio fin. Fingiendo una debilidad que no le amedrentaba, se dejó llevar, para luego dejar salir una carcajada aterradora.

- **¿Cómo se llama, Señor?** –nunca había logrado descubrir por qué algo tan banal como la identidad de alguien que llegaría a ser su próxima víctima, le resultaba tan interesante.

- **Jiraiya, muchacho, pero vamos, no gastes tus energías preguntando ese tipo de cosas**

Itachi asintió, disconforme. Odiaba cuando sus víctimas eran tan pacíficas y, a la vez, tan amables. Luego su conciencia se carcomía en sí misma y las pesadillas aparecían de nuevo. Al llegar al puesto, a no más de cinco pasos de su antigua posición, tomó un hacha de carnicero que había allí, girando rápidamente con el filo de ésta apuntando hacia su próxima víctima, quien esquivó el golpe eficazmente. Pudo ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro envejecido del hombre de cabello blanquecino. Itachi se sintió levemente desconcertado.

- **Es normal que haya una correcta similitud entre un carnicero y un simple homicida** –Itachi chasqueó la lengua- **ambos manejan correctamente los cuchillos, sin emociones.**

Itachi lanzó otro ataque, que sólo realizó un pequeño corte en la mejilla del anciano carnicero. Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua, para acabar sonriendo ampliamente. Los juegos no eran su afín, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir uno por algunos minutos. Comenzó a arrojar ataques a mansalva, mientras que el anciano esquivaba todos con brillante agilidad. Itachi se preguntó si realmente estaba todo tan controlado como pensaba que lo estaba. Logró girar el rostro a un lado rápidamente, recibiendo un corte pequeño un poco más debajo del ojo. No, no tenía tanto control de la situación.

- **Como todo buen carnicero, tambien llevas cuchillos ocultos, por si quieren robarte… más en época de asesinos.**

Itachi sonrió- **Los carniceros se toman muy en serio su trabajo, ¿no crees?**

Corrió hacia él, comenzando a arrojar nuevamente ataques, uno tras otro, para acabar empujando al anciano, provocando que cayera al suelo. Le retuvo las manos, sentandose en su pecho y pisando sus muñecas, para evitar que se moviese. Le observó seriamente, sintiendose disgustado por la ausencia de miedo en los añejos ojos. Le faltaba terror, dolor.

- **Debes ser el primer humano que sabe que perecerá en mis manos y no siente temor alguno, ¿por qué?**

Pudo ver que el anciano sonreía como si fuera un niño al que acaban de regalarle un juguete nuevo- **Porque hay cosas peores además de ser asesinado, cómo morir en vida**

Itachi sintió eso como un golpe bajo a su persona. Atacó repentinamente, cortando la mano izquierda de Jiraiya, dejando sólo el brazo. El anciano gritó de dolor, Itachi se regocijó. Luego trozó lo que quedaba del brazo, cortandolo por las coyunturas. El antebrazo, el brazo. Siguió con el brazo derecho, exactamente igual al anterior. Mano, antebrazo, brazo. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y concisos, más aterradores. Itachi se sentía cada vez más vivo, más eufórico, más extasiado.

- **Creí que serías más similar a un homicida, que se guarda el dolor para sí. Pero veo que al momento de morir, eres exactamente igual a todos los humanos… es simplemente decepcionante.**

Se levantó, acuclillandose a un lado de las piernas del anciano. Sonrió, comenzando por trozar la izquierda. Pie, antepierna, muslo. Luego siguió con la derecha. Los gritos de Jiraiya pasaron de ser aterradores y desgarradores, para ser cansados, casi ahogados. Itachi lo miró, un simple torso de un hombre moribundo sobre un charco de sangre. Esa denigrante, lo sabía. Pero… le resultaba tan atrayente. Se puso de pie, tomando a Jiraiya de la coleta, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia lo profundo del bosque. Los quejidos del futuro muerto eran apreciables, verdaderamente.

Se detuvo cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente alejado del camino, dejando caer el torso al suelo. Jiraiya parecía seguir respirando, y era una lástima, ya que acabaría muriendo desangrado… o de una forma más dolorosa, si es que sus planes salían correctamente. Se acuclilló a un lado de su rostro, sonriendo. Los ojos negros del anciano, casi sin vida, pasaban por sobre su rostro, inspeccionando lo que sería la última cosa viviente que vería. Itachi se sintió devastador.

- **Espero que puedas morir pronto. Como sabrás, en este bosque hay lobos salvajes, y no se resistirían a una presa tan simple como tú.**

No pudo decir más. Jiraiya parecía ahogarse por la falta de sangre y podía oir aullidos a lo lejos, que le avisaban de las futuras visitas. Se puso de pie, comenzando a alejarse del lugar. No había pasado los cien metros, quizás, cuando pudo oir gruñidos y gritos aún más aterradores que antes provenir del lugar que acababa de abandonar. Una enorme sonrisa adornó los labios del ojinegro, siguiendo su camino, con los gritos y gruñidos como música de fondo. Una extraña nana que le carcomía el alma y le daba una especie de quietud.

**x….x**

**- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de prohibirle a Itachi que haga sus salidas nocturnas? Acabarán por atraparle, un. Es muy obvio… además de que casi no logra mantenerse vivo por cuenta propia, un.**

El rubio lamió el dorso de su mano como si de un minino se tratase, quitando una mancha de sangre que allí se encontraba. Su cabello, suelto, mostraba una abundancia de manchas del mismo color, pero el pelirrojo a su lado no le diría absolutamente nada sobre eso. La última vez que lo había hecho, había tenido que soportar los alaridos histéricos que su compañero.

- **Creo que debes dejarlo hacer su vida…**

**- Si, pero… sigue lamentándose por ella, un. ¿Cómo es que puedes mantenerte tan tranquilo cuando está pasando por algo asi, un? Además… afecta al niñato por igual.**

El pelirrojo le observó con una sonrisa que denotaba claramente que le había atrapado.

- **¿No era acaso que Kiba-kun no era un asunto de tu incumbencia?**

**- Si, pero… el niñato vive con nosotros, un. Y sabes lo suceptible que me pone la gente depresiva o de mal humor, un.**

Era una buena coartada, pero Sasori no podía caer en el falso encanto de esas palabras. Deidara se preocupaba por Itachi y por Kiba, al igual tambien que por Hanabi. Y si bien le parecía patético, él se sentía en una cierta forma en igualdad a él. Itachi le preocupaba, como amigo y compañero. Kiba le preocupaba, como compañero y como la especie de hermano menor que le significaba. Y Hanabi era motivo de su preocupacion por el simple hecho de ser el tipo de niña que era, sin complicaciones ni problemas para con nadie.

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo en que su acompañante rubio se dejaba caer sobre sus hombros, sonriendo levemente.

- **Guardamelo como secreto, un, ¿quieres?**

Sasori le miró, clavando sus orbes rojizas y profundas en los ojos celestes y vivaces del otro muchacho. Detuvo el paso y se quedó en esa posición, analizando a Deidara en completo silencio, para luego asentir levemente con la cabeza. Éste último sonrió, acercando el rostro hacia Sasori, dando un ligero roce de labios, para luego morder su hombro & separarse con una risita tosca. Sasori llevó su mano derecha al hombro que ahora le molestaba por la reciente mordida. Deidara solía ser así, solía agradecerle esos pequeños favores de esas formas extrañas. Siempre había supuesto que era por que su rama psicópata apuntaba más a un termino sexual que a otro ambito, pero nunca lorgaba quedar completamente conforme con su teoría. Ni completamente seguro de que ésta era factible.

- **De todas formas, verte un poco más apegado a tu lado humano da una mejor imagen de ti… no veo el por qué esconder esa faceta…**

**- Tu nunca ves los por qués que otras personas si, un. Deja de agobiarme… Ocupate de tú lado humano, marioneta, un.**

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, retomando el paso y dejando al pelirrojo detrás, quien dejaba salir una pequeña y ligera carcajada, aun sin soltar el área mordida.

Esa era su extraña relacion. Ambos eran juguete del otro, ambos cazaban juntos, vivian juntos y subsistían del otro. Sasori era completamente conciente de ello, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Deidara. El rubio vivía el momento, era peor que un jodido perro, pero él no iría a darle las explicaciones necesarias para iluminarle. Le gustaba como eran en ese momento. Sólo quedaba preocuparse por aquellos tres que convivían con ellos, nada más.

**x…x**

Había tomado un atajo hacia la ciudad sin ninguna razón aparente. Las manchas de sangre en su ropa no le hacían un problema, siempre podía esconderlas o matar a quien fuera que gritara o buscara delatarle. Pero eso, sinceramente, no ocupaba una gran parte de su conciencia. Estaba embelezado, perdido en las grandes y llamativas luces de la ciudad. Carteles sin sentido, de propagandas, con simetria o sin ella, con demasiados colores, con demasiado brillo. Y fue, girando en medio de la calle, con una risa maníaca brotando de su garganta, mientras dejaba su mirada perderse en los carteles y las luces de la gran ciudad de Tokio que pudo ver una cabellera rosada huir. No perdió el tiempo y decidió seguirla. Callejones, pasillos, paredes entre medio, hasta acabar en un galpón abandonado.

**- Es imposible que ella esté aquí… **

Suspiró, comenzando a caminar por los alrededores. Si Sakura seguía siendo el tipo de chica que era cuando niña… no estaría en un lugar así. No donde él podía tener mayor dominio sobre ella.

Un ruido fuerte de un pedazo de latón cayendo al suelo le quitó de sus cavilaciones, al igual que los pasos apresurados que se oyeron luego de éste. Corrió en dirección a éstos, terminando en lo que era el alambrado que delimitaba la propiedad, y acorralado contra éste estaba su pelirosada. Se sintió sorprendido, ¿cómo era que…?

- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- ¿V-Vas… vas a matarme…?**

Negó con la cabeza, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, dandole la suficiente confianza de que podría huir si ella deseaba, aunque sabía que él no lo permitiría. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo buscandola? Si bien la vez anterior se había alejado él por cuenta propia, no ejaría que ella huyera.

Sakura observó aterrada a su alrededor, como si pudiese pasar a ser una presa en cualquier segundo. Itachi pudo notar eso, pero intentó ignorarlo. ¿Cuánto más quería herirse a si mismo viendo esos pequeños gestos que nadie más veía?

**- Y-Yo… No sé por qué, pero… te vi en la ciudad… y no pude dejar de mirarte… no pude irme… **-tembló ligeramente, dejandose caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras bajaba la mirada- **Desde la ultima vez… no logro dejar de pensar en cuando eramos niños… no logro… no puedo dormir por las noches pensando que quizás todo fue mi culpa…**

Estaba diciendo todo eso que siempre había querido oir. Sin que la obligara, sin remordimiento. Quiso decirle que no hacía falta disculparse, que no le guardaba rencores. Pero… ninguna palabra logró salir de sus labios entreabiertos. En ese momento lo descubrió. Todo lo que había esperado por oir no era más que una mentira. Itachi no quería palabras, él quería acciones. Él quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pese a que el tiempo seguia avanzando y los recuerdos se volvian más añejos y difusos.

- **Yo.. sé que no puedo ser la que era antes… entiendeme, las cosas no son como creía que eran, y si bien todo tenia un indicio, yo… no quería verlo… -**elevó el rostro, mirando a Itachi, sonriendole levemente- **Pero comprendí que sólo querías proteccion… que te protegiera… ¿no es cierto? Puedo hacerlo… ahora puedo hacerlo… no le diré a la policía… ya no debes hacer nada para protegerme, ya no debes matar…**

Itachi oía sin hacerlo realmente. Su cuerpo temblaba, manteniendo sus ojos enormemente abiertos por la sorpresa, al igual que la boca, aún sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Retrocedió un paso, el cual Sakura notó, sintiendo una pequeña desesperación nacer en ella. Avanzó con sus manos un par de pasos hacia él, en cuatro patas. ¿Por qué huía de ella? ¿Acaso no era ella lo que quería? Itachi parecía no reaccionar a la realidad, parecía verse sumido en un mundo ficticio. _Salvame… de lo que me he convertido…_ Los ojos jades de la pelirosada se abieron completamente por la sorpresa al entender las palabras entrecortadas que salían de los labios del ojinegro. Se levantó, dispuesta a tomarlo en sus brazos y no dejarle ir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Itachi había huido, sin dejar rastro.

Suspiró, viendo su aliento en el aire, para luego morderse el labio inferior, abrazandose a sí misma. Ahora comprendía que Itachi no seguía protegiendola, o no completamente. Él seguía cometiendo esos atroces actos porque no podía contenerse, no podía detenerse. Necesitaba la sangre y el sufrimiento de otros para sentirse vivo, renacido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevando las manos a su pecho, mientras imaginaba a un Itachi correr horrorizado por la ciudad luego de dilucidar como era la realidad que le rodeaba. _Voy a salvarte… voy a lograrlo, cree en mi.._

**x…x**

Su alma se estaba desvaneciendo. Y eso era más de lo que cualquier persona podía soportar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, gruñendo, aun sin dejar de correr. No huía de Sakura, huía de él mismo. Huía de la realidad de la que había sido tan conciente, pero que no había aceptado hasta ese crudo momento en que todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad… y se rompieron frente a él.

Sakura le había temido al Itachi desbordado, a la maquina asesina, porque no comprendía las razones. Cuando las comprendió, no había logrado dilucidar que del pequeño Itachi que sonreía porque ella bailaba en la nieve o porque le decía que le quería, ya no quedaba nada. Ahora quedaba un ser vacío, sin alma, que mataba por el simple placer de hacerlo. Para sentirse superior a otros seres, que seguramente disfrutaban de una vida pura. De una vida en sí. Como si eso le ayudase a ser más amigo del destino que le había tocado.

Se detuvo en un parque infantil, sentandose en una de las hamacas. Miró la nieve a sus pies, luego elevó la mirada al cielo. Suspiró, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho que le corroía de a poco. La mirada que daba a la luna destilaba tristeza pura. Es abrazó a si mismo, encogiendose sobre sus rodillas, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Necesitaba que le salvaran. Necesitaba recuperar ese alma que había sido tan pura, esa que había destruido y mancillado hasta el cansancio con sangre de otros. Necesitaba sentir que tenia un destino, y no que le guiaban sólo crudos y crueles impulsos de muerte. _Necesito la salvación…_


End file.
